Winter's Hanyou
by animemistress419
Summary: AU Kagome meets Inuyasha after an incident. Their relationship is attraction at first sight and eventually turns to true love. Yet, a few weeks upon their meeting, Inuyasha dies. How will Kagome cope? Based on Korean drama, Winter's Sonata. IYKAG
1. The Meeting

Summary: AU Kagome and Inuyasha meet in high school one day on their way to school. Their romance develops from friendship to love.  Then, one day their relationship takes a turn when something tragic happens to Inuyasha.  How will Kagome cope?? A lot of twists and turns take part before this story ends.  This story is a crossover between Inuyasha and Winter's Sonata.  WARNING!! May have some spoilers for the drama, Winter's Sonata.  

Hey there!  Animemistress419 here with my first story!!! I don't think that I have a lot of talent in the department of writing so bear with me!  Flames are welcome as constructive criticism but so are comments and questions!  I might update a little late sometimes or might even upload chapter almost every other day, depending on homework or I might have writer's block…I hope I don't get a lot of that. J  I love Winter's Sonata as well as Inuyasha.  So this idea just popped in my head while watching the drama and now I am writing this!  I hope that this isn't very much like the drama, but it will have at least Winter's Sonata's plot and more but not like the touching story word for word.  Anyways, on with the story!!!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Winter's Sonata or things associated with them!! 

            The digital clock that Kagome had turned to 6:30.  The song "My Will" by Dream suddenly played soft then increasingly grew loud as time went by.  After five minutes, the alarm was playing the song on the highest volume possible.  A groan was heard under the comforter in which Kagome was sleeping soundly.  "Five more minutes please!"  she said sleepily.  Reaching over to her nightstand, she turned off the alarm, and slowly drifted back into a serene slumber.

            "Kagome!!!"  "Kagome!"  Her brother Souta, shook his knocked out sister.  "Wake up!"  The fifteen year-old was still sleeping.  "Desperate times calls for desperate measures!"  quoted the boy.  He tip toed into the bathroom with a bucket and filled it with icy cold water.  He smiled evilly, for earlier, he had hoped to try this trick on his sister and his wish was coming true.  "Kagome! You're late!! Those key words, "you're late" surpassed Kagome's dream barrier and processed in her mind.  She instantly shot up.  Souta took his cue.  The instant she was sitting up, he splashed the cold water on her.  Shocked, she sat there shivering and looked at her only brother with murderous eyes.  "Souta! You are so dead!"  she screamed.  

            Downstairs, Kagome's mother sighed.  It was a typical morning at the Higurashi household.  Once again, she had to change the soaking wet sheets on Kagome's bed.  Though, she did not mind, she just wanted her kids to be happy.  (A/N Doesn't Kagome's mother seem so inhuman in the series?? I mean Kagome's missing school a whole lot and her mother doesn't mind?? So cool! I wish I had her life!) 

            By this time, Kagome and Souta had stampeded downstairs and sat down at the little table kneeling and eating their breakfast.  Kagome composed herself calmly and picked up her chopsticks.  Before taking her first bite, she glanced at the clock.  Her eyes slowly opened wider, it was already 7:45!! She only had fifteen minutes until the first bell rang.  She ran inhumanly fast to the front door and put on her shoes.  On the way, 

her mother had passed her a box with breakfast in it.  She also handed Kagome her lunch box with oden.  "Thanks mom!" shouted Kagome before she flew down the endless shrine steps and headed to the bullet train station, only a few blocks from her house.

            "Hi! May I buy a ticket for the Kitsune station?" Kagome asked the ticket vendor.  She always had to go through this process in the morning and she was always in a rush every morning to get to school.  The school girl glanced at her watch.  The bell for the start of school already rang five minutes ago!!  Because of her being tardy all the time, she was nicknamed the "Queen of Tardiness".

            "Sure miss, that will be $20.00.  Kagome handed her a Frequent Rider Card since Kagome rode the train every morning to school.   "Thank you! Enjoy your ride!"  said the attendant.

Kagome rushed through the gates and boarded the train.  It was quite crowded yet she managed to find a seat in the back part of the train.  This part was nearly deserted with six other passengers but was slowly filling up as other people boarded.  

            The passing landscape was observed but soon the ride from Miko City to Kitsunetown.  Everything was covered in snow from the storm over the weekend, unfortunately, school was not canceled.  Before she drifted to sleep, she felt someone sit next to her.  Shades of white and black blurred together as Kagome fell into a slumber.     

~Inuyasha's POV~

            The silver haired hanyou entered the bullet train station.  He was on his way to yet another school.  His mother was a professional actress.  She was here to shoot a new movie, Winter's Sonata.  Despite her nationality of Japanese, she was fluent in many other languages, thus making her a world wide star in all the different movies she was in.  This specific movie was Korean.  

            After buying his ticket, he boarded the train to Kitsunetown, the city in which his new high school was, Feudal Era High School.  It was a coincidence, since his now deceased father once lived in the Feudal Era.  To tell the truth, Inuyasha was a lot older than he looked, he was about 300 years old but lost count along the way.  Despite the large number, those 300 years equaled to 18 human years.  Luckily, this was his last year in high school and then it was off to Youkai University to pursue his dream of being a developer.  Though, due to his mother's ever changing schedules, he never knew which college he would go to until the time was right.  

            Inuyasha wandered through the train's compartments until he had reached the last one, for all were full except this one.  This one was also full yet there was an empty seat next to a girl who appeared to be sleepy.  He took a seat next to her and waited for the train to depart, paying no attention to the near slumbering girl next to him.  He took out his headphones and listened to the local radio station, unaware of the announcements of city arrivals.  

~Kagome's POV~

            The train jolted to its second to the last destination.  This awoke the girl roughly. She jolted awake and looked around wondering where she was.  Then it popped in her mind like a spring, SCHOOL!!!  

"This stop is Naraku City please be careful when unloading," the announcer broadcasted.  Kagome shrieked loudly, for the last stop was the stop she was supposed to get off.  She gathered her things to get off but in her frenzy, she dropped her diary right into Inuyasha's lap.  However she did not notice this and rushed out of the train.  

~Inuyasha's POV~

            He was startled out of his own little world when something dropped into his lap.  The girl beside him was getting off the train.  He was then hit with the thought that he had missed his stop also, being that he was now in Naraku City.  He shoved his headphones into his backpack and rushed out in Kagome's tracks.  He also remembered the book the girl beside him had dropped which was now in his hand.  Inuyasha quickly ran, in pursuit of the girl.  He then shouted "Eh wench!! You dropped you book!"  He waited for her to turn around.

~Kagome's POV~

            She was running rapidly to go to the bus stop that transported people to Kitsunetown when she heard someone shout, "Eh wench! You dropped you book!"  She knew that someone was talking to her since no one else was at the platform then because of Naraku City's horrible reputation.  No one ever lived here except for evil youkai's.  She turned around to reveal a young man, roughly her age.  He was wearing the same type of uniform as hers, a red button up shirt and some black pants with a red coat and a black scarf, so that meant that he was attending FHS also.  Though, she doesn't know him so he must be new.  But his uniform was the last thing on her mind.  He was handsome with those alluring amber eyes that seemed to pull her into it's' depths.  His silver hair and slightly tanned skin contrasted his unique eye color and made him look more attractive.  He was tall and his body toned, which you could tell easily with his uniform on.

~Inuyasha's POV~

            The girl turned around rapidly.  She was also wearing a uniform similar to his only hers was a red button up blouse and a black skirt along with a navy coat and a red scarf.  Also like Kagome, Inuyasha was not looking at her clothes, but her physical attributes.  Her long silky black cascaded midway behind her back she had caring, gentle brown eyes which could soften anybody.  Her skin was milky white and pale because of the rare appearances of the winter sun.  He caught himself staring but snapped out of his trance.  Gathering up his courage, he spoke to her……

Yay!  That was my first chapter/prologue.  Hope y'all liked it.  Please review!! I would love to hear your comments and questions.  Please stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens after our favorite hanyou talks to Kagome!! See ya real soon!    Review please!!  

P.S. I might update in a week since I still have to type the rest of it up! 

                ~animemistress419


	2. Gaining Momentum

Hi again! I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been so busy with school over the week. Anyways, I hope that the first chapter wasn't so boring but Winter's Sonata was also the same way and it gets good over time so I hope mine is the same way. I have preplanned my story and it looks like it will be a lot different than Winter's Sonata but my story will have about the same plot. So please bear with me once again! And please read, enjoy and review! By the way, Inuyasha is a bit OOC but that will probably change later on. And in this story, Kagome has never time traveled or anything but she is a trained miko. Thanks for reading!

animemistress419

P.S Thank you sooooooooo much for the two (three if you count my sister's)! They kept me with continuing my story!

**Anime-babe21-** Thank you so much for your review! I read one of your stories and it was great! Please update soon!

**Priestessmykala: **Thank you so much for your review! Have you written any stories yet? If you ever do I will gladly read it and review! Thank you so much again! You were my first reviewer! (I apologize if I spelled you name wrong!)

As for you, Jessica, Thanks for your review, even though you could just tell me anytime…. I do live with you!

CHAPTER 2

Inuyasha's POV

"You dropped your book." Inuyasha mumbled nervously. He waited nervously for her response. The inu hanyou glanced up, noticing that the girl was still taking in his appearance.

Kagome's POV 

When she heard his rough yet gentle voice, she snapped out of her trance. "You dropped your book" she heard him say. Tracing a bit of nervousness, she warmed up to him. "Thank you!" she chirped. The school girl stuck out her hand and introduced herself, "My name is Kagome Higurashi by the way, what's your name?" She watched as his nervousness seemed to disperse. He reached out with his gloved hand and accepted the hand shake. "Inuyasha Tetsusaiga" he quietly said. She smiled. It looked like she had made another friend. Though in the back of her mind, she secretly hoped that they would be more than just friends. (I don't think Inuyasha has a last name so I just took his sword's name! I also don't know if Inuyasha's mother has a name but if anyone does know please tell me! I appreciate it! But in this story, Inuyasha's mom is named Sakura.)

Inuyasha's POV

After I said my name, I was relieved that she didn't gasp that I had a famous mother. Instead, she just smiled. I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:30. School started at 8 so we were very late. "Hey we better go catch a bus to get to school, even though we are half an hour late." I suggested. She nodded in agreement. We turned and walked from the platform, into the station and finally reached the front where the bus stops were. We went inside of a bus cubicle and I sat down while Kagome checked the schedule.

Kagome's POV

I checked the bus schedule; the next bus from Naraku City to Kitsunetown was in about 45 minutes. I let out a sigh I was going to be late for school by about three hours by the time they arrived at school. That meant that they would only have about three hours and forty minutes of school left. The school girl let out a sigh. She had already missed the morning classes which were bad since they were academic. But her classes in the afternoon were all for fun. She had art, band (she played the flute), and physical education. She then wondered what Inuyasha had and turned around to ask. "Hey Inuyasha, what do you….." she was then interrupted when there was a large bang behind her.

Inuyasha's POV 

I shifted my attention to Kagome when she was about to ask me something. "Hey Inuyasha, what do you.." I didn't know what she was going to say next because she was interrupted by a large bang behind her. (They were facing face to face if you were wondering) My sharp hanyou eyes and nose pointed to one thing that caused the explosion, a demon. Immediately, I hefted Kagome on my back and I used my speed to take us to cover. I found a large log on the ground and pushed Kagome behind it, speed was of the essence now. The demon was now close to me and I had no choice but to remove my necklace and defend Kagome and I.

The concealing necklace I had around my neck, under my shirt was made to conceal my ears, claws, and anything else inhuman. It also hid my demonic scent and aura, which meant no one knew he was a hanyou except those close to him. It also changed his clothes, from the school uniform to a fire rat robe and revealed the Tetsusaiga beside him. The Tetsusaiga was a powerful weapon that was passed down from generation to generation on his mother's side despite his mother being a human. Somewhere in the past, it was made by his father's great great great great great grandfather or so his mother said. That was the origin of his last name, for he regularly didn't have one but his mother, Sakura had thought of one for him, Tetsusaiga. She had given to it to him when he had turned the human age of 13. Since then, he had mastered all of its techniques. But was always wondering who his father was, his mother gave him no information about his father whatsoever, so he had to find out himself sometime in the future. Immediately, he realized that he was in the middle of a battle and so he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, a large fang, and stood in a defensive stance waiting for the demon to attack.

Regular POV

It was a huge bear demon. Though, its purpose for attacking was unknown to Inuyasha. (Naraku also does not exist in this fic, the demons are only evil just because they are but this bear has a purpose) The bear swiped his powerful gigantic claws at Kagome's log. The bear demon was ignoring Inuyasha all together and it's only target was Kagome. Inuyasha, swung his massive sword at the demon in an attempt to protect Kagome. She was there terrified and frozen and in the area where the bear was aiming his claws. Fortunately, Tetsusaiga did not fail Inuyasha. The brown demon's big head was on the ground, it's blood surrounding the carcass. Unluckily for Kagome, the blood had reached her and was splattered all over her.

Kagome's POV

I was there, behind the log, frozen terrified with her eyes closed, ready for the painful strike. But it never came. I opened my eyes in time to see Inuyasha swinging his sword that looked like a fang towards the demon's head. The bear's head was decapitated, and his blood was all over her but his claws were heading for me. Then it came to me. My bows and arrows were in my backpack.

Her mother had insisted she put them in there in case of emergencies. Emergencies as in where a demon attacks. She was a miko, demons feared and despised mikos because they killed demons. Hastily, she pulled out the arrows hidden in her huge yellow backpack. They were miniature but when Kagome placed her mittened fingers on the bow, they suddenly enlarged. Grateful, she silently thanked her mother for her protectiveness over her daughter and her mother's miko magic. In a flash, she aimed her arrow and shot. The arrow was like a speeding bullet and hit the target, the bear's body. Because of her miko powers, the bear's body disintegrated into nothingness.

I let out a sigh of relief, she had saved herself from being human mincemeat. But from the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha diving towards her, she braced herself.

Inuyasha's POV

Even though I had chopped off the demon's head the claws were still heading towards Kagome. Because of gravity, I couldn't get to her in time. I panicked, my new friend, was going to die all because I wasn't there. On instinct, I tried to defy gravity but knew I couldn't succeed. When I finally reached ground, the bear was only a few feet away from Kagome. I leapt toward her in an attempt to push her down, shielding he with my body. She was at least 400 feet away from me and I knew I couldn't get there in time but I had to try. I gained more speed.

Looking ahead, I saw Kagome panic but then looked as if she remembered something. In a few seconds, she had reached into her backpack and took out a miniature set of bows. The bows glowed a bright pinkish purple and transformed into ones sized to fit Kagome. She immediately strung her bow and shot. The arrow became inflamed with pure pink light. Her aim was accurate and shot the bear on his torso. His being became nothingness. While all this had taken place, I was still running, straight for Kagome.

That's all folks! Sorry I had to leave you a cliffy, but I can't write the whole story in a chapter can I? I am sorry that the story is a bit weird, going to different point of views. I know that by reading the occurring events, that it took more than a few mere minutes, but I had to type in all the details! I also reread my first chapter again and this is not a crossover, I meant that it is based on Winter's Sonata. Gomen for that! Please review! Until next time!

Luv y'all

animemistress419


	3. Victory in More Than One Way

Hi! I am so sorry it took so long to update, but I have been plagued by writer's block!! (And I have to admit that I was a little lazy!! *sweat drops*)  So PLEASE forgive me!! I will try my best to update more often!  And now, on to review responses!

**DeeDee-Chan** : Yeah, that's true that her grandfather would insist for her to bring them… but let's just say in my fic, he doesn't exist! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Fourth Child of Destiny** : Thanks for you review!! Lol, I don't think I write really good thrillers, but I try my best!! Thanks for the compliment!  

**.**  : Thanks for your review!

On with the chapter! 

Inuyasha's POV 

            I was heading right toward her, unable to stop.  Seconds flew by as the distance between Kagome and I decreased.  I saw her as she gasped, aware of me approaching her.  She braced her self.  

Normal POV

The hanyou crashed into Kagome, but he cushioned her against him for the fall.  When the two finally stopped rolling, they were in a very intimate position, Kagome lying on top of him.

Kagome POV

I was bracing myself for a very hard landing, but instead of the hard ground, it was... a warm body.  I had to admit that it felt right, lying there in Inuyasha's arms, but I jumped up, escaping the warmth.  I could feel my face heat up and knew that my cheeks were getting redder by the second, despite the cold air.  "Let's go to school Inuyasha."  I heard myself saying, but my mind was still numb from the "embrace".  I saw him nod in agreement, but when he hunched down, I was confused... what was he doing?

Inuyasha POV

I hunched down, thinking that with her on my back, we would arrive faster.  I waited for her to get on, when she didn't.  Turning around, I saw her puzzled face.  I slapped my head, how was she to know that he was going to give her a ride?  

            "Climb on, we'll get there faster" With a nod and a slight blush, she climbed on.  I took off with a great leap, jumping from building to building, with the school's roof coming up in the distance.

Kagome POV

The cold winter wind rushed through my hair, making me feel exhilarated.  Inuyasha's soft silver tresses were blowing in my hair, tickling my face.  An involuntary shiver crawled up my spine, from the frigid air.  Inuyasha sensed this, and held on tighter, sharing is body warmth.  I cuddled into his back, watching the sights of the city below us. 

Inuyasha POV

 My feet struck the pavement of the school roof.  I bent down, letting Kagome off.  I took the concealing necklace out of my pocket and put it on.  Like a bucket of water pouring over me, the spell was cast, making my appearance human.  It was crucial for me to "be" human because, let's just say that I was treated unfairly when I am hanyou.  I looked up, revealing Kagome looking at me curiously.  

            "Where did you get that necklace?"  

I just muttered an incoherent word that closely resembled mom.  It satisfied Kagome's curiosity and she walked towards the door that led inside of the building.  I followed her, since I didn't know where to go.  

Kagome POV

I was walking down the staircase when I suddenly remembered to ask Inuyasha what his classes were.  I turned around and asked him.  It turned out that he had all the same classes as me, with the exception of art; he had a business type class.  I led him down to the band room, since it was seventh hour.  It was a coincidence, he played percussion while I the flute.  I introduced him to the teacher and we took our instruments out of our lockers and rehearsed for the next hour.  I had to admit that I was very impressed with Inuyasha's skill; it looked like he was playing the snare drum for ages.  The bell signaled seventh hour ending and the beginning of eighth hour, P.E.  I gave out a sigh of relief; it was the last class of the day!  Inuyasha and I separated, going to our respected locker rooms.  I headed to my locker cautiously, knowing that my friends would pounce on me, asking where I was that morning and such.  I was putting on my shorts when two voices came from behind me.  

            "Kagome….."  The voices said in unison.

            "Uh-oh…" 

I turned around to reveal my two best friends, Ayame and Sango.  They looked like predators, ready to pounce on their prey. (A/N kind of scary doncha think? Lol^-^) I was ready though; ready to answer their barrage of questions.  So, before they could fire, I said, "Wait, let me tell you the whole story after school, NO interruptions ok??"  They both smiled, and said deal.  

The trio walked out of the locker rooms to the gym.  There were already some boys and girls there.  Looking around, I spotted Inuyasha and gave him a wave, he waved back and smiled.  And it looked like he was already making friends, with Miroku and a friendly rival with Kouga.  

Another POV (Guess who this could be???)

I was sitting chatting with my friends, when I noticed a gorgeous guy walk out of the locker rooms, with silver locks and deep amber eyes.  I knew it was love at first sight, even my cold façade couldn't help but blush A LITTLE (lol can you imagine Kikyo blushing?).  Already, my friends had caught a look at him and were sighing.  I was going to walk up to him and unleash my charms on him, but he waved to someone.  I looked across the gym and saw Higurashi waving to him.  My fists were clenched, angry, how DARE Higurashi steal MY man???  I looked back at my friends; they were also giving Higurashi looks of hate.   But the teacher blew his whistle and we got into our lines and stretched and so on.  

Normal POV

This was yet another boring day in gym she thought, as she stretched.  She loved being active and all that, but on winter days such as these, the gym teachers had boring things planned.  *TWEEEET* (sry that was supposed to be the gym whistle... lol…) Teams of six for a racing challenge!  Hmmm, maybe not so boring today.. thought Kagome.  As usual, Kagome, Sango and Ayame gathered into a team.  

            "We need three more!"  Ayame shouted across the gym, to some people, hoping that three more people would join.  Three people appeared, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga.  

            "My dear Sango!! We are reunited once again!" Miroku said dramatically, as he took her hands. 'Will you bear my child?"  He asked earnestly.  Sango slapped him.  The other four just looked, not surprised at all, Miroku was known as the school's lecher but he was cute!  

            "Stop it you two, come on, the teacher's gonna give us directions!'  Kagome hissed.  She knew winning wasn't everything, but with this team, she knew they were going to be victorious.  Basically, all they had to do was to race four other teams through the obstacle course around the gym.  After a quick strategizing huddle, it took a while, since Miroku decided to grope Sango, they were ready.  At the start line, Kikyo, Kagome, and three other girls were ready.  A quick go was yelled from the gym teacher.  All five competitors were running quickly, leaping a top of the hurdles.  Kagome was tiring, but she didn't show it, she was the first to tag the next person, Sango, to signal them to go!  Sango climbed the wall and grabbed hold of the monkey bars, her strong arms gliding from bar to bar.  The four other girls had caught up and were directly behind her.  But determined to win, she reached the end and tagged Inuyasha and Kouga.  It was a three legged race, and despite the rivalry between them, they were surprisingly a great team.  The last part was up to Miroku.  He had to run to the finish line, leaping upon hurdles.  It was a close race, but Kagome's team had come out on top!  

Kikyo's POV

I was seething with anger; my team was by far the best, and was definitely going to win.  But Higurashi's team just had to win.  But what made me madder was that the hot guy was on her team!  All of this anger almost made me drop my cold expression.  However, I realized that my cold face was dropping so I regained my composure.  I walked over to Higurashi's team to give compliments to MY man and give Kagome a piece of my mind.      

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew, I think I squeezed the last of my creativity to write this chapter!! I think that this chapter is ok.  I just read over my two other chapters, and I guess I should have proofread more!! I kept going back and forth on POVs!  Anyways, PLEASE review!!  I think I will have the last chapter by next weekend, but it's UNCERTAIN!!!  I know the gym is little too huge by the descriptions of the race... but let's just say the school has a VERY large funding!! ^-^ I think I will have another story too… I know, I know, I already have a story going on... but the idea is too hard to resist!! I think the plot is used but, I like the idea of it! Thanks again for your reviews!! They are what keep me going!! Until next time!!

~animemistress419


	4. Confessions and Memories

Hi everyone!! Yay!! It's the weekend! And best of all, it's my spring break!! This hopefully means more updates! First, I want to thank my reviewers!! Thanks a million!  

**DeeDee-Chan ~ Thank you so much for your review! Yup! I definitely saw Winter's Sonata, the one with the cool guy with the hair and glasses!! It was my favorite Korean series for a while.. but that was the only and first one I ever saw!! *sweatdrops*.  However, I did just finish watching another drama called Glass Slipper, it's now my favorite out of the two.. it's so depressing!  As for the persistent guy, you'll find out either in this chapter!  Thanks again for your review!**

**Timelesslovelykagome ~ Thanks for your review!! I am glad that you think that my story's cool!**

**HatedFate ~ LOL!!! Yeah, I don't really blame you for being scared about those two.  It was kind of hard putting them in character, so I tried my hardest! Yeah, it IS kind of typical that our favorite hanyou is the spotlight, but who could ever not put him in the spotlight??? Anyways, thank you so much for your review!**

**I also want to tell you readers that have also seen the Korean series, some of the parts in this story aren't related to the series at all, so just to warn you guys!**

**THANK YOU ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Now, for the fourth chapter!!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Kagome POV**

I was talking to her teammates as a girl strutted confidently towards their little group.  Looking closer, I recognized the girl as Kikyo.  "Hi Kikyo!" she piped up cheerfully.  She nodded towards me.  I was puzzled, all I ever did to her was be kind, like I was to everyone else, but she was cold to me all the time, but I consider her one of my friends.  I then watched her walk over to Inuyasha.  

"Hey. Good job." Kikyo said to Inuyasha in a low tone.  It was all too obvious that Kikyo was trying get him interested in her.  Inuyasha's facial expression was uninterested however and muttered a faint thanks.  She opened her mouth to say more, but the bell rang to signal that the class ended.  Everyone filtered into their separate locker rooms.  I walked to my locker and changed, getting ready to go home.  

Sango, Ayame, and I walked to the train station.  I didn't notice someone was following me though.  I waved goodbye to them, as they got on their train.  I was going to walk away when there was a hand on my shoulder.  

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."  

I soon relaxed and turned around to reveal…. Kouga. His piercing blue eyes looking into my own.  Though, his stare didn't affect me, I was used to it, after knowing him for almost my whole life.  

            "Hi Kouga! Let's get on our train first and then we can talk.  And we could walk home together too; your house is close to mine."  I resolved, as we both got on the train.  Both of us took our seats, unaware that amber eyes were watching their every move and his sharp ears were listening into their conversation.  

            "So, what did you want to talk about Kouga?" I was really curious.  

            "H-how do you feel about the new guy, Inuyasha?" 

            "Why do you ask?" I was blushing at the remembrance 

            "I was just wondering that's all."

            "Well, okay, I will tell you since you are one of my best friends.  I think he's cute and I think I have a crush on him." By this time, I was tomato red.

I was so caught up on my own thoughts about the hanyou that I missed the hurt that quickly flashed in Kouga's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  He gave me a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes, that one I saw.  We were in a comfortable silence, watching all the scenery go by.  But he asked me another unexpected question.

            "Where were you this morning?" 

            "N-no where Kouga, I just over slept again and missed the train, that's all." I stammered lying.  I was guilty, I had known Kouga for a long time and he never lied to me.  But my answer didn't faze him; it happened all the time that the teachers called me Ms. Tardy, so he didn't suspect a thing.  The train lurched to a stop and I realized that it was mine and Kouga's.  Kouga grabbed my hand and lead me out of the crowded train.  Once outside, I swiftly took my hand away.  

            "Only lovers hold hands."  I teased.  To be honest, that was my philosophy, ONLY LOVERS hold hands, otherwise, to me, it is really awkward.  He gave me a smirk and left the station with me in his footsteps.  We walked, again in a silence.  He dropped me off at the door and left with a quick good-bye.  I headed in, greeting my family.

**INUYASHA POV**

I admit that I was a bit dazed as I walked home.  The girl I liked admitted that she had a crush on me.  That put a smile on my face.  I opened the front gate and unlocked the front door.  

            "Mom! I am home!" as I took off my shoes.  There was silence that greeted me, instead of my mother.  I thought she was home, but I guess she's working late.  I walked to the kitchen when a picture of my father stared at me.  I had never known my father, not even my mom offered me any clues.  I looked closer, the picture was torn, and that had peaked my curiosity when I had found those rip markings a few months ago.  That was why I was here.  I was here to figure out the mystery of my father.  Though, my mother didn't know, she just thinks that I just came here to be schooled in the city in which I was born.  I sat down and started on my homework, with thoughts of my mystery father on my mind.  

That's it everyone! I know that it's a bit short, but I have to plan it better, like who the father is, it's a bit confusing.  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  Send me your comments questions, and criticism if there's any of these. If there's enough reviews, I might update Tuesday or even earlier!! So please review!! 

~animemistress419        


	5. The Day Out

GOMEN!!! I said last chapter that I would update Tuesday or earlier, but things got busy! I am also really really happy!!! I got 4 reviews!! I know it isn't much compared to others but I am soo happy!!  I really want to thank you guys!!

**DeeDee-chan~ Thank you soooooo much for your review!! I also want to thank you for putting the link to my story in your profile!! It helps a lot!! Thanks again!! ^_^**

**HatedFate~ I appreciate your review!! Lol, yeah I feel the same way, but things will work out for him... (hint hint ^-^) Thanks again for your review!**

**Inugurl617~ Thanks for your review!! Here's your update!!**

**Inuyasha1991~ Thank you very much for your review! I read your story and I think it's great! Good luck on your project! ^-^**

Thank you all for your reviews once again!! They really encourage me to update!! Oh, I have forgotten to put up the disclaimer for the last few chapters, so here it is:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR WINTER'S SONATA!!!**

**THIS APPLIES FOR ALL CHAPTERS!!!**

On with the chapter! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's POV

Once again, my alarm clock rang.  I groaned as I reached over and smacked it with my palm.  The song, My Will, was getting old; I better change it, I thought, as I changed into my uniform.  I looked out the window before I left my room, it still hadn't snowed yet, but the skies were cloudy.  I closed the curtain and headed downstairs.  

I thought about Inuyasha while I walked down.  It had been two weeks that I've known him.  I blushed; somehow, my feelings had grown during the time period.  I measured my feelings.  We had gotten closer and closer day by day, but I had to admit that he was a mysterious kind of guy; even I knew little details about him.  Where were my feelings now? It wasn't a mere school girl crush, the attraction I felt were farther, much farther.  Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks, it was….._ love. _ But that was impossible, I was only 16.  But love had no limits.  I quickly calmed down, the blush slowly disappearing.  My mom would surely question what was wrong with me.  I greeted my family and ate my breakfast and headed towards the train station.

Inuyasha's POV

            My ears twitched as I heard coming footsteps heading towards my room. (A/N AWWWWE!!! HIS EARS ARE SOO KAWAII ^^!!) "I'm already up mom!" I shouted.  The footsteps stopped in front of my door and she told me to come and eat after I was dressed.  I put on my uniform and headed downstairs and took a seat in front of my mom.  Today was a rare occurrence, she was actually here.  Usually, she was already gone by the time I woke up.  I ate my usual morning meal, toast and some fruit, downed by orange juice.  There was silence between us, but it was a comfortable one.  I took this time to let my mind wander before school started.  Strange, it went directly to Kagome.  I definitely knew that I considered her more than a friend, perhaps a girlfriend, but I wasn't sure.  She was different than any other girl that I have met.  She accepted me for who I am and treated me well.  I was also beginning to think that she liked me too, more than just a friend, but like always, I wasn't sure.  Standing up, I took my glass to the sink, pecked my mom on the cheek and headed towards the station. 

Normal POV

            The two friends met on the train, taking seats near each other.  They exchanged hellos and how are you's.  Then both turned to the window looking at the scenery that never got old, enjoying each other's company, despite the silence.  (A/N lol, not very talkative people! ^^)  

            "Kagome, wanna go to a park with me?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.  She shrugged, "Okay." Was her only response.  The train came to a stop, at Cerulean Lake.  

Kagome's POV

I continued to stare out the window, when Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me up.  

            "Come on, let's go." He had something up his sleeve, this wasn't our stop.  I shot him a puzzled look.  He took my head in his hands and turned it to look out the window.  My eyes widened in understanding, I was looking a park with a lake.  My mouth formed an "O" but had no time to speak.  Inuyasha pulled me out of the train before the doors closed.  We walked out of the station and he crouched down.  By now, I knew what to do.  I climbed on and waited to be exhilarated once again.  The wind rushed past my hair and I pulled my scarf closer, the winter air was chilly.  I peered out from behind Inuyasha's curtain of black hair to look at the view.  The lake was as clear as glass and cerulean blue, true to its name.  There was a large island in the middle of the lake.  It was clear that our destination was that island.  There was a ferry waiting for passengers, but we passed the boat.  My fists enclosed Inuyasha's uniform; I was so sure that we were going straight into the lake. 

Inuyasha's POV

            I smirked when I felt Kagome's hands tighten on my shirt.  Gaining more speed, I took a strong leap into the air.  Flashes from my first encounter with Kagome came back, making me smile.  That day really changed my life, and he didn't know how right he was.

Kagome's POV

            I slowly opened my eyes; we were as high as the birds!  I let out a shudder of delight, it was a thrilling ride.  But it ended much too soon.  Before I knew it, Inuyasha's shoes had touched the ground.  I explored our surroundings; we were in a wood type setting.  There was a cement road that I guessed led around the island.  I breathed out a wow.  Inuyasha took my hand and we walked to the rental building.  I squeezed his hand in excitement.  (A/N remember last chapter!!! The holding hands thing!!)  

Inuyasha's POV

We walked hand in hand to the white building.  I was wondering how my hands became connected to Kagome's hands, but I didn't want to pull away.  The clerk greeted us and I asked for one bicycle.  Kagome looked at me in question, one?? I gave her one of my signature smirks, you'll see.  The man gave us a bicycle and we walked it to the cemented path.  I climbed on and motioned her on behind me.  She gave me one of her smiles and climbed on, holding on to my waist.  We rode around the island watching the lake's shores and the scenery.  We played games with each other, hide and seek and tag.  

Dusk was soon approaching and it was time to leave our special place.  It was very memorable, there was no one there.  Before we knew it, we were on the train ride back home.  We walked out of the train station towards her house.  It was then one snowflake fell.  Then, another and another.  This continued until there was a light snowfall.  

Kagome's POV

            I stared up in wonder at the sky; it was beautiful, like a snow globe.  And best of all, I shared it with Inuyasha.  We reached my house and we unclasped our hands.  I whispered a soft bye and walked up the steps, feeling Inuyasha's eyes upon my back.  I locked the front door and leaned upon it.  I decided that this was the best day of my life.  My thoughts were interrupted when my brother's voice cut through. 

            "She's home mom!"  I grimaced.  I knew I was going to be in trouble, the school officials had called my mom, informing her that I had ditched.

            "Kagome."  Her sharp stern voice led me to the living room.  I knew I was in for it.  But when I walked in, her expression softened.  "Where were you today? Why didn't you attend school?" she asked curiously.  I gulped; I knew I was going to be caught, so I just spilled out the whole truth.  I rambled on and on about my day and how I spent it with Inuyasha. By the time I was done, I was blushing, out of embarrassment.  But surprisingly, when I looked up, she was smiling.  

            "Kagome, I know you are old enough to make your own decisions, so I will let this slide.  But if you ever do it again, please call me. I was worried sick.  Besides, it's not like I didn't do these kinds of things when I was your age."  Her eyes were sparkling, this was a good sign.  

            "Okay mama.  I promise there won't be more of these kinds of days." I promised.  I knew she trusted me and I didn't want to take advantage of it.  She nodded at me, excusing me to my room.  I gave her a quick smile and ran up the stairs.  

            I collapsed on my bed, snuggling into the sheets.  After a long day, I was glad to be in such a warm bed.  My thoughts of Inuyasha were interrupted by the depths of slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay!! Another chapter!! Hmm, looks like their relationship is blossoming ^-^!!  I figured I will take Kagome's mother's personality in the series and not get Kagome in trouble! About the next chapter, I am hoping to get it done by the weekend, so expect either Saturday or Sunday.  Thank you so much for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews make me get off my butt and update!!! Thanks again for reading!!

~animemistress419  


	6. The Forgiving Kiss

Hi everyone!!! Wow!! I got such great feedback on the last chapter!!!  I really want to thank you guys!!

**Inugurl617~ Thanks for your review!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Inuyasha1991~ Thank you for your review!! I am glad you loved it!**

**Clearwater-Faerie~ Thanks for the compliment and the review!! It's awesome that you're Korean!! Have you seen any dramas before?**

**HatedFate~ Thanks for your review!! Lol!! I hope you like this chapter! **

Thank you once again for all your reviews!! I hope this chapter meets your standards!! Enjoy!! Oh, here's the disclaimer again:

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NOR WINTER'S SONATA!!! **

And that disclaimer applies for all chapters from now on….hmmm; did I do that last chapter??? *sweat drops* sorry I am really forgetful if I did! ^-^ Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's POV

            BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! The loud sound reached my ears and I jumped out of bed immediately because of the shock.  That darn buzzard could have been much gentler.  I had decided to give the buzzard a try since the songs were kind of getting annoying, but I was going to change that sound tonight, even if it killed me.  I gave out a loud sigh and slowly walked to the bathroom with my back slumped.  I did my morning rituals, glad that I was up early for once.  I didn't want Souta to dump water on me again like the other day.  Too bad I was to busy to plot revenge for that.  I walked down the stairs and ate some breakfast.  Wow, I should get up early more often, my mom wasn't even up and I wasn't going to be late.  Soon, I heard footsteps above me, telling me that both my brother and mom were up.  I waited them to come down before I left.  I had a lot of time to spare.  After waiting for fifteen minutes, two pairs of feet were visible climbing down the steps.  I picked my backpack up and went to the front door.  The stairs were located near the front door, so saying good-bye to them would be on the way out.  

"Wow, you're certainly early this morning Kagome." My mom's voice was packed with surprise.  

"Yeah, well, I better get going! Bye mom! Bye Souta!" I walked towards the front gate and opened it.  The chilly winter morning air greeted me.  I walked to the front gate and stepped out in the sidewalk, I made my way towards the train station.  

Inuyasha's POV

I was waiting for the train to arrive when a familiar voice yelled to me.

"Inuyasha!" I looked behind and Kagome was there, making her way towards me through the huge crowd.  She finally made and gave me one of her grins.  My heartbeat suddenly rose, but I ignored it and acted cool.  I gave her one of my smiles.  What was happening to me??? I rarely smiled, not even in front of my mother.  Now, suddenly, I was handing them out like presents at Christmas.  But before I thought more about it, the train was heard approaching and came to an abrupt stop in front of us.  The both of us got on, for if we didn't we would surely be caught in a stampede of people.  The two of us walked towards "our" compartment, where we first met.  This was where we sat ever since.  Kagome started talking and we soon had a conversation that would last us until the ride ended.

Kouga's POV

I was about to shout to Kagome when I first saw her enter the station, but she was headed towards the large crowd gathering in front of the train port.  I followed her, wanting to sit next to her on the train and talk, just like the good old days…before Inuyasha came.  These days, she wasn't hanging out with me anymore, she was seen with _him_.  But I wasn't expecting the sight in front of me when I finally reached the front of the crowd.  Kagome and Inuyasha were smiling at each other.  It was something in their gaze that caused my heart to twist painfully, _love_.  They were in love with each other and were oblivious to it.  My fists were clenched tightly, it wasn't fair.  I was the one who had known Kagome the longest and had always been there for her.  And all this time, I thought she loved me back.  I was about to make confess to her on that fateful day, but _he_ came into the picture.  He had just shown up and there they were, happily in love.  But I wasn't going to give her up without a fight.  The train's loud arrival startled me out of my thoughts.  I followed them in and they led me to the very back compartment.  They took a seat, and I took a seat behind them.  I then started eavesdropping on their conversation.  Inuyasha gave her a smirk and asked her a question that made my blood boil.

"So…… did you enjoy the trip to the lake yesterday?"   I saw Kagome give him one of her prettiest smiles.  

"Of course!  Maybe we can go again?  But not on a school day though because my mom almost got mad at me yesterday."   I found myself growling but kept it under control.  Inuyasha was a dog demon and could hear the faintest sounds and smell me, but my strong concealment charm had hidden my wolf demon scent.  Right now, I was seeing red; I was the only one that ever received those kinds of smiles from Kagome.  And what about this trip?? So that was where she was yesterday.  To think that I thought she was sick, but no, she was spending time with that….that MUTT!  This was then the conversation moved on to more less important things.  I have had enough of this, Kagome was mine.  So I stood up and walked away to the next compartment.   I didn't want Kagome to know that I had eavesdropped.  And I wasn't going to pick with that half breed……yet.

Kagome's POV

I was really disappointed that the train had reached the station near the school.  I was so close on getting to know my favorite hanyou….WAIT!! Where did my come from??? I knew that I was in love, but no need to get possessive...not yet anyways, I didn't know about his feelings.  Though, he does like me, I just don't know if he likes me likes me.  I sighed; this conversation with my head was going no where.  I followed Inuyasha out of the station and we walked to the school.  Oddly, my hand reached for his hand, like it was a natural reaction.  To my relief, he didn't even hint of letting go, he just gripped my hand tightly and gave it a squeeze.  I felt my mood soar up; this was going to be a great day.  But as soon as it went up, it plummeted down like a penny dropped from the empire state building.  

"Kagome!! You have some explaining to do about yesterday!!" the voices of Sango and Ayame filled the air, a bit too high and sweet.  My back went rigid and my mind was filled with fear, those two girls could do anything…literally when they set their mind to it.  

"Hehe." I laughed nervously.  "How about this weekend during a sleepover!" I watch their maniacal faces slowly shift to instant pleasure, knowing that they got their way.  Last time, I had to explain everything that had happened the day when I met Inuyasha to them.  It had taken at least four hours total with all their questions.  Boy, it was going to be a loooooong weekend.  

"Inu-chan!! How are you today??!!!" I turned to my right revealing none other than Kikyo.  

It was really weird, after Inuyasha had been here; she's been hanging around us, well hanging around Inuyasha who was hanging out with us.  And her usual stoic expression was kind of gone, she was actually nicer now.  More like a school girl than an adult trapped in a teen body.  She said hi to me more often and even engaged me in some conversations.  We actually became sort of friends.  Not really close ones but still friends.  She turned to me and started to greet me when she looked down to our hands.  They were linked, and jealousy was clearly in her eyes.  We suddenly blushed and let go.  

My philosophy, ONLY COUPLES hold hands was known throughout the whole school.  Some guy in the first grade held my hand and I made it a point to everyone I knew that ONLY COUPLES hold hands.  Let's just say that Kikyo found out that we were more than just good friends that moment on.  

I turned around and to make matters worse, there was Kouga behind us, staring darkly at Inuyasha.  Kouga walked up to me and gave me a smile and greeted me.   

"Hi Kouga!! Where were you on the train? We were on, but I couldn't see you anywhere!" I asked sweetly, trying to clear up the tension in the air.  He gave me a smile but I looked at his eyes and his smile didn't quite reach it. 

"Oh, that, I was late.  I had to help my parents with something." I nodded understanding.  The silence was thick in the air.  Anything was welcome to make the air less dense.  Even Miroku's lechery was welcomed… where was the guy when you needed him??  Then the bell rang and everyone headed towards the door.  I let out a huge breath.  Saved by the bell. 

I sighed out another sigh that morning.  Was it me or was I sighing a lot more often? I was piled with homework since I had ditched yesterday.  But I decided it was worth it, spending a day with Inuyasha was worth six full days of homework.  (A/N Wouldn't you agree?? *swoons* ^_^) this hour was my off hour and I headed towards the library to start on my homework.  Hopefully, I could lighten my load for tonight.  I had to study too, the semester's end was nearing and finals were coming.  (A/N as you can tell from my age, I am not in high school yet, so forgive me if this kind of stuff is incorrect! And I want this to happen so I have to make it happen now, in the middle of the year... you'll see what I am talking about when you read on)  When I reached the library, I saw Inuyasha already sitting at a table reading a thick book.  I plopped myself in a chair next to him and started taking my books out.  

"Excuse me, but will you two sign up for your next after school activities? It will be less of a rush if we ask individual people what they want to participate in." a girl with wavy black hair asked them.  

"Sure!" I looked over the list, hmmm.  Football… definite nope…Latin club…nope can't speak the language…radio club...YES!!!  Radio club was a club that hosted the school's radio station.  The club members were DJ's in the station.  It was a really popular club and there were luckily two spots left.  Who else was going to be there?  I scanned that list, I became soooo excited!! All of my closest friends were there… even Kikyo!  I signed my name on the sheet and gave it to Inuyasha.  I watched him skim the list and he signed his name on the radio club too.  This is going to be a blast!  We then went back to our homework as the girl headed towards another group of students.  

"Inuyasha Tetsusaiga and Kagome Higurashi, please come to the office." The speaker blared out.  I groaned, what now?  Together, we walked into the office and waited on the chairs the secretary pointed out.

I had to admit that I was really nervous, my palms were sweaty and my fingers were shaking.  The principal then walked out and told us that we were to follow him.

"Take a seat you two." He sat on his leather swivel chair.  "Why were you not in school yesterday?"  We remained silent; it was the best thing to do under these circumstances.  "I see, because your absences have not been excused by your parents, you will receive punishment. Your task is to stay after school for the remainder of the week, Thursday and Friday to clean the school grounds.  The grounds will be clean and the leaves raked.  Do you understand?" We both nodded.  "You are excused." We headed back to the library and gathered our books, our electives were next and that would be in a few minutes.  I should have known that we were to be punished.  But like I said before, it was worth it.  

"Kagome, I'm sorry."  I heard Inuyasha whisper.  He knew that I could hear him.  I turned towards him.  

"Whatever for? Why are you apologizing?" I was puzzled… why was he apologizing?

"For getting you in trouble of course, it was my fault, I should have told him that so you wouldn't have to be punished." He explained.  I was then shocked, it was both of us that ditched so why did he want to take the blame?  

"Look Inuyasha, you know that we BOTH ditched.  It isn't entirely fault, it is mine as well." I scolded him lightly for believing such ridiculous thoughts.  My finger kept jabbing his chest lightly.  "Besides," I leaned up closer to his ear, "I wanted to go and the punishment is worth it." Without another thought, I kissed him on the cheek and rushed to my class.  I was really thankful that this was the one class that he didn't have with me, otherwise, he would see my tomato red face. 

Inuyasha's POV

I was completely shocked, she just kissed me!  Her touch made my cheek tingle.  My hand reached up and touched the spot.  I felt my cheeks flushing too.  Her lips were so soft and the kiss was about three seconds, but something made me wish that she could have kissed me a little to the left, on his lips.  He smacked his head, he was hanging out with Miroku a little too much there.  With that thought, he headed towards his business class.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's it! Awwwww!! They kissed….sort of!! Also, I know that the events so far in the story aren't in sequence as it happened in Winter's Sonata.  I am sorry if you don't like it like it, but I like adding twists of my own and such.  After all, I don't want my story to be an exact replica of the drama.  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!! This might be the only chapter you'll get in a while because sadly, my spring break is ending. School is starting on Monday!! WAHHHHH I don't want to though!! After this break, I am looking forward to summer break!! But that doesn't mean I will try and update.  I will try and update on the weekends from now on.  Also, will you guys check out a new story that I just wrote? It's called THE MYSTERIOUS SOLDIER.  Don't let the first chapter make you think it's boring; it is the intro after all!!! If there are enough reviews, I will make chapter 2!! Here's the summary: 

**In search of her father, Kagome finds herself in a bad predicament.  However, before things get ugly, a mysterious guy, obviously a soldier, saves her.  His silver hair and amber eyes intrigued her, and so she sets out on a journey in search of him.  During the journey, feelings for the mysterious soldier develop.  Will she find him?   **

The next chapter in MYSTERIOUS SOLDIER is going to be exciting!! It's when Kagome meets our mysterious silver haired hero!!! 

The next chapter for Winter's Hanyou will reveal clues and info about Inuyasha's dad!! Stay tuned!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^_^ ****


	7. Identity Revealed

Hi everyone!! Wow!! I never thought that my story would be read and reviewed at all… I didn't think that I would be writing the seventh chapter!!  Thanks to my reviewers!!

**Inuyasha1991~** Thank you soo much for all your reviews!! I am really glad you like my story!! Here's your update! I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been awfully busy with school!  Enjoy!

**Inu gurl617~ **Thanks for your review!  I updated my other story too!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Toohyper~ **I would really like to thank you for your review.  I am not Korean by the way, but Vietnamese.  I've seen two very good Korean dramas so far (they're really long…but really good!) and that's it!  Though, I really want to see more.  I agree that my story isn't the best out there, as I have said, writing isn't my strengths.  And that this idea isn't original because I technically took the plot from Winter's Sonata.  However, I am adding a few twists and details to make this story stand out from the drama, Winter's Sonata, Inuyasha style.  But I appreciate your compliment that my story is cooking so far, I just hope it gets well done soon! ^^ As for the Korean drama that you described… I haven't seen that one, but it sounds really really good… do you know the title of it?  I am intrigued by the plot and want to see it.  I would like to thank you again for your review… it really made me think about my story and how I could improve it.  Thanks! 

Phew, that was quite a response!!  Once again, I appreciate all the reviews and apologize to keep you all waiting!   Without further ado, let the chapter begin!!!

CHAPTER 7

            Kagome was in a daze.  That was the first kiss she had ever given to a boy.  Though, it didn't count as her "first kiss" in her book.  Those kinds of kisses had to be out of love.  Right now, that kiss was forgiving, besides, she didn't know if Inuyasha felt the same way about her.  Her cheeks tinted at the thought of doing that with him.  

She entered her art class.  It was lucky that Inuyasha didn't have this class with her, her nerves were still settling from the peck on the cheek.  As she settled in her seat, she pondered how she would react if she did have an actual kiss.  If it took eight minutes for her to settle after a mere peck, she would be out like a light if it did happen… hopefully, that won't happen.  

"Now class today is free drawing day, grab a piece of charcoal and draw what you desire."  Kagome happily grabbed her sketch pad and piece of charcoal.  She pondered on her subject.  She loved these days in art, her mind was free to wander while her hands did the task, it was almost like a free period.  

But of all the things in her mind, it just had to rewind back to the peck.  She was exasperated.  The teenager was sure that other teenagers would just giggle and forget about the whole thing, but not her.  She didn't know what the particular feeling that rose, when her lips touched his cheek.  Her hands were whipping across the paper while her thoughts ambled on.  

Her eyes were unfocused but after five minutes of spacing out, she glanced down at the paper to see what she had drawn.  Her eyes were as wide as saucers when they saw it.  

Her hands had formed a masculine face with a delicate nose.  The hair length was beyond the length of the paper.  Though, it was strange, there were no human ears, instead, there were cat like ears.  Her nimble fingers touched the rough sketch; it was good enough to be real.  

"Oh! How kawaii!" What do you call it Kagome?"  The art student was startled out of her intense concentration from that sudden voice.  The art teacher looked over her student's drawing.  

"Umm."  Kagome hesitated, trying to think quickly.  "Hanyou." she blurted out.  "I—I got it from my grandfather's legends at the shrine, yeah that's it.  And there was the inspiration I guess."  The teacher nodded in approval and continued on.  

The teenager gave out a quick sigh of relief.  She didn't want anyone to know that Inuyasha was a half demon.  The drawing did look like him after all.  Her slender fingers reached for the piece of charcoal and began adding details to the hanyou.  Shadowed parts of his face and his eyes made him look more mysterious.  She added a haori like Inuyasha's to the drawing.  "Wow, seems like a replica of him."  It was true; it was a copy of the real thing.  Her artistry skills never failed her.  Suddenly, the bell to signal the end of the class rang.  Kagome gathered her materials and headed out the door towards the band room.  

She peered into the room to see if he was there already.  Yup, there he was, rocking out on the drum set.  There went her plan for a calm approach.  Now she would just have to greet him and act like nothing happened… right?  She hoped that this was the right thing to do; it was her first experience after all.  She straightened out her school uniform skirt and walked in.  She walked past the drum set and saw that Inuyasha gave her a shy smile and mouthed "after school".  The worrying was suddenly lifted off her chest.  Kagome nodded and gave him a smile in agreement.  To say the least, band class went by fairly quick.  It was finally the last class of the day, P.E.

Kagome was piling her hair into a ponytail when Ayame reminded her of their planned sleepover this weekend.  She inwardly groaned, it was going to be a very long weekend.  The duo was soon joined with Sango and the trio walked out into the gym talking about the latest gossip.  

"Higurashi, you, me here, right now."  Kikyo yelled across the gym.  Rolling her eyes, Kagome strolled over to the group of sneering girls, with Ayame and Sango behind her.  "So, you think you can just take my Inuyasha away from me, don't you?  My friends saw you kiss in the library today.  And you aren't going to get away with it you hear me?  I am going to win his heart, if it's the last thing I do.  So stay away from..."  Kikyo was interrupted when Inuyasha cut in.

"Who should she stay away from Kikyo?" he asked coldly.  "What I do with Kagome is none of your business, and frankly, I see you only as a friend. Come on guys."  Kouga and Miroku soon joined the group after they walked away from Kikyo and the others.  

Kouga caught Kagome staring into space.  Gently, he touched her hand in concern and Kagome gave him a thankful look.  The silent exchange didn't go by a certain half demon though.  He felt a twinge of jealousy but ignored it.  He and Kagome were only friends anyway.  But a voice in his head just had to say that mere friendship wasn't enough, it was something more.  It may have been _love_.  The demon shook his head to make the thoughts scatter.  He had only known Kagome for like what… two weeks?  That was much too fast to love someone. Wasn't it? 

Somehow, the two made it through gym with the distractions in their heads.  Before Kagome knew it, she was waiting for Inuyasha behind the school near the shed.  A distant figure was seen making his way towards the school girl.  Turning around, Kagome opened the shed with the key the principal gave her.  The dark musty shed revealed some gardening equipment.  Their first assignment to do in detention was to rake the leaves that were lying on the school lawn.  She gathered two rakes and handed one to Inuyasha.  Both looked out on the school property and groaned.  This was going to take forever.  Determined to get the job done, both ran out into the field and started raking.  Conversation started to get the tedious job more entertaining.  

"Tell me more about yourself." Kagome requested since she didn't know much about the hanyou.  Inuyasha smiled at her curiosity and complied with her request.

"Well, you already know that I'm a hanyou.  Okay, more about my family.  I have a mother, Sakura, you know, the famous actress.  She was the one who gave me my dog demon traits, she's all demon.  Don't freak out on me though, it isn't all that glam to have a famous mom.  I also have sort of a brother.  His name's Sesshoumaru.  Though he isn't really my really brother, we just got along really well and he is like a real bro to me, but he's human.  He gives me advice and all that.  As for my father, I don't really know what happened to him, I don't know anything about him except that he is human.  All I have is a photograph of him at home.  I don't think there is anything more."  

Kagome carefully listened to his every word.  She had noticed that his voice kind of dropped off at the mention of his father.  Dropping her rake, she walked over to him.  He was busily raking at the leaves to have noticed her.  His mind too occupied about the subject of his father.  

Inuyasha was wondering where his father was and if he was ever going to find him.  His thoughts were broken up when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.  It was Kagome.  One of his callused hands rose and enclosed one of her hands.  

"It's okay Inuyasha; I know you'll find him.  And you know what?  I'll always be there when you need me.  I know exactly how you feel because I lost a father also."  Kagome assured him.  The dog demon turned around and gave her a gentle smile in thanks.  She smiled back and returned to her rake and continued working.

Unbeknownst to the working pair, there was someone who was behind the shed spying on them.  His piercing blue eyes filled with anger as he watched the intimate exchange between the two.  That was it, Kagome was supposed to like him more than that jerk over there.  If that baka weren't here right now, Kagome and him would be happily dating.  His alluring orbs watched them finishing the task.  Inuyasha offered to take the rakes back into the shed while Kagome wait for him near the entrance of the school.  They would take the train ride back together.  This was the perfect chance.  As Inuyasha walked out of the shed, Kouga jumped out and held Inuyasha up by the collar in a threatening way.  His blue eyes were fiery with anger.  

"Stay away from Kagome you hear?  She's meant to be with me."  Kouga spattered out in anger.  One of his fists rose to the height of Inuyasha's head.  He was about to strike when the demon spoke up.  

"Do really want to hit me?"  Inuyasha was talking his way out of the fight.  Sure, with his demon strength, he could have this guy beaten to a mere pulp, but that would ruin his identity.  Slowly his fists lowered and he let Inuyasha go.  Walking away, he gave one last glance to Kouga and walked off, near the entrance.  

Kagome came into sight and Inuyasha acted like nothing had happened.  Besides, Kouga and Kagome were still best friends and he didn't' want to ruin that friendship.  

"Come on, let's go home."  

Opening the front door, Inuyasha ran to his room and threw his book bag on his bed.  Changing into his pajamas after a shower, he climbed down the stairs to the kitchen for dinner.  The light was on, indicating that his mother was eating there.  

"Hi mom."  She nodded and continued eating.  Getting a bowl from the cabinet, he retrieved his food and sat down across from his mother.  After a few minutes of eating, Inuyasha asked a question.

"Mom, where did dad go to high school?"  She almost choked on her rice, but gracefully swallowed it.  

"Why do you ask honey?" 

He shrugged "Just asking."

"Well, to be honest, he attended the school that you are going to right now, it's also where I went."

Inuyasha nodded, hope was starting to appear.  Tomorrow, he might just find out who his father is.  

THE NEXT DAY (AFTER SCHOOL)

"You go ahead home with Kouga, Kagome.  I have to look something up in the library."  She nodded and said good-bye while I walked to the library.  Excitement was building up within him.  He will find out his father's name and everything!!  He nodded to the librarian and headed towards the shelves filled with past yearbooks.  He made his way to the year when his mother was a senior.  His parents had met in high school so they would be in the same year.  He gingerly took the book and settled down to a seat.  He flipped through the pages.  It was going to take long since all he had to distinguish his father was a picture.  He was about to turn the page when there he was, his father.  It was a replica of a photo he had at home.  His father was there along with his two best friends, his mother and another man.  Inuyasha glanced down at the caption; his father's name was Hiroto Toshiyama.  But that's impossible.  Inuyasha's heart quickened.  But all the pieces of the puzzle fitted.  Toshiyama was Kouga's last name… and… Kouga was human.  **And that meant that Kouga was his half brother.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The end of chapter seven!!  I know that in the series it goes differently, and that all this info is revealed closer to the end, but I have it all planned out!! No worries!!  I hope you guys aren't mad that I made Kouga human, but it was a sacrifice that had to be made in order for the story to work.  THIS IMPORTANT LATER ON IN THE STORY BY THE WAY:  Inuyasha got the photo from his father in an envelope so he knows who his real father is.  Remember this for later on the story!!! 

Important points-

~Inuyasha's dad is human (sorry if you guys don't like it)

~Kouga is also human so it makes sense if Inuyasha is his half brother

~ Sesshoumaru is NOT Inuyasha's REAL brother… he is LIKE a brother to Inuyasha.  In this story, he also kind but can still be a little emotionless at times!!

NOTE:::::: For you guys that have watched Winter's Sonata, if you are curious on why I had told everyone that Kouga is Inuyasha's half brother this early in the story… it was because I thought the it would make better sense for everyone to know what's happening that is oblivious to the characters… which makes it more fun!! 

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! Reviews are always appreciated!! 

~animemistress419


	8. My Favorite Animal

Hi everyone!! Here's the eighth chapter of Winter's Hanyou!! I am glad that you liked my last chapter!! Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Inuyasha19912- Thank you for you review!! As for Kouga knowing, you will find out in this chapter!! Thanks again!! You have easily become my number one reviewer!**

**Fruitpeach****- nope, this isn't that one.  There are certainly a lot of dramas out there!  Thanks for your review!**

CHAPTER 8

Inuyasha was shocked.  It all made sense, his father was human and Kouga was human.  His shock was soon replaced with anger.  How could his father do that to his mother?  But that feeling soon dropped.  It couldn't be helped what was done was done.  But he was still half brothers with Kouga.  Judging by the looks of things, Kouga didn't know but his mother did.  

"I guess mom had a right to keep this from me." He muttered as he walked to the university.  That was where his father, Hiroto worked as a professor of calculus.  

The hanyou sniffed the air; his father was in this very room.  He opened the door and entered.  There was a lecture going on and his father was center stage.  Inuyasha took a seat in the back row and watched the lesson.  

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Inuyasha was bored.  He already knew the concept his father was teaching.  Though he was only in high school, he has mastered what advanced college math students had learned.  I guess you can say he got his math genes from his father.  

"Now, can anyone come up here and solve this equation?" Hiroto asked.  No one stood up, for everyone was confused.  Inuyasha got up and walked to the front of the large room.  Hiroto looked surprised for he hasn't seen this student before.  He handed the chalk to the silver haired boy in front of him.  The boy took the chalked the complicated equation in a matter of seconds.  There were murmurs from the students up above, they were curious about the math whiz. 

The boy stopped writing since he was finished with the problem and then the dismissal bell rung.  Everyone filed out, except for Inuyasha and the professor.

The professor gathered his coat and briefcase.  He glanced at the boy and saw his school uniform, a high school student? How could that be?

"Where did you learn how to do math like that?" the professor asked curiously.  The amber eyed boy was surprised and answered evenly.

"I like doing math." was his simple answer.  The professor held out his hand.

"Hiroto." Inuyasha took his hand out of his pocket and shook his hand.  

"Inuyasha."  Both smiled but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey dad, ready to go?"  The two looked up to see Kouga.  Hiroto nodded to his son and said good bye to Inuyasha.

"Good bye Inuyasha, it was nice to meet you."  Inuyasha nodded and walked up to the door.  He nodded to Kouga and left. 

*~*~*~* The Next Day~*~*~*~* 

RING RING RING 

Kagome groaned, who would call at this hour?  She looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened, Inuyasha??!!  Her hands flew to the phone and she answered it.

"Morning 'gome.  You up yet?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Um, sorry about that, but look outside."

"Why?"

"Just look ok? Just rust me on this."

"Ok, hold on."

Kagome walked over to the window and opened the curtains.  Her eyes widened at the sight.  "Kirei.." It had snowed last night and now, it was a winter wonderland.  

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's naivety.

"It's so pretty Inuyasha!!"

"Yeah, so I was thinking, you want to go back to Cerulean Lake today? We're not ditching school again, it's the weekend." 

"Alright Inuyasha, come to my house in about an hour."

"See you then."

Kagome changed into waterproof pants and a sweater.  She skipped to breakfast and ate it fast since she had to get ready.  No one was home, her mother had gone to work and her brother had gone to Sango's house to play with Kohaku.  She slipped on her warm coat and her blue gloves and scarf.  While she was putting her hair into a ponytail, the door bell rang, it was Inuyasha.  She quickly tied the ponytail and opened the door.  

"Hi! Ready to go?"  Inuyasha asked.

She nodded and smiled.  Locking the door behind her, the duo walked to the train station.  

"Now approaching Cerulean Lake, please be careful when getting off, thank you for riding."

Kagome got off the train and Inuyasha followed.  She unconsciously took Inuyasha's hand in hers.  Inuyasha acknowledged it and gave her slender hand a squeeze, the warmth of his hand seeping into hers.  In a comfortable silence, the two rode to the island in the middle of the lake.  

Instead of renting bikes like last time (it would be too hard to ride in snow anyway) they walked to the center of the island where the park was.  Much to their surprise, it was deserted and it was only them there.  Kagome ran excitedly to the freshly fallen snow. 

"Come on Inuyasha!! Let's make a snowman!"  Kagome took a medium sized snowball and started rolling it around, the mass slowly getting bigger.  When the "snowball" finally got to the point of being Impossible for Kagome to roll anymore, she stopped.  Standing up, she looked for Inuyasha.  There he was, rolling another snowball but he stopped and looked at her snowball.  He then picked up his snowball with ease.  He walked over and placed it gently on top of hers.  

When Inuyasha turned around, he smirked at Kagome's face, shocked.  

"I'm hanyou remember?"  She mentally smacked herself for forgetting that one little detail.  Inuyasha then started rolling the third ball of snow for the head.  He gingerly placed it on top and Kagome stuck the rocks and twigs in for the physical features.  

When she stuck the last rock in, something hit her on the back of her head, cold and stinging her warm skin.  She turned around and she saw Inuyasha smiling smugly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice.  Her hands were reaching behind her, taking a bit of snow and hiding it in her hand.  She walked up to Inuyasha, who was frozen to his spot, confused.  She leaned her face near his face, where Inuyasha could feel her warm breath on his nose.  She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers.  Their lips only a few inches apart.  

Inuyasha was lost in the depths of chocolate when he was snapped out of his reverie when his face was cold and stinging from the sudden cold sensation.  His amber eyes widened in surprise and watched Kagome as she ran away from him, giggling.  

A smile that defined revenge rose on his cold lips and he ran after her.  

Balls of snow flew through the air and shrieks were heard.  Panting, Kagome collapsed into the cooling snow.  Her face upward to the sky.  Beside her, she heard Inuyasha drop too.  Both looked up to the sky, where the sun had come out and the skies were blue.  Sitting up, she walked over to the picnic bench nearby.  She sat down and started piling the snow and shaping it.  

Inuyasha sat up when he heard her stand up and walk to the picnic table.  He waited until she called him over.  He stood up and shook off the excess snow while he walked to Kagome.  When he reached her, his eyes darted to the little figure Kagome had made.  It was…him.  There stood mini Inuyasha made of snow, in his hanyou form.  It was a little lopsided but Inuyasha smiled at Kagome for trying.  

He sat down next to her and his hands gathered more snow and shaped it.  Inuyasha was half way done when Kagome figured out what he was making.  She quickly made three balls and put them together.  Inuyasha was decorating his with the twigs on the table while Kagome did the same.  

The two faced each other and showed each other their snowmen.  Kagome had a "girl" snowman while Inuyasha's was a grumpy looking one.  His snowman had one twig for a mouth and it made the snowman have a strict and grumpy expression.  

"Mou, your snowman's a grouch, Inuyasha-kun."  Her fingers took a remaining twig and placed it on Inuyasha's snowman.  

Inuyasha started chuckling, 

"It looks like it's ready to kiss someone!"  He suddenly stopped and one of his large hands encircled Kagome's snowman while the other hand encircled his own.  He pushed them together until their "lips" touched.  

"Kawaii! They're kissing!"  She looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction when she caught him looking at her.  His face lowered to hers and his soft lips touched her lips in a short but sweet kiss.  He pulled away and looked at Kagome.  She was shocked but a smile rose from her pink cherry lips.  

"He kissed me! Does this mean that he likes me too?  It's okay, I will find out later, we will have our whole lives together anyhow." Kagome mused in her head.

The rest of the day went by fast and before they knew it, they were walking in a town near Cerulean Lake.  The streets were bustling with people.  They were playing the "Get to know you" game, while taking in the sights.  It was Kagome's turn to ask a question when she thought of one.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Inuyasha paused for a bit thinking and then his face lit up.  He stopped walking and faced Kagome.  

"You want to know what my favorite animal is? Well, my favorite animal is a human."

"Just one human? Who is it?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  His amber eyes softened and he replied.

"On New Year's Eve, which is a week away, meet me right at this spot and we shall spend the beginning of a New Year together.  And then I will tell you who my favorite human is."

Kagome nodded and grasped his hand, heading to the train station to go back home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha stood with Kagome in front of the front gate.  

"Would you like to come in for dinner?"  she asked him, her eyes pleading. 

"Sure."  Happily, she walked inside with Inuyasha behind her.  

"I'm home with a guest!"

"Hey sis! I just got home."  Souta yelled, running down the stairs.  

"Who's this?" he questioned, as he saw Inuyasha.

"Souta, meet Inuyasha.  Inuyasha, this is my brother, Souta."

"Hey kid." Inuyasha greeted smiling warmly.

"Hi! Do you want to play video games with me?"

"Souta, where's mom?" Kagome looking around, but not seeing her mother.

"Oh, she called and said have dinner without her since she's working late." Souta replied, pulling Inuyasha to the living room to play games. 

"Is ramen for dinner okay for you two?"  Two loud yeses answered her and she set to work cooking the ramen.

Ten minutes later, the two boys came into the kitchen, following the delicious smells drifting throughout the house.  Kagome set out the bowls and the three started eating hungrily.

~*~*~*~*~*AFTER DINNER~*~*~*~*~*

"Bye Inuyasha, I hope you enjoyed your dinner.  And thank you very much for today."  

"I had a lot of fun Kagome and I am glad you enjoyed today. See ya at school on Monday okay?"

Kagome nodded and looked at his bare hands.  Taking out her blue gloves out of her pocket, she told Inuyasha to hold out is hands.  Taking each hand she slipped a glove on each.  

"But Kagome, these are yours.  And besides, hanyous don't get cold." he protested.

"No, I want you to borrow them.  Give them back to me on New Year's Eve.  I'll be fine, I have another pair anyways."  Inuyasha saw the stubbornness in her eyes and just gave up.  

"Night Kagome.  Sweet dreams." 

"You too Inuyasha."

With one last smile, he looked at her and walked away.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Chapter eight is done!!  I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!  Again, reviews are always welcomed!!  

Next chapter will be a filler one, nothing very important will happen but filler chappies are always important for details ne?  Until next time!!

~animemistress419       


	9. Voyage

* * *

Hey everyone!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, it been like what? A month? Finals were really stressful and luckily I passed them. So I was just concentrating on them and decided to wait until summer break. And summer's just started; today's the first day of my vacation!! Because of this, look forward to more updates!!! They may come weekly or even daily, it just depends on my inspirations and moods. Thank you for you reviews!!!

**Review responses:**

**Inuyasha19912:** Thank you so much for your review!! I love getting your questions because they make me think about the storyline and plot. Well, Inuyasha didn't tell his father that he was his son because… well…. because he thought it was better to keep it a secret. Think about it, if he were to tell his father, he would kind of ruin Kouga's family. I hope that that answered your question! Thanks again for your review!!

**Jurneyo****: **Thanks for your two reviews!! Lol, I can kind of tell that you can't spell, but don't worry, I'm not that great at spelling either!! Here's your update, sorry to keep you waiting!!

**Addam****: ** Thanks for the compliment!! I don't think that my story is that great, compared to other stories, but I try my best! I am sorry for keeping you waiting, school is finally over, so I think I can update weekly now! Thanks again!

Thank you for your reviews!!

Also, last chapter, I said that this chapter would be a **filler** chapter, but that was three weeks ago, and I changed my mind. I think this may be the most important chapter of the whole story!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 9**

The snow was blowing hard in his face. Though, the destination was getting closer, the post office. Opening the large door, he quickly stepped into the warmth. His golden eyes looked for the delivery window and headed towards it.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" the clerk asked, he was clearly tired since it was the holiday rush. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I want to have this package delivered right on New Year's Eve." He gave the little wrapped package to the clerk and paid for the postage.

"Very well, sir. It will be in Ms. Higurashi's hands right on New Year's Eve."

"Thanks."

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait, tonight was the night she was supposed to meet Inuyasha in town. She quickly zipped up her coat and secured her scarf. She slipped on her comfortable running shoes and set out for the meeting place.

The crunch of snow was heard and her breath was seen as she walked to the train station. She caught the train to Cerulean Lake. It was only 11:15 p.m; she was going to be there early.

As the train slowed to a stop, she hopped off and headed towards the city part, which was a short walk away.

* * *

"But mom, why are we leaving now?" an angry Inuyasha shouted.

"Well because my agent said that we have to go to another city in order to shoot a scene." His mother calmly told him, as she was packing. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not." With that she zipped her suitcase and left the room, ending the argument.

The hanyou wearily sat on the bed depressed. On the verge of tears, he buried his head in his hands and one name slowly drifted into his mind,

**"Kagome…"**

* * *

She stood under the lamp post and leaned against it. Flurries of snow drifted and landed on her dark tresses. Although it was close to midnight, there was a bustle of people walking through the streets and there was even traffic. It was New Year's Eve and people were out to have fun. Sounds of laughter and the scent of food drifted into Kagome's senses. She looked at the clock tower, it was **11:55**.

"Five more minutes." Kagome breathed out.

* * *

The lights of the highway passed the dark tinted windows. Inuyasha stared out, his eyes showing depression. He was traveling to a new place, and most likely he wouldn't come back for years. And yet, today was the day he was supposed to meet Kagome, and tell her something. At least he sent her a gift that she would enjoy. A sign suddenly passed his vision; **you have entered the city of ****Cerulean Lake****.** The silver haired teenager's breath hitched. Here was the meeting place.

"Stop the car!" Inuyasha commanded. The brakes squealed on the blanket of snow, stopping right in front of the entrance of the city. Opening the door, Inuyasha rushed out, ignoring the shouts of his mother.

**"Wait for me Kagome…"**

He ran on, dodging cars and people, heading towards her.

**

* * *

**

**12:20.** It had been the New Year for twenty minutes and Inuyasha was late. Though, she waited, knowing that he would come. She looked into the crowds, her eyes sifting for the familiar flash of silver. She sighed, her foot tapping with the song playing in the store behind her.

_Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji wo yukun da _

_Hora egao ga totemo niau _

_We're on this journey in order to become happy_

_Look, a smile really suits you_

As she waited, flashes of the moments Inuyasha and her shared went through her mind.

_I__roaseru koto naku yomigaeru hakanaku utsukushiki hibi yo_

_Mabushii umi kogareta kisetsu mo _

_Yuki no maiorita kisetsu mo _

_Oh those fleeting, beautiful days, _

_brought back unfading_

_The season when we longed for the bright ocean _

_And the season when the snow fell _

The first time they met, and the unbelievable battle. Her first glimpse of him, his soft amber eyes and his silver hair.

_Itsu datte furimukeba anata ga ita _

_Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji wo yuku _

_Daremo mina ienu kizu wo tsureta tabibito nan darou _

_Hora egao ga totemo niau _

_Whenever I turned around, you were always there _

_We're on this journey in order to become happy _

_I __wonder if we are all travelers with wounds that can't be healed _

_Look, a smile really suits you _

His smile and his warm touch. His smirk. What can she say; it was like all of him was freshly engraved in her mind.

_Nando michi ni mayotta no darou _

_Sono tabi ni atatakai te wo _

_H__ow many times did I loose my way? _

_Whenever I did, there was a warm hand_

_Sashinobete kureta no mo anata deshita _

_And you were the one who held it out to me_

She blushed as their first kiss together replayed in her mind. It was short but sweet. It meant a lot to her since it was her first kiss ever. And the first time they held hands. Her hand warmed remembering his big hands covering her small ones with warmth. 

_Bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani wo omou _

_Daremo mina ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou _

_Tomo ni ikou akiru hodo ni _

_What will we think at the end of this long journey? _

_I wonder if we are all travelers searching for love _

_Let's go together, until we've had enough_

She looked at the clock tower, 12:30. She was starting to get worried, Inuyasha was hardly ever late. But she would wait for him, **even if it took all night.**

* * *

A car's brakes stopped, a few inches from the hanyou. But the hanyou hardly flinched, he kept running. Only a few more blocks until he got there. Panting, he stopped for a while, looking for the right direction. He turned around to read the street sign, Shikon St. He sighed, he hoped that Kagome was still there. He had to profess his love to her. Yes, he loved her, ever since the kiss they shared. He was hoping that Kagome would give him her affections after he professed, but he wasn't sure about her feelings to him. After all, Kouga and Kagome had known each other longer and it would make sense if she loved Kouga. He was deep in his thoughts. So deep, that he did not hear the horn that was honked from an eighteen wheeler. The hanyou turned around and his eyes widened. The bright headlights were headed right towards him. The pain was unbearable, his head was in intense pain. And his last thought was, 

**"Kagome**, **I love you and sorry to keep you waiting."**

He drifted into the dark abyss.

* * *

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Reaching in, she secretly hoped it to be Inuyasha. Looking at the caller id, it was her mother. 

"Hi mom."

"Hi Kagome, where are you? It's after midnight."

"I'm with a friend at Cerulean Lake mom." 

"Well, come home right now Kagome, it's too late to be wandering the streets. I heard from the television that there was an accident there." 

Kagome struggled to hear her mom, as she heard ambulance sirens coming from a few blocks from her lamp post. She sighed, she couldn't disobey her mother, so she said ok to her mom and headed home. Besides, there was tomorrow, at school. 

"Inuyasha had better have a good reason for this." She wasn't mad, but was sad. 

**"Had Inuyasha forgotten?"**

* * *

That's it minna-san!! Gomen for leaving a cliffie. cries What have I done?????? Inuyasha!!!????? 

**Has Inuyasha died???**

**Will Kagome find out in time??**

Find out next chapter!!!Oh and that song that Kagome was listening to is Ayumi Hamasaki "Voyage". It's a great song and I recommend it!! **I DO NOT OWN IT!!!!**

Reviews are welcome!! Remember, more reviews mean faster updates!! 

animemistress419 


	10. A Gift From the Dead

Hi everyone!! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter!! I have to admit that it was one of the saddest things I've ever written… I had to make my favorite hanyou die! (sniff sniff) Anyways, MANY thanks to my reviewers!!!!

**Review Responses:**

**Inugurl617: **Thanks for your review!! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Blah (kreamymapledonutsweethart2002hotmail.com): ** Thank you so much for your review! I love your email.. sounds yummy! But to answer your question, I am not Korean, but I am Asian! I hope you like this chapter!

**Inuyasha19912: **I know, that was soooo sad! TT I hope you didn't have to wait long for this chapter!! I kind of left you guys at a cliffy didn't I? Thank you very much for your review!

**Melanie Monzon (Inumelmelhotmail.com) :** Thanks for reviewing!! I agree, it was really sad. As for your thoughts…. well, you'll find out! - Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Rain's Sorrow: ** Thank you for your review!! I found out about Winter's Sonata from my second cousins, who is currently hooked on Korean dramas. I borrowed their DVD. Who couldn't be hooked? The dramas have romance and a lot of twists!! Despite how long Winter's Sonata was, which was I think 20 hours, it was worth it to watch! Don't you think?

**Juneyo****: ** Thanks for both of your reviews!! You can't imagine my surprise when I read your review where it went from completely misspelled to perfectly spelled! But if you want to continue writing your reviews like that, be my guest… I can still read it! (It's a little fun.. you can tell I have no life whatsoever!) Lol, I really laughed about Kagome being available thing, that was funny! I look forward to your reviews!! Thank you once again!

**Addam****: **Thank you very much for your review and for the compliment!! When I first started this story, I didn't think it would do this good!! But now, with all the feedback, I think my confidence in my writing has gone up. Thank you once again!!

Thank you to all my reviewers once again!! I got the most number of reviews in this chapter!! I think it was because of that cliffy I left… should I leave more of those? Lol, just kidding, I won't torture you all… that much!! Don't forget that Kagome still DOESN'T know about the accident okay? And "today" is New Years. But let's pretend that these students have school on New Years okay? Thank you once again! Enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter 10**

Kagome looked around the train station, looking for that familiar flash of silver; her brown eyes, sifting through the crowd. But to her dismay, there was no streak of silver to be seen. Sighing, she saw the train arrive into the port. The teen walked to the back of the train and sat, looking out the window, waiting for the train to depart.

"Hi Kagome," greeted Kouga.

"Hey, how have you been doing? I haven't seen you in a while," asked Kagome, politely.

"I'm fine. Where's Inuyasha? You two are usually sitting next to each other."

"I don't really know. It's unusual really; he hasn't missed the train ever since he started school." Worry evident in her voice. She was so occupied on Inuyasha, that she completely missed the tint of jealousy in Kouga's tone.

"Then do you mind if I take this seat then? I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind."

Kagome nodded, keeping silent, but at the same time, trying to keep up her cheery facade.

Throughout the trip, Kouga tried to make conversation, but Kagome gave him one word answers, so he gave up. The pair quietly watched the scenery go by until they reached the city where the school was.

Kouga and Kagome walked to the school, which was a few blocks away from the station. When they reached the campus, there were already clumps of people waiting for school to start.

"Hey Kouga, come here, we need to talk to you!" shouted Ginta, one of his friends. Kouga gave a nod to signal his friend that he had heard.

"I'll see you in class alright?" Kagome gave him a smile and headed to her locker when they separated. Along the way, she greeted many people. They smiled back, but they weren't cheery "hello" smiles, but pity smiles. All around Kagome, there were whispers, but the raven haired girl was oblivious to it all. She opened her locker and took her books with her and shut it. There, she came face to face with Sango.

"Morning Sango. Happy New Year's Day! Have you seen Inuyasha? I haven't seen him all morning."

Sango's eyes then flashed a streak of pain and pity for her friend.

"You mean you don't know?"

Slowly, Kagome's smile faded. She knew it was something serious with Sango's tone of voice. Her eyes darkened in worry for Inuyasha. What could have happened to him?

"Let's walk to class first and I'll tell you there ok?" Sango soothed Kagome, knowing how worried she was.

The two exchanged what they did last night and finally reached the classroom. Both opened the door and entered. But the room suddenly became silent when Kagome entered. Whispers and stares of pity replaced the silence and Kagome turned to Sango.

"What happened to Inuyasha, Sango? Please tell me." Her chocolate depths pleading.

Sango sighed, it was now or never. She took in a deep breath and started to talk, when the door burst open.

"Kagome Higurashi!! Where the hell is Higurashi?" A loud angered voice echoed through the hallways. Suddenly, the door burst open. There was Kikyo, but her face was red with angry and sorrowful tears trailing down it. She marched up to Kagome and confronted her.

"You, It's ALL your fault!! You were the one he was coming to see. And you are the one who caused him to die! Why couldn't it have been you, you insolent wretch? He was my first love and YOU took him ALL away." Kikyo was pushing Kagome back with anger.

"That's enough Kikyo. It most definitely isn't Kagome's fault for Inuyasha's death." Sango reprimanded, defending her friend. Her gentle brown eyes were now filled with hate and disgust for the girl in front of her.

Kikyo stiffened at Sango's words, knowing full well, that she shouldn't mess with Sango anymore. She slowly turned towards the door and departed. Sango turned back to Kagome. But she wasn't there. There was a loud door slam and running footsteps. Sango sighed and sat wearily in her seat, knowing full well that she should have told Kagome before Kikyo did.

* * *

Tears were freely running down Kagome's face as she ran into the campus grounds. There were still a bunch of people there and some threw glances towards Kagome's way. Everyone in the school knew how close Inuyasha and Kagome were. She kept running and sobbing until she ran into a warm body. She looked up to see a familiar set of cerulean blue eyes. The boy drew her close, embracing her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." He mumbled and rested his chin on her head, letting her head rest on his chest. The girl stepped closer into Kouga, taking in his warmth and taking his comfort.

_"I didn't really like Inuyasha, but he didn't deserve to die."_

"Come on Kagome, let's get to class." Kagome nodded in agreement and walked with Kouga, back to class.

* * *

It seemed like the day slipped by without Kagome noticing. It was like she was numb and standing still, while everyone else was moving. Everyone was kind to her, for she was the one suffering the most; she was the one that lost more than a friend.

At lunch, Kagome didn't eat and just left to sit outside under the sakura tree. Sango looked out, watching her best friend. It hurt her to see Kagome like this. Sango was the one who was usually down in the dumps and Kagome had always cheered her up. So now, Sango felt like she was letting her best friend down. Suddenly, a comforting hand was laid on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw non other than the school's pervert, Miroku Houshi.

"Please, not now, Miroku. I'm not in the mood for one of your perverted acts today."

"Don't judge me that quick my dear Sango." He joked. But then his voice turned serious. "Don't worry Sango, she'll be fine." As he sat down sitting next to Sango. "All she needs is time."

Sango turned and faced Miroku, her face with an expression of compromise. She nodded in agreement. She sighed and to Miroku's surprise, leaned onto his shoulder. His arm rose up and gently nudged her closer to him, his head leaning on her head.

"Thanks, Miroku." She whispered, still observing her friend outside. He nodded and the two sat there watching their beloved friend.

* * *

"I'm home mama." Kagome yelled, her voice full of sorrow and exhaustion. Footsteps were heard in her direction and Kagome suddenly found herself in her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I know how much that boy meant to you." Tears suddenly found their way to Kagome's eyes and she embraced her mom. "If you need anything, just give a shout okay?" Her mother met Kagome's eyes and gave her a heartfelt smile. Kagome nodded and headed upstairs. "Oh and by the way, there's a package for you on your bed, it just came this afternoon."

"Okay, thanks mama."

Her feet tiredly walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She threw her book bag on her bed and changed into her pajamas. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to calm down from today's events. She turned her head to the right and opened her eyes, revealing a neatly wrapped brown package. Her weary brown eyes examining it, wondering who it could've been from. There was no return address, so the only way to find out was to open it.

She carefully ripped the package where it was taped and took the box out. Carefully lifting the lid, her eyes widened in surprise in what she found, a tape and a CD. There was a note that said to play the tape first, so she complied with the directions.

At first, there was a little static and then a familiar voice came on.

"Hey Kagome. I hope you got this right on New Year's Eve, before our meeting. If it didn't, I'm sorry, I guess the post office was really busy." There was a slight pause and Kagome's eye's started to burn and a lump was forming in her throat, threatening to unleash the tears. She listened on.

"Anyways, here's a present from me to you. No, it's not the tape." There was a chuckle at the end of that sentence. "I hope you like it, it's a CD I made for you. I noticed that in band class that you liked to hear me play the drums and you like guitar, so I downloaded some songs that I thought you might like. Some of it's classical, with only the piano, so I guess you could say that this CD has a variety. So, I hope you like the present and Happy New Years!! I can't wait until tonight to tell you who my favorite human is. And remember this, we will be friends forever. I want you to be happy always."

Tears were running freely down her cheeks. Stumbling towards the bed, she picked up the CD and placed it in the player. The first song started to play, soothing Kagome, but causing her to cry even more.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I know how I feel. But I'm sorry I never had the chance to tell you, that **I love you."**

* * *

The next day, Saturday, the six friends (Kouga, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo) traveled to Cerulean Lake to pay tributes to Inuyasha. Cerulean Lake was suggested by Kagome, secretly remembering the memories she shared with Inuyasha there. Kouga, being the leader, gave each person a sheet of white paper and lit each one on fire. The ashes of the paper drifted into the clear waters of the lake. Sobs of Kikyo were heard, and Ayame came and comforted her.

"Inuyasha, why did you leave us? I loved you and now you leave before I told you." Kikyo called out, her tears hitting the snow. She turned towards Kagome and looked at her. Kagome's face was dry and passive.

"Why are you not crying? Aren't you depressed that Inuyasha died? Aren't you -" Kikyo accused.

"That's enough, Kikyo." Sango interrupted.

To tell the truth, Kagome had stopped crying because of two reasons. One, she was still numb over the loss and two, she knew Inuyasha would not approve of them mourning over him too long, **he would want them to be happy.**

* * *

Kind of sad ain't it? I wanted to add the Sango/Miroku part in there to make them get closer together, so they can get together in the end! Just a heads up for all, next chapter is like ten years later. Okay?? This story is far from ending!!

Oh and by the way, if people are wondering about the paper burning thing, I think it's a sign of respect and a good-bye to the dead in some religions.

Anyways, reviews are welcome! I want to know what you all think! Reviews motivate me to update faster!!

Till next time.

-Animemistress419

****


	11. The Proposal

Hi everyone!! Apologies for this very late chapter. It was really hard to write and I was really busy. Thank you very much for your reviews!! I have almost reached 50 and am sooooooo happy!!! Thank you very much for your support and I appreciate all your comments!! Arigato!!

**Review responses:**

**Inuyasha19912: ** Thanks for your review! Yeah, I totally agree, it was sad and depressing. It was kind of hard killing off my number one hanyou! Thanks again!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for you review! Here's your long awaited update!

**Addam****:** Thanks for your compliments!! I'm glad you like "Mysterious Soldier" too. I'm kind of stuck with the plot, so I think the next update for that one will not be soon! Thanks again for your review!

**Jurneyo****:** I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong… I hate it when people do that to my name too so gomen nasai! Sorry for the long awaited update!! Thanks for reviewing!! I have to admit that I look forward to your reviews! Thanks again!

**Jason: ** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it! I also dislike Kouga, and somehow, I don't think you're going to like this chapter! ::hint hint:: Anyways, thanks again!

**Melanie (Inumelmelhotmail.com):** Arigato for your review! I hope you got the email I sent you. Write to me whenever you want, I enjoy getting emails! Thanks again!

**Ami Kuroneko:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like my story!! I hope you like this chapter!

**Gerbil Slayer:** Thanks for your review!

Again, to everyone thank you once again! I hope you like this chapter, even though I know I am going to pay for doing this. Any who, enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

:: TEN YEARS LATER::

Silverware and glasses were clinking in the quiet restaurant atmosphere, with a few murmurs here and there. Kagome could be seen dining in a private corner, wearing an elaborate silverish bluish thin strapped dress that hugged her body. Her eyes displayed joy and there was a smile on her face, but if you looked deeper into her chocolate depths, some sorrow could be seen. Across from her sat her companion, whom Kagome had been dating for two years.

"So Kouga how is your job at the radio station?"

Kouga had continued his passion in being a disc jockey and made it his career ever since high school. The radio station that he had belonged to was very successful and he made a hefty paycheck.

"It's fine, koishii (dear). How about yours? You're leading a double life, one as a professional architect and a shrine miko."

"Oh, it's going great. A huge company is hiring my company to design a ski resort and I just know that this is going to make my company stronger."

Kouga reached over and took her hands into his and looked into her eyes with his azure ones.

"I'm so proud of you and so happy that you accepted me when I asked you to go out with me."

He stood up and walked over beside Kagome's chair and stared lovingly into her depths. Kagome's spine stiffened, knowing what was coming. The blue eyed man then knelt down on his knee in one fluid motion. Her eyes were moistening. She watched him grab a little black velvet box out of his pocket. He spoke.

"Kagome, I've loved you since I've met you and have fallen in more love with you with every passing day. So, Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Suddenly, the world around her froze.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting in the dark on her bed, she was sniffling and her head was filled with depressing thoughts. She pulled herself from under the thick comforter and sat, with her head resting on her drawn knees, tears splattering down to the bed sheets.

"Why? Why must I love one who loves another?" Her emerald eyes stared at her alarm clock, 9:00 p.m. By now, Kouga must have already popped the question. Her heart had been wrenching all week ever since Kouga had confided to her that he was going to ask Kagome to marry him. He even asked her to help him go shopping for the ring. But she treasured her friendship with Kagome and didn't want to ruin it by getting in the way. After all, Kagome loved Kouga right? The red head stood up and stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. Taking in gulps of the refreshing cold liquid, the phone rang. She settled the glass on the kitchen table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayame!"

"Oh, hey Sango."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just watching tv." She lied. She didn't want Sango to find out about her love to Kouga and that she had been crying her heart out ever since about seven o' clock.

"Really? Well, I just called to ask you a question. Do you know when Kikyo is coming back from America?"

Ayame glanced at her calendar and there was the date, two days from that night.

"Um, two days from now Sango."

"Oh, okay. Oh and by the way, I am planning a surprise party for Kagome's birthday at the fancy restaurant over on Shikon Street, are you able to come?"

"Of course I'll come Sango, she is one of my best friends after all. But do you really think it's a good idea to invite Kikyo? I mean I've known you guys since high school, but I know that Kikyo doesn't like Kagome that much. You know, about the Inuyasha thing? "

"Don't worry about it. Sure, they had a couple problems in high school, but they've gotten friendlier to each other these past few years. What's past is past."

"Okay, if you're really sure." Ayame, breathed out, giving in.

"Listen, I have to go, I have to call Miroku, Kouga and Souta."

"Okay, sayonara."

"Bye!"

Sighing, Ayame placed the phone back in the cradle quietly. She walked towards the living room and sat down, staring at the empty fireplace, thinking.

"Somehow, I feel that these on coming weeks are going to bring trouble." She murmured in the dark.

She didn't know how right she was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was shocked, how did this temporary relationship go to marriage? She was still getting over Inuyasha's death for goodness sake. Thinking about it still brought tears to her eyes. Gods she loved him. Kouga's penetrating gaze brought her back to earth. She looked in his eyes. Swirling in the depths of blue was unconditional love. That was what every woman could ever want, but to Kagome, it wasn't the same he _wasn't_ Inuyasha and could never replace him. Her heart kept repeating no no no no, but her mind was a whole different story. It was debating.

"You can never love him as much as Inuyasha, but you've got to move on, Inuyasha is dead, say YES!"

"But you can't say yes, say no! Inuyasha was your one true love; he is your only love."

Sighing, she looked into Kouga's eyes with fatigue.

"Yes." She whispered.

That one simple word changed his face from anticipation to genuine happiness. He took the ring from the velvet box and placed it on her ring finger. They embraced and Kouga took in her floral scent.

_"Gods, I love this woman."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Kouga had dropped her off, she walked into her apartment that she had shared with Sango. They were still the best of friends after high school and had decided to get an apartment together. Looking around, it seemed as Sango had gone to bed. It was already almost 11 and she had work tomorrow. Something about slaying a demon. Oh yes, she was a hired demon slayer, taking after her ancestors. The pay was okay and Sango had to work odd jobs often to help pay for the rent. With Sango's pride, she wouldn't let Kagome let her freeload off of her.

Kagome quietly closed her room door and took off her high heeled shoes and placed them in the closet. She took a shower and changed into her pajamas. The twenty-five year old collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh. The cold comforter chilled her warm body and she relaxed. Her head turned to the right and there was her boom box. Slowly, she sat up and reached over to the drawer and pulled it open. On top was the tape. She reached for it.

"One last time… for you Inuyasha. I just need to hear your voice just one last time." By this time, her voice was cracking and a dam of tears was threatening to break. Her shaking fingers placed the tape in the player and closed it. They reached over to the play button but hesitated. Should she really do it? Her face twisted into a determined expression, with a breath of courage, her slender finger pressed the grey button. The familiar static reached her ears. Her ears craned forward to hear that familiar masculine voice.

_"Hey Kagome…"_

That was all it took to trigger her tears. Little plops of salty liquid landed on the comforter. Quiet sobs filled the air.

"Oh Inuyasha, why did you have to leave me when I loved you so much? **I-I still love you with all my heart, forever and always." **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stirring, Kagome opened her swollen red eyes and got a pang of pain in her head. She walked to the kitchen to retrieve some aspirin and a glass of water and shuffled back to the bedroom. The eerie red glow of the alarm clock stated the time, 2:00 a.m. After gulping the little pill and water, she sank back into her warm pillow. She looked at the boom box and there innocently sat the tape near the ledge. That one tape caused her sleepless nights for ten years. It reminded her of _him_. Should she throw it away? She would have to forget it all after she married. She had to devote herself to Kouga now. She had to care for him. She had to try and love him. However, a little voice repeated itself in her head.

**"But you don't love him." **

She shook her head and sank into a fitful sleep. That tape forgotten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The coupling clearly is Kagome and Inuyasha. This is just a twist…::cough:: a sick twist :: cough:: . Sorry for this chapter being so short, I'm saving all the good stuff for next chapter! Don't worry, this is just the beginning, trust me. I am an all Inuyasha and Kagome fan and I would not write anything else so don't worry. But,

**How will Kagome and Inuyasha get together if he's dead? **

Well, you'll find out… eventually!!

Reviews are appreciated!! They help me update faster!!

Thanks!! Till next time!!

-animemistress419


	12. Inuyasha?

Hey everyone! This chapter's coming out a little early… but that's because I couldn't stand the current Kouga/Kagome pairing! and by the sound of your reviews, none of you like it! But I want to thank my reviewers! I can't believe I have surpassed 60 total reviews!!

**Review Responses:**

**Inuyasha19912:** Thank you for your review. You guessed good… but that isn't it!! 

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for your review!! I hope this chapter is longer, I planned out some of the later chapters already and I decided to combine both chapters 12 and 13. Enjoy!

**TiA aRiEl:** Thanks for your review!! I love getting new readers!! I hope this update is soon for you!

**Sunrider22:** Arigato for your review! I am also glad that it isn't Kouga/Kagome… I would hate writing that… no offense to the people who do! Your two guesses are also good, but also not right! - About your question… I'm not sure of what you meant… I will try answering it. Ayame wasn't comforting Kikyo. She was just asking Sango if it was a good idea to invite Kikyo to Kagome's party. She asked because Kikyo and Kagome weren't at the best of terms with each other in high school. I don't really like Kikyo either (her clay pot form.. she's EVIL) but I do like it when authors make her "nice". Anyways, thanks again for your review!

**Addam:** I have to agree with you there, as I've said in my other reviews, I don't like this pairing either… but it **will** get better I promise. I hope you like this chapter!! Thank you for your review!!

**Jason:** Thanks for your review!! Lol, my sister read your review and she definitely agreed with you, she said that I **should** run him over… I'll think about it… hehe… By the way, I have no idea how long this story will be, but to give you kind of a reference, the drama that this is based on is **twenty** hours long.

**Jurneyo:** Thanks for your review! To answer your question about Ayame, well she is also wolf demon… just like Kouga. It's in later episodes, so if you want me to spoil it, then here goes: SPOILERS ALERT!! Note: I don't know much. Ayame is a wolf demon who has known Kouga since childhood. He promised her back then that he would mate/ marry her. So she appears one episode later on and holds Kouga to his promise. END SPOILER! I'm not sure if that info is correct so correct me if I'm wrong for anyone who know. Gomen nasai is a Japanese term that means very sorry. Thanks for your review again! Yeah, I think anyone who reads my reviews will know my name… but it's okay, as long as you don't find out my last name and stalk me!

**Mel:** Thank you so much for your review! Lol, Kouga/Kagome is going to turn into Kagome/Inuyasha somehow! However, how that happens will remain secret until the plot reveals itself!! I look forward to your emails!!

**Ami Kuroneko:** Thanks for your review!! It's okay if you don't get the plot twists and all that. Just remember if you have any questions, just email me! I also love replying to my reviewers! It's them that makes me feel bubbly!! Thanks again!

**¢rt32q[ or ;fjekyrepoi[raey:** Thanks for your review!!

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story!! On with chapter 12!

**Chapter 12**

The hustle and the bustle of the evening was hard to walk through in the streets of Miko City. Sifting through the crowd was a brown eyed girl who was obviously late for something. Her sharp eyes were constantly darting around to look for open spaces to jog to in order to weave through the crowd. She loved the city, but the population always tested her patience. Kagome sighed; she had been under too much stress these past few days. It had been five days since Kouga had proposed to her and that caused her sleepless nights. She had been thinking a lot; would she ever regret her decision in the future?

Right now, she was on her way to a dinner date with Kouga and his parents. She hadn't seen them in a while and Kouga insisted upon it. So, there she was, at least 15 minutes late. And that was why she was dubbed Miss Tardy by her closest friends; she was always late to everything. Giving out another sigh, she looked up and saw the restaurant. She gave out one last glance before she headed inside, but that's when she saw _him_.

Her eyes widened as wide as saucers when she saw the guy. Even though it was only a glimpse, she was so sure, it was Inuyasha. But he had black, long hair and if she thought about it, the same face structure. Without a second glance, she ran off, determined to find the replica or maybe, the real thing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kouga looked at his watch. Kagome was now 30 minutes late. In front of him, his parents were talking impatiently.

"Kouga, are you sure Kagome is coming?" his father asked.

"Yes, I told her the exact time, but I guess her reputation of being late never fails." He answered with a soft smile on his face. With that, his father gave a low chuckle and turned back to his wife. He then looked at his watch, now, worrying at the possibilities of situations Kagome would be in. He sighed,

"Kagome, where are you?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gasping for breath, Kagome looked around. She was now on the outskirts of town, and she still hadn't caught a glimpse of the Inuyasha look alike. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she took a seat on the bench. On an impulse, she looked at her wrist watch. Her eyes widened for the second time that day and quickly stood up and broke into a fast run. She was two hours late for the dinner date.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kouga looked up from where he was sitting at and saw Kagome enter the room, breathing heavily and her face was flushed from the exercise. He briskly stood up and ran up to Kagome and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Kouga. I'm so sorry." Her voice was breaking slightly and was on the verge of tears. She was apologizing for being late and for betraying him. She had gone after another man. He rubbed her back and made some comforting noises and led her out to the car.

The pair drove home and Kouga reached the front of Kagome and Sango's apartment building. He stepped out of the car and opened Kagome's door. She stepped out and breathed in the fresh air, her eyes still swollen from the crying earlier. He hugged her once again and whispered "I love you" in her ear. She nodded and walked up to her apartment. Kouga sighed and ran his hand through his hair and got into his car. During the drive home, he thought about their relationship.

_We have dated for two years and she has yet to say "I love you" to me. Does she really love me? It doesn't matter, I love her and she will eventually learn to love me. I just hope her memories of Inuyasha are dissipating and will be forever." _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Sango, I'm home!"

"Oh hey Kagome, how was your dinner date?"

Kagome plopped on the chair next to Sango.

"Actually…….. there was no dinner. Something else happened though. Before I tell you about it, will you promise not to tell anyone though?"

Sango nodded, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, okay. I was walking towards the place where Kouga and I agreed to meet. So then, I looked out into the crowd before I entered, you know, an impulse. And there, I saw Inuyasha… or a guy that looked like him but this guy had dark black hair, not the silver that Inuyasha had. So, I went everywhere looking for him. But then, I discovered what time it was and ran back to the restaurant. Oh Sango, I was so hopeful, that it really was him. Am I going crazy?"

By now, Kagome's eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Seeing this, Sango gathered the young woman into a hug.

"No way Kagome. Maybe it wasn't him; maybe it was just a look alike. Just remember this, he's probably always watching you, after all, he did love you." She reassured.

Kagome nodded and whispered thanks, heading to her room. Sango sighed but then brightened up, having an idea to cheer Kagome up. Kikyo was back from her trip and they could always hold an early birthday celebration for Kagome. She quickly called everyone and verified them of the date change, tomorrow. Kikyo was the last one to be called and Sango was waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kikyo, it's Sango."

"Hello Sango, I haven't seen you in a while, how's everything now?"

"Yeah, it's been a while, everything's great, how was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fabulous, and I met a certain special someone there in America."

"Really? Well, good for you. Anyways, I just called to tell you that Kagome's surprise birthday is tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Of course. Can I bring my boyfriend? I want you all to meet him; I think he's the one."

"Of course he can come tomorrow! I'll see ya there okay?"

"Kay Sango, Ciao."

"Bye."

Sango placed the phone back into its cradle and stretched.

"Tomorrow's going to be a blast Kagome, just wait and see."

Little did they know, they were in for the surprise of their lives the next day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on Kouga, let me see!" A bubbly Kagome said. She had to put a blind fold on, on the way to the surprise event. Although, she suspected it was a birthday party since her birthday was only a few days away. Kouga was leading her, carefully not letting her bump into things or trip. After some walking, they stopped and Kagome heard some excited whispers near her. She felt Kouga tug the strings and pull of the blind fold.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!"

She gasped loudly. Even though she wasn't surprised at the surprise birthday party, she was surprised at where she was. The party was currently held at A La Shippo, the fanciest five star restaurant in the city. No wonder Kouga had encouraged her to dress up. It would have been incredibly embarrassing if she had been under dressed. She looked around, all four of her friends (Ayame, Miroku, Sango, and Rin) and her mom and brother were there. She was still looking for someone though.

"Don't worry Kagome; Kikyo will be a little late." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Thanks everyone."

"Don't thank us, thank the lovely Sango standing next to me, she was the one who planned all of it. We just came!" Miroku piped up. His right hand was snaking up Sango's waist while speaking though.

Sango's eyes minimized into slits as she saw the threatening hand. "Don't even think about it Houshi." At this, Miroku laughed nervously and backed away. Kagome saw the potential of an explosion and so she hurried and gave Sango a hug.

"Thanks Sango, you're the best friend anyone could ever have." Sango hugged back and said a you're welcome.

"Come on everyone what are you waiting for? Let's sit down and eat!" Sango said after the friendly embrace.

Over dinner, the friends and family discussed their plans for their career and memorable events that happened in their high school career. Although, the group had not met Rin in high school, she was a terrific friend and a close ally in Kagome's company, as her assistant. Towards the end of the meal, Sango's cell phone rang. She had a brief conversation and hung up.

"Kikyo apologizes for being late and she will be here shortly."

"That's great! I thought she would never come! We have so much to catch up on." Kagome said.

"It's okay, we'll open presents first and then when she arrives, we'll catch up!" led Sango.

"First up is from your mom and your brother." She carefully opened the bag and lifted the tissue paper. She let out a gasp. Inside was the dress that she had been wanting for six months! It was a strapless blue dress with silver trimmings made of silk.

"Thank you mama and Souta! I love it!" She hugged them and looked proudly at Souta. He had grown into a handsome boy of eighteen and was on his way to being a doctor.

The twenty-five year old, soon to be twenty-six then looked back at her pile of presents. She grabbed a neatly wrapped box and read the top out loud "To: Kagome. From: Sango"

Her fingers lifted the tape and tore off the silver wrapping paper. Inside was an envelope which held a $50 dollar certificate to a spa. Kagome let out a squeal and rushed to Sango pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! I can't wait to go!" Sango laughed at Kagome's antics.

"I know you've been working your butt off and you definitely need a break."

Kagome then took another present, an envelope. Hmmm, from Miroku eh? This should be interesting…

She let out a sigh… it was another gift certificate… but from Victoria's Secret. Miroku's lechery never failed him.

"::sigh:: Miroku you lecher." Kagome breathed out.

"Ha! I knew you would fall for that. Here's the real gift." He handed her another card and it was to a book shop.

"Thanks Miroku. " She gave him a hearty hug, luckily, without his groping.

"You can keep the Victoria's Secret on by the way, that one's a real one." He said teasing and winking. Kagome playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Next up is Ayame!" Kagome sang.

She peeled off the wrapping paper which revealed a makeup set and some earrings. Kagome gave her million watt smile to Ayame and hugged her.

"Thanks Ayame."

Ayame smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome Kagome, thank you for being a great friend, you definitely deserve it."

"And least but not least, Kouga! " Her eyes were flashing with excitement. It was a long velvet box. She carefully lifted the cover and took in a sharp breath.

"Kouga…. It's- It's beautiful!" She showed the present to her friends and family and they oohed and aahed. It was a diamond bracelet with little bows and arrows decorating it, acknowledging her heritage as a miko. Setting it down on the table, she looked at Kouga, but there was someone behind him.

"Kikyo!! You're finally here!" Kagome shouted with joy, with the reunion of her friend. Kikyo had changed a lot since her trip to America. Her hair was now in ringlets and was wearing foreign clothes from America. Kikyo and Kagome embraced.

"Oh, I want you to meet someone very dear to me. I met him in America and I really think he's the one!" Kikyo said. Kagome nodded, in anticipation what Kikyo's boyfriend looked like.

"Come on in, Shizuki."

The door opened into the private room and in stepped a tall man. He caught everyone's attention and made everyone go into shock. His black long hair reached in the middle of his back with his alluring violet eyes. But his face structure was exactly the same. He was even wearing a necklace that was identical to the one Inuyasha had always worn. If you replaced his eyes with amber and his hair with silver, there would be Inuyasha. The room had gone silent, for everyone knew Inuyasha in the past, except for Rin.

Kagome broke the silence with one whispered word,

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay! Chapter 12 is done! Did you like it? I kind of admit that it isn't my best writing but a little mysterious doncha think? It brings up some questions, like:

**Is it REALLY Inuyasha?**

**If he isn't why does he look a lot like Inuyasha?**

Brings up the suspense ne? Thanks for all your reviews!! I really love reading them! Reviews are always welcome! I want to know what you think!

Till next time.

animemistress419

****


	13. The Dark Conversation

Hey Everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry for the very late update! I guess my mind was still on vacation! So I got my inspiration today and decided to type up the chapter!! First thing I want to say is THANK YOU!!!! I can't believe I have reached 85 reviews! Here are the responses to all my reviewers:

**Inugurl617: ** Thanks for your review! Sorry for the late update!

**Ray12304:** Thanks for your review! Well, maybe you could start breathing again, but you won't be breathing easy till the end of the story! I'm only an Inuyasha/Kagome fan if that makes things easier!

**Mel:** Thank you very much for your reviews! I love getting emails from you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kagome:** Thanks for your review! As for Inuyasha… you'll find out.. eventually! ;)

**Jurneyo****:** Wow! I was really shocked when I saw all of your reviews! Thank you for all of them! Last chapter, I didn't type up all those weird letters/symbols names, it was just a matter of copying and pasting! By the way, I named the restaurant after Shippo because He wont be participating in this story so I decided to make a tribute to him. As for the name of "Inuyasha", it was just a Japanese name that I came up with I should change it but I'm a little too lazy! As for your question about the author's favorites thing, I don't really understand, could you clarify a little? Then maybe I could help you then. Also, your guess on my last name is far from right, I'm not Chinese! Thanks again for all your reviews!

**Addam****:** Thanks for your review! Happy belated birthday by the way! I agree, Inuyasha and Kikyo will split.. later on, just hang on! Sorry that this update is late. Thanks again!

**Sunrider22: ::blushes:: **Thank you for both your review and your compliments! Nope, it's not his twin nor brother! And trust me, this fic will have a happy ending.. if not.. well, that's what sequels are for! I'm very sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

**Animefreak14:** Thanks for your review. And yes, I do know that in the series, Inuyasha's mom was human and his father was demon. But this is an AU fic and in my fic, if Inuyasha's mom was human, my story wouldn't work. One example would be when Inuyasha figured out that Kouga was his half brother early on. This plays a crucial part later on in the story. Anyways, thanks for your review. I hope you still like this story even if I changed some details!

**Three Musketeers:** Maybe you can be in the story… we'll see…

**Ami Kuroneko:** Thank you for your review! I always make it a point to respond to my reviewers, they support me and makes me feel bubbly! It could be Inuyasha… but maybe not… as for the similar (okay identical) appearances, you'll find out! Thanks again!

Thanks for your review! ::blushes again:: Thank you for your compliments as well! I'm very glad that you love my story! Isn't Winter's Sonata sad? I fell in love with the soundtrack! Thank you very much!

**Tristen****:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it! Sorry, can't kill off Kikyo, but I can do something about her and Inuyasha's relationship… soon! Same goes for Kouga! Thanks again!

**TiA**** aRiEl:** Thank you for your review! I'm sorry to keep you waiting for long! Enjoy this chapter!

Thank you to all of you! And I would like to thank the people who have put me on their author alert and favorites list:

**DeeDee****-Chan**

**Ray12304**

**ClumsyGoth******

**Rain's Sorrow**

**Inugurl617**

**Shymiko******

**Leon**** the Pheonix**

**MISTERU**

**IY-ROX**

**Christielea54**

**Addam******

Thank you to all of you!

Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 13**

Kagome's eyes seemed to tear with hope. The man in front of her resembled so much like her Inuyasha. She watched his eyes carefully. They were full of confusion and embarrassment. After all, everyone in that very room was staring at him. Kikyo then spoke up.

"No, he isn't Inuyasha. I believe you are mistaken. I met him in Paris and his name is Shizuki."

Everyone snapped out of their trance and quietly greeted the young man.

"Sorry for that Shizuki, we all thought you were someone else." Miroku apologized heartily, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ah yes, it's alright. I had the same reaction with Kikyo when I met her. Where's the birthday girl? I brought her a present since Kikyo said we would be attending a birthday of her closest friend."

"Th-That's me." Kagome said in a nervous voice.

His violet eyes found the twenty-six year old. He handed her a neatly wrapped present and she carefully opened it. She pushed aside the tissue paper and gasped. There lay a little necklace, it was a pink jewel with little long white beads on the string that held it. The jewel seemed to have a light of it's own, glowing and sparkling. Her brown eyes looked up to his eyes.

"I can't accept this, it must have been expensive and I hardly know you!" she said in a sincere voice.

He chuckled and in a mirthful voice he looked back at her, his eyes growing lighter into a soft lavender.

"It's alright, really. Besides, Kikyo's friends are my friends also. And you deserve it. Kikyo's told me all about you. I've heard you've been a kind friend to her."

Her lips formed a smile and she nodded.

"Alright. Thank you very much… umm.."

"It's alright you can call me Shizuki, I just hate formalities." He smiled.

"Shizuki, we have to go, remember?" Kikyo spoke up.

"Oh yeah, let's go."

He clasped his arm with Kikyo's and said good bye to everyone. He winked at Kagome and strolled out the door with Kikyo. Somehow, that friendly action gave her butterflies in her stomach, just like when she was with Inuyasha ten years ago.

"Is it really him?" she thought.

Before Kikyo, stepped into the car, she smirked. _"Now, I have the guy, not Kagome."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Later on that night :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome lay in her bed as the day's events passed through her mind.

"Inuyasha" she whispered. She turned her head to her night table. Inside that drawer was the gift he had given her before he had died.

"I have to, I have to hear his voice just once more."

She popped in the tape and listened. In the middle of his message, her mind started wandering. Shizuki's voice was similar to Inuyasha's. Yet, Inuyasha's was hinted with sorrow while Shizuki's was laced with laughter and joy. Could they really be the same? That's it, she would have to find out. Reaching over for her phone, she dialed Kikyo's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kikyo."

"Oh, hi Kagome. I've been expecting your call. Listen, I'm busy right now, but how about we meet at the café over on Shikikami street at three? We'll discuss the current situation there."

"Oh, sure, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome placed the phone back in it's cradle. She turned out the lamp and snuggled under the covers.

"Tomorrow.." she whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was waiting at a table for two, sipping her latte and patiently waiting for Kikyo. Her eyes looked out the window where flurries where gently falling and melting on the sidewalk. People were bustling in coats and scarves carrying around shopping bags. It was getting close to Christmas. Her fingers crept towards the necklace she had received from Inu- Shizuki. It was a strange jewel. Her miko powers could feel its pulsating energy. It was very powerful and the chocolate eyed girl had been wondering where Shizuki had gotten it. The café door opened and in stepped Kikyo. She spotted Kagome and walked over.

"Hi Kagome." She said evenly with a smile as she took a seat.

"Hi Kikyo."

"Would you like something miss?" The waiter asked Kikyo. (Uhhhh. No! lol, sorry everyone inside joke with my sister ;)

"A latte would be fine. Thanks" Kikyo responded.

"So, what do you want to know Kagome?"

"Is- Is he really Shizuki?"

"Are you asking if Shizuki could possibly be Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded.

Kikyo let out a harsh laugh.

"How can he be Kagome?" She paused as she nodded at the waiter who had placed her cup on the table. "Inuyasha died ten years ago. I thought by now that you would be over him, with the engagement to Kouga and the amount of time that has passed."

Kagome bit her lip to control herself from lashing out at Kikyo. Kikyo inwardly smiled at this. She knew she was getting Kagome riled up and was enjoying it. She deserved it after how much pain Kagome had put her through.

"I met Shizuki while I was walking down the street. One glimpse and he reminded me of Inuyasha. So I took a daring move and confronted him. And to cut a long story short, we got to know each other and have been dating for two months. And this is his first trip to Japan. He's never been here and was born in the States. His Japanese name is from his father. So there's no chance he is Inuyasha."

"But the appearance. How could you explain that?" Kagome blurted out.

"Well, it may be pure coincidence. Look at the two of us. We both look similar enough to be twins." Kikyo reasoned out. Kikyo looked at her watch.

"I have to get going Kagome. It's been nice talking to you." Kikyo took some money out of her purse and left it to pay for her latte and headed out the door. Kagome stared at her retreating back and thought about their conversation. Standing up, she gather her parka and scarf and headed out the door, leaving some money on the table as well.

As she walked home, her mind started playing the conversation.

_"It's not Inuyasha after all. How can it be? But Kikyo told me all her reasons and they all seem to fit."_

Kagome closed her eyes as tears made their way down her cheeks. Her gloved hands reached up and wiped them away.

**"I guess there's no hope of me ever seeing him again." **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry this is such a short chapter! I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Remember this is totally Inuyasha/Kagome!!! But how you ask? Well, you'll find out! Next update should be in a couple of days, give or take some. Sorry again for the long wait! I love hearing from you! I want feedback, was it good? Was it bad? So please review!

animemistress419


	14. Confessions, Work, and a Date

Hey Everyone!!!! Thank you sooooooooo much for all your reviews! I can't believe I've reached one hundred!!! Sorry for the wait, I know that the last chapter was short, but life's been busy! Thank you once again!

**Review Responses:**

**Inugurl617:** Thanks!

**Ray12304:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so much!

**Jurneyo:** Thanks for your reviews! You were my one hundredth reviewer too! I sent you an email but I'm not sure you got it. And I didn't say that Shizuki was the reincarnation of Inuyasha, because he _would_ be a lot younger like you said! And I'm not sure on the details of my next story, there's too many ideas! Anyways, thanks again!

**Addam:** Thanks for your review! I also emailed you with the instructions, but not sure that you got it. Good luck with your story!

**Ami Kuroneko:** Lol, I enjoyed reading your review! And to answer all of your questions, you'll find out eventually! ;) And no, I'm not annoyed at all! Thanks for reviewing!

**TiA**** aRiEl:** Thanks for your review! Sorry for the wait for this update! Enjoy!

**Sunrider22:** Thank you for your review! You think Kikyo's evil now? Well, just wait and see! ::hint hint:: The jewel doesn't really play a big part in this story, but I think it will play a part in Shizuki's/Kagome relationship. And I repeat, it's Inuyasha/Kagome. Hehe hope it doesn't confuse you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**INUS BABE!:** Thanks for your review! I'll try and make it not too sad! ;)

**Mel:** Thanks for your review! Hopefully, you will write your story soon so I could review it! Thanks again!

**Shandra****:** Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Youngandfine6msn ):** Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Izayoi****:** Thank you for both of your reviews! It's quite alright! I understand, because it happens to me too! I'm also not Korean but am Asian. Thanks again!

**Thank you to all have added me to their author alert and favorites list!**

Thank you to all! I enjoy reading all of your reviews! And reading all of your guesses to what happened to Inuyasha! Also, I'm going to change the rating to PG-13. is cracking down on stories that are under rated. And later on, there will be some alcohol involved but that's it. So better safe than sorry. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 14**

Kagome rushed through the doors of the office of interior design that she had owned. Becoming an interior designer was an unexpected course. She had always known that she would be the keeper of the shrine that she had lived in but somehow, the art class that she had taken in high school turned her decisions around. Now, she was a part time shrine keeper and designer.

"Hi Kagome." A cheery voice called out.

"Hey there Rin! How was the wedding that you went to?" Kagome asked while booting up her computer.

"Oh, it was okay. I should have just ditched it and gone to your party instead." The twenty eight year old said.

Kagome laughed. Even though Rin was almost thirty, she still acted like a teen.

"So, did you find anyone there that you like?" Kagome slyly said.

"Psh. I tell you Kagome, I'm going to make it into this world as a single woman and you nor anyone else will change it." Rin countered stubbornly.

"Alright alright. I give." Kagome said, whilst checking her email.

"So, any new jobs for me Rin?"

"Well, both of us are supposed to go and meet this CEO of a company that's going to build a ski resort on the mountains."

Kagome nodded as she erased all the junk mail.

"I was wondering, Kagome. Could you go alone?" Rin asked.

That caught Kagome's attention. Alone? No way. She needed Rin there. She was a better talker.

"Rin!! I can't go alone! Why can't you come anyway?" Kagome whined.

Sighing Rin explained, "Well, I have to train these three interns that are wanting to become interior designers and they are American. I think their names are Jason, Jurneyo and Addam." Her forehead scrunched as she tried and pronounced their foreign names. (There you go guys, your part in the story J)

Kagome rolled her eyes. Why now of all days? This was a huge company and she needed Rin's talking skills.

"It's alright Rin. I think I could handle it. When is the appointment anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Um, in half an hour." She casually said.

Kagome's hands slammed on top of her desk.

"HALF AN HOUR???!!! Rin! You could've told me earlier! It takes me 25 minutes to get to the office and you know I always want to leave five minutes to get ready and all that!" Kagome scolded as she slipped on her coat and scarf.

"Relax, you'll do fine. Go on." Rin reassured as she pushed Kagome out the door.

Kagome walked quickly to her sleek silver Lexus and drove to the company.

"Hi! I'm Kagome from Polaris! Hmmm, definitely not, too perky. Let's try another. Okay! I got it! Hello Mister….ummm...mister…" Kagome smacked her head on her steering wheel. She didn't even know his name! How was she going to do this?

Her heels made tapping sounds on the sidewalk as Kagome walked to the entrance of the big building.

"S'cuse us miss." A pair of voices called out from behind her.

Kagome stepped away as the two men were lugging a miniature house on a platform. However, one of the men bumped and a piece of the house came off landing on the ground unnoticed by the two movers. Kagome's gloved hand daintily picked the piece and called out to the movers but they had already gone up the elevator.

"Oh well." she whispered slipping the piece in her purse. She walked up to the front desk receptionist and asked which level the CEO office was located.

"Ah yes, Mr. Suzumi is waiting for you. He's waiting for you on the top floor, the fiftieth floor." Kagome nodded her thanks and walked to the elevator. She checked her watch and found that she had five ten minutes. "Maybe speeding here paid off." she smirked.

The elevator doors finally opened to reveal a bustling office. People were rushing around with stacks of paper and telephones were constantly ringing. To think the company just started a week ago in its new branch. Kagome was staring at the ruckus when a calm voice startled her.

"Can I help you miss?" She found herself staring in golden depths. Her mind whirred thoughts of Inuyasha, he had the same exact eyes. But then her eyes looked away from his eyes and found that it was not Inuyasha. The man in front of her had long silver hair (just like Inuyasha she thought) and was tall. He had a regal appearance and looked like a tough business man. (Guess who it is!!)

"Oh, erm, I'm here to meet with the CEO, Mr. Suzumi." The man nodded and indicated her to follow him. They walked through a clump of cubicles and such. They passed quite a few people and finally reached a door to what looked like a big office. He opened the door and Kagome entered.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Kamisaki. No formalities please, we will be working together after all. Mr. Suzumi and I share the position of CEO. He will be with you in a moment, I shall fetch him." With that, he closed the door and walked away.

Kagome gazed around the office. A mahogany desk with a leather chair graced in the center of the office, in front of the window showing all of Tokyo. It was a breathtaking view.

She tore her eyes away from the city view to look around more. The bookshelves that lined the wall were filled with thick volumes filled with information on business. A few more decorations filled the spacious office but one caught her eye.

It was the house that had lost the little piece earlier on. She looked closer at it. It was a quaint but large building. The miniature house had two levels and five rooms. There was even furniture in it! Then she took out the piece that had fallen from her purse. She carefully looked at it and noticed that it was a tiny lamp. Kagome examined the house to find where the missing lamp was supposed to be. There! It was in the living room on top of a mini table. Now, the scene was complete.

The door opened, making Kagome straighten up and look. Sesshoumaru entered with a man behind him. He stepped aside and revealed, Shizuki?

Kagome was overcome with shock, how could this be possible? She was working with the man that greatly resembled her first love. Brushing her thoughts aside, she walked to greet Shizuki.

"Good day, Mr.Suzumi." Kagome greeted politely. She watched his eyes widened and a smile graced his lips.

"Kagome, no formalities please, I just hate them, Shizuki will be just fine. Now, please have a seat and my partner and I will discuss the details of this project." His tone changing from friendly to business in a flash.

Kagome sat down with a pad of paper to take down notes. She was there to help design the inside of the building. It was the usual job, with one big difference, the budget was really big. The meeting went by in an hour and it was time for Kagome to go.

"It was nice to meet the both of you." Kagome waved and left into the elevator. The two nodded and went back into their respected offices.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi, welcome to Dr. Miroku's office, how may I help you?" A pretty secretary asked. Sango rolled her eyes. Typical Miroku, choosing a secretary with looks.

"Yes, tell him, Sango's here to see him." The secretary nodded and walked back to the clinic.

"Be there in a sec Sango!" Miroku's voice shouted. Sango sat down and read a magazine while she waited.

Fifteen minutes later, a man with dark brown eyes walked out with a patient.

"Be careful, don't strain your back too much for three weeks. I recommend taking pain killers for the jolts of pain." The patient nodded. Miroku sighed and sat down next to Sango.

"Hey Sango."

"Hi. Now, why did you call me here for?" His eyes glinted, not a good sign.

"Now now Sango, no need to get mad. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

"Sure." Sango agreed.

"Hold on, let me get my stuff."

Sango waited patiently waited for him to gather his things and tell his secretary to lock up. The two went in Miroku's car, as Sango had walked to his office.

"After you my lady." He mocked as he opened her door for her. She rolled her eyes and slipped in. Closing her door, he smiled and went to his side. The engine started and the lively pair took off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't know why I'm here; this could be the worst mistake of my life." Ayame murmured as she stared at the door in front of her. This particular door was the door to Kouga's apartment. Hesitating, she knocked.

"Coming!" Kouga's voice called out.

The door opened to reveal Kouga in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Ayame! Come in! Sit!" Kouga told her as she stepped in.

"Kou-Kouga, I came here to tell you something."

"Hold on, let me make you some tea."

Ayame waited on the sofa, twisting her gloves nervously. Kouga's figure appeared and he placed the cup of tea in front of her.

His ice blue eyes looked at her in curiosity.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Her emerald eyes looked down, unable to hold the gaze with him. She hesitated and finally words came out.

**"I-I love you Kouga."**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dun Dun Dun!!! Ayame confessed her feelings! Sango and Miroku are going out on a date and Shizuki and Kagome are working together! What will happen next? Find out next time on Winter's Hanyou, chapter number 15! Oh and if you could tell me, do you want Shizuki and Sesshoumaru to be related, as in half brothers or something?

Reviews are always welcome! Tell me what you think! Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have time to read it three times. Thanks for reading!

animemistress419


	15. Remembrances

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block and was really busy, but thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad I got mostly positive response. Thanks!

**Review Responses:**

**Addam:** Thank you for your review! Adding you guys in the story was no problem, besides, it's a way to thank you! And yes, Jurneyo did tell me that he isn't stalking me. Thanks for your other reviews too, you're right, whoever that reviewer was should wait until the solution!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for your review! Since I got two opinions on how Shizuki's and Sesshoumaru's relationship should be, I'll improvise!

**Mel:** Thank you for your review! Sorry for the cliffy! I couldn't stop myself!

**Luckykittykagome:** Thank you very much for your review! I enjoyed reading every single word! I am glad to know why exactly you like my story; it's helped me greatly with the planning of future chapters! Thanks again!

**Jurneyo:** Thanks for your review. Like I said to Addam, it's just a thank you for all that you've done. Lol, I'm glad you like your job! And you're right I did have writer's block, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Izayoi:** Thank you for both of your reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Lol, I can't believe Kagome said yes too…hmmmm got to change that later on. Thanks again!

**Jason:** Thank you for your review and your compliment! And yes I've read Jurneyo's profile and it is funny!

**Bridget:** Thank you for your review! I love the movie too and also the guy is very very cute! I especially love his hair! You're the first person I've heard who also thinks the guy is hot! My cousins and sister think he's so-so. Have you seen any other Korean dramas? Thanks again!

As I've said before, this is ABSOLUTLEY an Inu/Kag fic. And if you're going to insult me, then try and make your review a little easier to read with correct spelling. Besides, if you are going to quit reading, why did you stick with me until chapter 14 after Kagome got engaged to Kouga? Anyways, you should wait until the resolution before flaming my fic.

**Siyuri:** Thank you for your all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Tristen:** Thank you very much for your review! It made me feel a lot better and you motivated me to update! Thanks again!

**Sunrider22:** Thank you for your review! I am now always looking forward to reading your reviews! Thank you also for telling me what you think about Sesshoumaru's and Shizuki's relation. I think I'll compromise. It's alright that you don't put me in any alert lists or anything, I completely understand! I'm just happy that you review! Thank you once again!

That's it for the reviews!

Also, I have created a mailing list to whoever wants to know when I update or have new stories who don't have an account with Copy and paste this address and sign up. A link is also in my profile. On with the story!

**This chapter is dedicated to Mel, thanks for being a great friend!**

**Chapter 15**

"I-I love you Kouga." Ayame whispered, but Kouga had heard it well enough.

His blue eyes examined her emerald ones, they were filled with honesty and one feeling that made him guilty, love. At first, he had thought it a joke. They were after all the best of friends, and they often played jokes on each other, but this was serious. Kouga finally stuttered out a few words.

"L-look Ayame. I love you too, but in a brother and sister kind of way. I'm honored to have your love, but we can't be together. I love Kagome and nothing's going to change that." His large, rough hands reached over and engulfed her delicate hands. Her emerald eyes were shining and her rosy lips were bit down with her front teeth. It was clear that she was going to cry. Both knew it.

_"No, I can't cry in front of Kouga, it'll make things worse."_ She thought. Taking a deep breath in, she closed her eye lids to try and suppress the tears that were practically begging to be let go. She forced a smile and shook her head. Standing up, she stood in front of Kouga.

"Look, I understand." Her voice quivered. "K-Kouga, I just hope that this won't ruin our friendship and our job together."

She watched him stand up and step closer to her. He took her in his arms and whispered, "It's okay, and we'll always be friends. I'm sorry."

Ayame stepped away from the embrace and walked to the door. She twisted the knob and opened the front door. With one last glance, she stepped out and closed the door gently, walking into the night. With all of her remaining energy, she ran to her car and managed to drive home, back to her apartment.

With a twist of her key, she unlocked the door. The red head tossed her purse and coat on the couch and walked to her room. She collapsed on her queen sized bed with a forest green comforter. Suddenly, all those tears that she had desperately held in at Kouga's house plunged back into her eyes. Right there and then, she let out all of her feelings, like a dam had burst, all the love that would never be returned and the sorrow and fear of being alone for the rest of her life flowed out in a stream. She then thought about the next day when she would arrive at the radio station job that she worked with Kouga. How would Kouga react? What would happen? Eventually, exhaustion took her to a deep sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango groggily opened her eyes. Sitting up and rubbing out all the gunk out of her eyes, she squinted at the alarm clock. 8:40 the clock read in bright red numbers. She stretched out then froze, 8:40??!! Her eyes widened, she was an hour late for work!

She cursed as she ran from room to room getting ready. This was the third time this week. The last two times was because she had overslept from pulling a night shift at another job, exterminating demons that were causing trouble and this time, it was also because of oversleeping. But last night was different; she was on a date with Miroku.

"Miroku's going to die tonight for taking me on a date on a weekday of all days." She grumbled as she slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

Her grungy car pulled up at the department store entrance. Parking it, she ran as fast as she could in her high heels. She was gasping for breath by the time she arrived in the employees only room. In front of her, sat her manager.

"Oh great." Sango said under her breath. Let's just say that this wasn't the nicest person around.

"Sango! Please sit." Her superior said. Sango nodded and sat down, and couldn't help but feel intimidated. Her manager leaned forwards and just said two words, "You're fired." With that, she stood and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

Sango buried her head in her hands and thought about the situation. She lost yet another job. Her exterminating job didn't pay enough, well, no pay since she refused to get paid for a job that ran in her family. The rent was due in a couple of days and what was she going to do? The twenty-six year old woman sighed and slowly walked back to her car. Job hunting time.

As she was about to unlock the car, she heard her name being called. Her forehead scrunched up in recognition of the voice, Kikyo?

Dressed in a professional and undoubtedly an expensive suit, Kikyo walked up to Sango and said a friendly hello, after that, she got straight to the point.

"So, I heard you were fired Sango." She said

Sango nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Now that you're jobless, do you think you want to work with me at my boutique?" Sango looked up in surprise and a smile was forming.

"Really Kikyo? You really want me to work with you?"

Kikyo smiled, "Of course! We go back all the way from high school, and I'm not willing to let a friend hang."

Sango grasped Kikyo's hand and jumped up and down, repeating thank yous.

"Come tomorrow dressed like this and we'll get you started. We'll also negotiate your pay." Kikyo said as she glanced at her expensive gold watch. "I have to get going Sango, I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded good-bye and left.

Sango pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" Tonight, she was going to invite Miroku and Kagome to go out and celebrate. She definitely forgave Miroku and forgot about the threat she made that morning. Starting up her engine, she headed back to her shared apartment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome pushed the doors to Shizuki's firm, Suzumi Corp, enjoying the warm heat. It turned out yesterday; she had found out that Shizuki and Sesshoumaru were not real brothers, but foster brothers. Sesshoumaru had been adopted in the family at age 16. Shizuki's mother, a famous film maker, bought the business and split it among her sons. It was a brilliant idea because the two young sons were one of the best businessmen in the world and made a very comfortable living. That really explained their very different looks, last names, and their different race, Seshoumaru was full demon while Shizuki was human.

Kagome cheerily greeted the receptionist and took the elevator to the fiftieth floor. The three planned for Kagome to meet them at the office and all of them would drive up to the building, a soon to be hotel and restaurant. Rin would also be present, but would meet them all at the building, since she still had to help with the American interns.

The doors opened to reveal the hustle and bustle of the office that she saw yesterday. From the elevator, she walked to Shizuki's office. Kagome opened the door to find Shizuki already putting on his jacket.

"Morning In- err Shizuki."

She sighed; she still couldn't forget Inuyasha whenever she saw Shizuki no matter how hard she tried.

He gave her a grin and repeated the greeting as they walked to Sesshoumaru's office so they could leave.

They knocked, Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind of guy who would let you just enter. He opened the door and glanced at Kagome.

"Good, you're wearing a thick coat. The place we're going to is really cold because of the higher altitude." (Remember, it's winter still) He also was wearing a jacket, despite his demon blood.

The trio walked into Sesshoumaru's white Range Rover. The car would be perfect for the icy roads and thick snow that had fallen last night. Besides, the building was in the mountains. Sesshoumaru started the engine and then the heater. A blast of heat warmed Kagome quickly and made her cheeks flush red from the sudden warmth, stinging her. The winter wind was bitter and all three was glad for the shelter of the car. Sesshoumaru backed out and started the two hour road trip.

As the road trip progressed, Kagome suddenly realized that Rin wasn't wearing a think coat this morning and that she would have to face the stinging wind in the mountains. Reaching for her cell phone, she flipped it open, only to find that she had no service. She grumbled about her stupid service and how she would have to change it when she had the time to.

Shizuki looked back, his ears hearing the mumbles from the twenty-six year old. Kagome felt eyes on her and blushed as she saw Shizuki looking at her with a smirk.

That smirk, it was Inuyasha's trademark! Oh, how it looked identical to her Inuyasha. Her eyes lowered as she felt tears rising. Kagome concentrated on her white coat and soon the tears dissipated. She was glad that Shizuki wasn't looking.

The silence hung around them like a thick fog for a few more minutes until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shizuki? Want to play the favorites game?" Kagome asked, breaking the deafening silence, knowing that Sesshoumaru would not want to participate while he was concentrating on the drive.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do." Shizuki answered/

"Okay, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" Kagome asked

"Red. What's yours?" Shizuki asked.

Kagome's breath hitched, maybe playing this game was a bad idea after all. It brought back all the memories that she had with Inuyasha.

"I-I have two, green and blue. W-what's your favorite animal?" She hesitated, as she asked that question. If he answered like Inuyasha, it just had to be him. Her hopes flew sky high.

Shizuki thought for a moment and then said, "I like dogs, they're loyal and friendly." He chuckled, "No offense to you of course Sess."

"None taken." Sesshoumaru said.

Her hope deflated like a balloon. Inuyasha's favorite was a human, of course, she never found out a particular one, as he had mentioned. Dogs were okay in Inuyasha's book of course, he was, after all half dog demon. Surprisingly, after this thought, Kagome didn't feel tears rising to her eyes. She found herself relaxed and was bale to detect a hint of sadness, but she didn't feel like she was going to cry.

"Hmm, I guess I like dogs too, and I'm a cat person." Kagome responded. A yawn found its way out of Kagome's mouth and she found herself to be a little tired. Shizuki noticed this and gently told her to stop playing and take a nap. She nodded and her eyes slowly closed.

Shizuki looked in the rear view mirror to see Kagome's innocent face; he gave a gentle smile and then continued to look out the window at the scenery.

Kagome was soon to be awakened by Shizuki's gentle shaking.

"Kagome, we're here." Her eyes soon opened and looked out. "Come on out, and have a look for yourself."

Kagome stepped out of the car and stretched as she took in her surroundings. They were parked in the parking lot and there was a forest of evergreens to the south and the resort was facing south. It was a pretty big building with five levels and many windows to show how many rooms there were. Kagome glanced at her watch to see that Rin was expected to arrive in half an hour.

"Kagome! Let's go inside before we freeze to death!" Shizuki shouted near the big building. Kagome abruptly noticed the chilly air and ran inside. The two brothers gave her a tour of the building and showed her where they needed her expertise of decoration.

It turned out that the pair had a couple rooms for the workers to stay in, in case they had to work late or just wanted to stay the night. Kagome was surprised that she and Rin had their own room! The two rooms were identical and lavishly furnished. They each had big beds with pillows and comforters. They both had TV's, a large bathroom with shower and a big tub. The floors of the bathroom were marble and very luxurious. The closets were larger than any hotel Kagome had ever been to and no hotel she had been to had their own computer in their room. The plush cream carpet felt soft under her socked feet. She could definitely get used to this. She just had to go home and pack some things to bring up here.

"Like it?" She turned to find Shizuki leaning on her door, smirking at her large eyes.

_"There's that smirk again."_ She thought. She smiled and nodded,

"It doesn't look like a hotel; it's more like an apartment!" Kagome said as she sat on her bed.

"Well, this is the most expensive room we have here, so be glad you're staying here for free and you get paid!" he joked.

From outside, Kagome heard a familiar car honk.

"Come on, Shizuki! Rin's here!" She said as she put her coat and boots on. The pair walked down to greet Rin.

Kagome had been right; Rin was wearing an inappropriate jacket for the winter weather. Sesshoumaru came in behind Shizuki and Kagome.

"Brrr, it's cold out here. Let's go inside." Rin said, as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. The rest nodded, but Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. The broad shoulders and the length swallowed up Rin, but at least she was warm.

Rin grinned up at him, "Thank you!" He nodded, though; Shizuki didn't miss the slight coloring on Sesshoumaru's flawless face.

"But what about you?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head and responded.

"I don't get cold." Rin shrugged and smiled at him again.

The four walked into the hotel, glad to know that the hotel's heaters were working properly.

"Rin, wait till you look at your room! It's like an apartment!" Kagome said grinning. "Ours are decorated, courtesy of Shizuki and Sesshoumaru, but the other guest rooms are plain, no beds yet, so we have to work on that." Rin decided that she couldn't wait to see their rooms, so both girls ran towards the elevator and headed up to the top floor. The two men shrugged and followed them in a separate elevator since the girls went ahead.

"So, Sesshoumaru, you like Rin?" Shizuki smirked, teasing his older brother. Again, a little color showed up on Sesshoumaru's slightly tan face.

"It is no concern of yours brother." Sesshoumaru said stoically, hiding his emotions.

"Oh come on, you know you have a thing for her." Shizuki said, trying to pry.

But Shizuki never did get an answer since this was the floor and the doors opened. Shrieks of joy could be heard from down the hall from the girls.

Sesshoumaru sighed; he was safe from his brother, for the moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay!!! Eleven whole pages! It's an apology for the late update! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Hmmm, I was going to say something but I forgot! ::sweat drops:: Anyways, don't forget to join my notify list if you want me to email you when I update! It's for people who don't have author alerts but you're welcome to join if you do have an FF account too! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Reviews are always welcome; I want to know what you think!

Animemistress419


	16. New Occurances

Hey! Here's the latest installment of Winter's Hanyou!! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! But before we start, here are review responses!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for your review! I tried to make it long, but I guess it was still short! I hope that this chapter is longer!

**Ray12304:** Hey! I'm glad to get your reviews again! Thank you for your reviews!

**Mel:** Thank you for your review! I can't wait to read your story and Happy early Birthday! Lol, I'm glad to know you saw the surprise later on. I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**Jurneyo:** Thanks for your review! I'm sure that Kagome would go out with you…if she didn't have Inuyasha of course!

**Adddam:** Gracias for your review! I really liked the hotel description too, I wish I could stay in one of those in the future, but I don't think that'll happen. And with the favorite animal scene, I just read it, and I agree with you, Shizuki is human. And no you guys aren't too annoying for Rin…well I don't know, I didn't type up any details for that. Well, let's just say she had to just help okay? And I hope you got the email I sent you, I sent it right after I got your review. Thanks again!

**Izayoi:** Thank you for your review! I have to admit that I forgot the events that had happened in the middle of this drama, but I can't ever forget the ending! It kinds of satisfied me, kind of not…if that makes any sense. I hope you enjoy this update as well!

**Shandra:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the twists, if you really really like twists, then I really recommend you watching Korean dramas, they're really unexpected. And I'll try and update faster!

**Sunrider22:** Thanks for your reviews! Kikyo is acting pretty nice…well… you'll see. And no, Shizuki and Sess don't hate each other. I like it better when they're not fighting. Thanks again!

Onto the chapter!

**Chapter 16**

As Kagome drove home that evening, she remembered the car to the to-be hotel, how she had played the game with Shizuki. How could her hopes soar up like that? It was a fact that Inuyasha was dead and she could never possibly be with him again. But the presence of Shizuki somehow did something to her. It was almost like being near Inuyasha, if that made sense. Kagome sighed; she had concluded that she may never get over Inuyasha.

Just then, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to find that Sango was calling her. Pushing the answer button, she put her ear phone on so both hands were on the steering wheel.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome sang. After a long day of planning, she was glad to have a distraction.

"Hey yourself!"

"So what's up?"

"Listen, I want you to meet me at The Sakura in half an hour." Sango's voice was bursting with excitement.

"Why?" Kagome asked, curious.

"You'll see later, just come!"

"Alright, I'll be there." Kagome promised.

"Bye Kag!"

"Bye Sango."

Kagome quickly made a left turn, heading towards the restaurant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kikyo was about to turn on the engine of her Mercedes when her cell phone rang. She quickly flipped it open when she saw that it was Shizuki.

"Hey sweetie." Kikyo answered sweetly.

"Hey Kikyo. I just wanted to tell you that our company is having a little party for the hotel. So I was wondering, want to come with me?"

Kikyo smirked, perfect. "Of course! I wouldn't be your girlfriend if I didn't!"

"Alright, look, I have to go, Sesshoumaru's calling me. Bye."

"Bye."

Kikyo flipped her cell phone closed.

_"Wait a minute, if there's a party for the hotel, Kagome will definitely be attending…"_

Her smirk grew wider as plans began forming in her head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ayame slouched down on her couch as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace. She had seen Kouga today and was relieved that he acted "normal" around her, despite the confession the other day. Though, she had to admit that having the same job as the man she loved was very difficult, especially when he didn't return those emotions back. As thought began to drift into her head, her home phone rang. Sighing, she stood up and walked to answer it.

A few minutes later, the red head walked back to the couch that she had resided. It was Sango. She told Ayame that she had gotten a new job and she had invited Miroku and Kagome to celebrate and asked if she wanted to come. Ayame was glad to have Sango as a friend because Sango had noticed that Ayame wasn't really okay that day. That observation resulting in the invitation. But Ayame declined. She was tired and had to admit that she didn't want to see Kagome. Her stomach then lurched. She had just said that out loud, well in her thoughts anyway.

_"What's happening to me? Kagome and I've been the best of friends since high school and suddenly love pushed that friendship out of the way?"_ Ayame shook her head, she couldn't let this happen. She couldn't hate Kagome if she wanted to, but as other people would say, love was blind.

Ayame then pushed back these emotions behind her as best she could. This kind of thinking would make her even more confused and more emotional. Sighing yet another sigh, she headed to the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would help her clear her senses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A toast to Sango, may her new job be successful." A certain violet-eyed man said. The two other women at the table raised both their glasses, one wine and one water and cheered. The trio sipped their drinks and began happily chatting away.

Miroku chuckled, "Kagome you can't ever toast with water. Come on, just one sip of wine will do you good!"

Kagome shook her head stubbornly, "I will never touch that stuff, anything with alcohol isn't for me."

Sango helped her friend, "Don't force her Miroku, she very strong about her beliefs and everyone knows that Kagome never touches alcohol." Kagome nodded, thankful that her friend stood up for her. Miroku gave a smile that said "I give."

"At least I tried." He added in. Kagome looked around; no one else was coming by the looks of it. Sango noticed her scan.

"I called everyone but they were too busy or wouldn't answer, so it's just the three of us." Kagome nodded and continued happily chatting with her friends.

An hour and a half passed when finally the group decided to part. After all, all of them had work tomorrow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango arrived five minutes early before she was supposed to. She had made sure that she got a good night's sleep and was fully alert for her new job at Kikyo's Boutique. Sango looked around the opened store and noticed all the expensive designer clothes.

_"Maybe I should have become a fashion designer."_ she mused.

"Hello Sango, I'm glad to have you here." Kikyo greeted with a small smile on her face. Sango flashed a smile and followed Kikyo to the back room as Kikyo gave her instructions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango opened the apartment door to find Kagome sitting on the sofa watching an anime that was on.

"Hey Sango, how was work?" Kagome asked, her chocolate eyes still trained on the screen. The part-time taijiya took off her coat and headed to the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

"It was fine. Kikyo is a great boss and the pay is amazing! Work has its perks when your boss is your friend." Sango sat down and ate her dinner hastily. She had realized that on her way home, she had an appointment that night to slay a demon that was disrupting an old warehouse.

"Sounds good." Kagome answered, as she watched a red-haired swordsman battle a man that looked a lot like a mummy.

Sango finished her food, leaving her bowl and chopsticks in the sink for Kagome to wash since it was her day. She walked into her room and put on the gear of a taijiya that her family wore. She placed her katana on her waist and secured the protective mask around her neck. The armor was close-fitting to her body, perfect for battle. Her hands slipped her cell phone in a hidden pocket, in case of emergencies. Sango then gathered her thick dark hair up into a ponytail and secured it with a tight ribbon.

"Bye Kagome, I have a job downtown, don't wait up for me."

"Kay, be careful. Call me if you need me, I haven't used my powers for a while." Sango said okay, before closing the door behind her and going to her car. The demon slayer opened the trunk to see if her boomerang was there. Normally, it wouldn't have fit, but Kagome had put an enchantment on it, so with a few words, it shrank and enlarged whenever needed.

With the last check, Sango headed out to do her job.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just as Kagome's favorite show ended, the one with the red-haired swordsman, her cell phone rang. It was Shizuki.

"Hello?" Kagome answered cheerily. She was in a good mood, who could not after watching a cute red haired guy defend his girlfriend? Kagome was a sucker for romance.

"Hi Kagome, it's me Shizuki. Anyways, we were so busy at work today that I forgot to tell you that my company's going to hold a little party to celebrate the hotel stuff. So, it's my job to ask you to come."

"Alright, just tell me when and where." Kagome said.

With a few more details, Kagome hung up. A yawn suddenly rose and the miko decided that it was time for bed.

Kagome had only slept for a two hours when her phone suddenly rang. She jumped up; knowing that it could be Sango. The caller ID proved her theory, it was the taijiya.

"Hello?" Kagome hastily said.

"Kagome! You have to come quick, there's a demon that keeps regenerating and every time it regenerates, it gets stronger! We need your purifying powers."

"Alright." Kagome agreed while stifling a yawn, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kagome hung up the line and changed into her miko outfit. It wasn't exactly necessary, but then, it helped her concentrate better. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. Her bow and arrows were already in her car, so she grabbed her keys. But on a hunch, she grabbed the necklace that Shizuki had given her; maybe the power that was illuminating from the jewel would help. With that, she headed out the door to help exterminate a demon.

Kagome arrived at the scene, to see a very tall demon with what looked like slime or mud sliding down from the body of the demon. It was obvious that every time that it was hit, it would grow stronger and bigger with size. Kagome managed a laugh; looks like Sango gave it all she got.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Shoot an arrow and see what happens!" Kagome nodded and notched her bow. Aiming with her right eye and pointer finger, she aimed for the head of the glob demon. With that, she let the arrow fly, letting her powers into it turn the arrow pink with power. The arrow flew true and landed on the head. It seemed to by purifying it, but the power wasn't enough to purify the whole demon.

The head of the demon regenerated, dark black eyes looked at the archer. It seemed as if it were looking at the brightly glowing jewel. A globby hand then reached out to grab Kagome. Of course, Kagome knew what it wanted, and that was the jewel around her neck.

Notching another arrow, she fired, purifying the arm enough for her to get away. Then, it regenerated again. The power coming off this demon was incredible. The miko bit her lip in frustration. Her power alone wasn't going to defeat this demon, what was she going to do?

Just at the end of that thought, the pink jewel grew brighter. Kagome could practically feel the power coursing through her veins, inter joining with her blood.

Her fingers reached for another arrow and notched it on her bow. She took all the power that she was supplied with and transferred it within the arrow. Pulling it back, Kagome let the arrow fly. This time, it was like a meteor, flying across the sky, plunging deep within the demon. Just like her many purifying experiences, this one turned to dust and a gust of wind blew until the dust turned into nothing.

Sango walked over to her friend and supported her. Kagome was tired, after using up most of her energy. They both walked through a gathering, probing crowd to their cars and drove home, after Kagome convinced Sango that she could still drive.

The two best friends then entered their apartment and collapsed on their beds. It was only a few more hours until work started and they needed their rest.

However, Kagome hardly rested peacefully in the dark depths of sleep. A dream she had would change her life forever.

She was walking in a foggy environment, with tendrils of fog would swirl around her feet and head.

"Kagome." A soft gentle voice called. Kagome looked around, but saw no one.

"Wh-who's there?" The miko asked.

"I am called Midoriko. The jewel you wear around your neck is called the Shikon No Tama. I was its protector and now, you must protect it from the demons that desire it. Do not let it be corrupt or fall in the wrong hands, for that could lead to dire consequences. Protect it." The mysterious voice said. The last sentence echoed in her mind before Kagome's alarm clock turned on.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Glancing down on her neck, she found the pink glowing jewel lying innocently on her chest.

"Was that dream for real?" she murmured. Taking one last look at it, she got up and dressed, getting ready for work.

In the next room, Sango was stirring because of her alarm clock also. She groggily pushed off her blanket and did her morning rituals.

The two met in the kitchen. Sango prepared breakfast while Kagome prepared the table. As they ate, they chattered. Kagome told Sango that there would be a party and she didn't have a dress for the occasion. She needed to find a way that didn't involve a lot of money. A $200 dollar dress wouldn't be worth it if she only wore it once.

Kagome's sense of fashion was not dressy. In fact, it was tomboyish and modest. The miko never did like to show a lot of skin when unnecessary. However, she did like shorts and skorts. Munching on their toast, the two thought quietly about the situation.

"I've got it! How about while I'm at work, I'll try and find you a dress and ask Kikyo if you could loan it!" Sango quipped up, happy with her idea. Kagome smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea! Thanks Sango! You're the best!" Sango simply smiled and placed her dish in the sink.

"Have fun washing the dishes Kag!" Sango lightly teased, while putting on her dress shoes that went along with her work suit. Kagome scowled at her while tidying the kitchen and then getting ready for work. Being self employed had advantages, going to work whenever she wanted was one of them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kikyo stood in front of Shizuki while she modeled the dress. They both decided to come in before the boutique opened to look for a dress for the party.

"Hmmm, I don't like it. It's too showy." Shizuki said while examining the dress. It had a V-shaped neckline with little spaghetti straps. The blue shimmering fabric ended way too short in Shizuki's opinion. Kikyo pouted. She was so sure that this was the one.

Shizuki then directed his attention to the other racks of dresses. His violet eyes then saw the perfect one.

It was a tan color that looked like it ended near the knees. The straps were four inches and also had a V-neckline. It was not too showy or ugly; perfect in Shizuki's eyes. His pointer finger pointed towards the dress and said, "That one."

Kikyo directed her head. Her teeth bit her lips in disgust. That was one of the dresses she didn't like that she had designed. Truth be told, it was for old women. She turned around and smiled at Shizuki fakely,

"Why that one honey, when I can wear this one?" As she pointed to the ensemble that she was wearing.

Shizuki shook his head, "I like it when people look modest. Besides, it's not ugly and you'll look beautiful in it."

Kikyo finally relented.

"Fine."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later, Sango walked through the doors, getting ready for her job. She was clad in a black pencil skirt with a blue shirt covered with a black jacket. She looked around to find Kikyo to ask her a favor. The taijiya spotted her restocking the racks of clothes.

"Kikyo, can I ask you a favor?" The fashion designer didn't turn around as she murmured an "mmmhmm".

"Well, as you know, Kagome is working with your current boyfriend. And she needs a dress, so I was wondering if you could help her?"

Kikyo's eyes lit up excitedly as Sango asked that question. Smiling, she set the hangers down and faced Sango.

"Of course I'll help! I'll let you borrow one of my dresses and you can bring it home to Kagome. Just hold on a second. I have the perfect dress for Kagome. It's modest and perfect for her figure." Kikyo said as she headed for the store room.

A few minutes later, Sango saw her walking back with a very pretty dress.

"Thanks Kikyo, I know Kagome will love it!" Sango said as she inspected the dress. Kikyo nodded, "You can give it to her later, now it's time for work."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's about it!! I hope that it was long! And I know the fight scene wasn't exactly great, but it was my second time at it, so give me a break!

**Hmmm, what do you think Kikyo's planning?** Well, just to give you a hint, it's in the next chapter! **Are Kikyo's intentions good?** Find out in the next chapter!

Review please! I want to know what you think!

Animemistress419


	17. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

Hey! I'm glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter!! Here's the review responses and then the chapter!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for your review! Here's your update!

**Izayoi****:** Thank you for your review! I tried the link to your email address on your profile but it wouldn't show up on my computer. So, if you want me to tell you the ending of Winter's Sonata, just email me and I'll respond to you with the ending! And you get to figure out if your guess was right in this chapter! Thanks again for your review!

**Ray12304:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you love it! I hope you like this update!

**Mel:** Thank you for your review! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sunrider22:** Thank you for your review! Somehow, I'll just know you'll hate Kikyo even more after this chapter! And as for the Ayame/ Kouga relationship…well… that's going to take a while, considering Kouga's really stubborn. Hope you like the update!

**Jurneyo****:** Thanks for your review! It's alright that you haven't reviewed in a while, we all have busy lives! And I can't kill Kikyo, without her, this story wouldn't be so interesting! The author alert list is where if you add an author to your list, you'll receive email alerts whenever that author updates or has a new story. And this story is gonna get a whole lot more depressing, just warning you!

Thank you for all of your reviews! On with the chapter!

**Chapter 17**

Sango carefully placed the dress in the back of her car. She knew Kagome was definitely going to love it. She then sat in the front driver's seat and drove home in anticipation, knowing that Kagome wasn't home, in hopes of surprising her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was in the car with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Rin, on the way to the resort. This time, they were splitting up in pairs so they could photograph rooms. Kagome found this helped the process of decorating.

Rin was happily chatting away while the rest was occasionally throwing in some conversation. Kagome was glad that Rin had been able to come, since she was a little on the shy side. These kinds of car rides made her nervous, the miko was scared that she was too quiet or was too talkative. In her opinion, she was way too talkative the last car ride.

At last, they had made it to the big building. Sesshoumaru then opened up the trunk to retrieve the cameras. Each person would go in pairs and take as many pictures of the rooms as possible. This way, Kagome would have a reference to what color the walls should be, how the furniture should be arranged and so on.

When everyone had their film loaded, the four headed to the soon to be hotel. It was obvious what the two groups consisted of, Rin and Sesshoumaru and Shizuki and Kagome. Shizuki suggested that Rin and Sesshoumaru should take the east side while he and Kagome took the west side. Everyone nodded in agreement then split up.

Kagome walked to the west side lobby. It had maple marble floors and a front desk. The smell of drying white paint still hung in the air. Kagome raised her camera and started snapping pictures. Her brain starting processing what kind of colors would compliment the floors and match all the rooms of the resort.

Kagome looked over to see Shizuki taking pictures as well. On an impulse, Kagome raised her camera and took a picture of him. Shizuki looked over to see her grinning at him, while little white spots blurred his vision because of the bright white flash. He smirked and started taking pictures of her. Soon, it was an all out war between the two of who could blind each other most with the flash. Giggles and laughs were echoing among the walls until Kagome found herself out of film.

"I give I give!" She said, out of breath. The two collapsed on a nearby wall, panting.

"Good thing we bought ten extra rolls of film fro each person huh?" Shizuki said looking over to her. Kagome nodded and reached into her pocket for another roll of film. Taking the film roll out of the canister, she put the used roll in and put the new film in the camera. The miko stood up, brushing little white specks of dried paint on her coat.

"Come on, let's get this done. Since there are five types of different rooms on our side, you get two kinds on the very top and I'll take the three below yours." Kagome thought out as she lowered her hand to help Shizuki up. Shizuki nodded, giving her one last smile, he headed up the elevator t do his task. Looking at her camera, she glanced up and walked to her assigned rooms.

Rin and Sesshoumaru reached their side of the building at the lobby. It was almost the same as the one Kagome was at, but the west lobby was larger since it was the main one.

"Come on, let's split up the rooms." Rin suggested. "Since there are six different types of rooms on our side, so you get three and I get three. You take the three top ones and I'll take the ones that come after yours. After you're done, meet me here okay?" Sesshoumaru nodded, being a man of not many words and headed towards the elevator. Rin shrugged and headed towards the room that was on the same floor.

(A/N: If you don't get what they meant by splitting up the rooms, there are eleven types of different rooms, like a luxury room, the most expensive to the regular room, the least expensive. The rooms descend by luxury; top is the most luxurious while the bottom rooms are the regular rooms. Hope that clears it up)

By the time both groups were done, three hours had passed. The four friends were tired and couldn't wait to go home and freshen up. Today was the day of the big party after all.

Once Sesshoumaru had dropped Kagome off at the parking lot of his company, she drove home, hoping that Sango had found an appropriate dress for her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome twisted her key in the key hole and pushed open the door. Reaching over for the light switch, she turned it on.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Sango shouted. Kagome jumped at the sudden sound, clutching her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes looking at the garment that Sango held.

"Sango, it's- it's beautiful!" Kagome gasped, her delicate hand reaching over to touch the silky material. It flowed through her hands like water. "I love its color." She breathed out, admiring the tan, near apricot color.

"Come on Kag, go take a shower and then wear it." Sango urged as she pushed Kagome into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, Kagome walked out into the living room. Sango grinned happily. The dress fitted Kagome like a glove. The straps lie perfectly on her slightly tanned shoulders and the v- neckline revealed her necklace that she had gotten on her birthday from Shizuki. The dress hugged her body and reached a little bit underneath her knees. Kagome had very little make up on, a little eye liner and some lip gloss. She didn't need much because of her already flawless complexion. Her gold high heels gave her a little height.

"You look perfect." Sango complimented. "Now, here's a little accessory that will go with your dress." Sango said, while handing her a little clutch that looked like it came with the dress. Kagome smiled lightly,

"Thanks Sango." She whispered, as she hugged the taijiya.

"Have a nice time!" Sango called out while Kagome got into the limo Shizuki had sent. She headed to the party, not knowing that someone else was coming with the same exact dress on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuki arrived at Kikyo's large apartment an hour before the party started. He was a bit puzzled at her request but gave in. He rang the door bell and he could hear her pumps echoing on the wooden floor. The door opened to reveal Kikyo in the dress that he had chosen for her. A smile appeared on Shizuki's lips, "You look stunning." With that, he reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Shizuki, before we went to the party, I wanted to tell you something." Kikyo explained, as the two settled on the loveseat in the living room. "I've known Kagome since high school, and, well, she isn't what she looks like. She teased me and made my life a living hell. She stole my first love away from me. Kagome even stole my outfits. She copied what I was wearing that day, making me look like a fool."

Kikyo's eyes began to water and tears started trailing down. "So, I wanted to tell you that I don't want to lose you by falling for her tricks. She already stole my first love and I don't want you to leave me for her." Kikyo's head bent down, looking at her hands, while little plops of tears landed on her arms. Shizuki's eyes softened, he reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry; I will always be with you. I can never be stolen from you." He whispered as he kissed her hair. The pair held that embrace. Kikyo held him tighter, as her lips formed a smile, things were going as planned. Soon, she will have Shizuki, who looked like her first love, all to herself. Perfect. And best of all, Kagome wouldn't have him like she did last time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During the limo ride, Shizuki thought about Kikyo's words. To him, Kagome was nothing but an innocent person. But with Kikyo's words, she might have been fooling him. His hand reached over to squeeze Kikyo's gently. The ride went on quietly, as Shizuki thought.

Kikyo and Shizuki stepped out of the limo. His arm reached around her waist, pulling her towards him, as if reassuring her. Kikyo smiled up at him and the two went into the restaurant to await the coming guests.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome stepped out of the limo and looked around. She gracefully walked to the room where the party was being held.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuki breathed in a scent of vanilla, he looked towards the entrance and there was Kagome. It was strange, tonight was the new moon and his senses were heightening. His eyes could see better and sharper and he could hear murmurs across the room. It had always happened to him every new moon for at least ten years now, so he was used to it. The scent was coming to him even stronger and was coming off of one person he was growing to dislike, Kagome. The mention of that name caused him to harden his gaze at her. How dare she hurt Kikyo like that? His violet eyes looked into her chocolate ones as she greeted him.

Kagome looked up to Shizuki's eyes and gasped as she had seen the little golden flecks. But just as she had seen them, they disappeared into the unwavering violet. Kagome was expecting him to talk, but he just nodded. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence between them. Kagome was very uncomfortable underneath Shizuki's glare until Kikyo joined them.

It took just a second to comprehend what Kikyo was wearing. Kagome's brown depths widened. They were wearing the exact same dress. Kagome just froze there and then. Kagome looked at Kikyo's expression to find a smirk. Turning, Kagome ran out of the room, away from Shizuki's icy glare and Kikyo's smirk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OMG!! How could I make Kikyo sooo evil???????? Poor Kagome. Maybe things will look up next chapter. Sorry if this chapter's so short.

**Updates might be slowing down since school starts in about a week for me! Maybe once a week or even once two every two weeks, it all depends. **

Anyways, please review! I promise that things will be better for Kagome…soon!

Animemistress419


	18. Intoxicated

Hey everyone! Sorry for the much delayed chapter, what can I say? School is making very busy, and I just started high school! I got lost a couple times and had to find my classes, but now that I'm comfortable, I should find some time for my chapters! Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**Review Responses:**

**Inugurl617:** Thank you very much for your support and your review! I've noticed that you're almost always the first one to review! Thanks!

**Ray12304:** Thank you for your review! I guess I made Kikyo a tad bit too evil…but Kagome will have a happy ending. As for Kikyo's sort of death day, it'll be next chapter.

**3 to 2:** Thank you for your review you guys! I'm sorry, I guess I made Kikyo a little too evil, but next chapter, I think you'll like what happens to her.. ::hint hint:: Anyways, yes, this did happen in the series, and it was really frustrating to watch. My writing doesn't do justice to the series. It doesn't matter how you review, I'm just glad you review! Thanks again!

**Jason:** You're pretty accurate on your guess about Kikyo, I'll give you that, but I think you find out how next chapter. About Inuyasha/Shizuki thing, you're not really correct. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not emailing Jurneyo, too busy now a days.

**Izayoi****** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ami Kuroneko:** Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad to have you back! I was missing your reviews! Thanks again!

**Addam****** Sorry on the spelling error! I should have caught that! Thanks for offering on the high school advice stuff, I'll make sure and ask you if I have any! It's kind of weird when you start the first day as a freshman, but it's really fun! Thanks again!

**Jurneyo****** Thanks for your reviews! They always make me laugh! I'm sorry I couldn't email you! I was really occupied with school! Hope you like this chapter a little bit better. Just so you know, Kikyo's gonna get a taste of her own medicine next chapter!

**Siyuri****** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this update!

**Mel:** Hey! Sorry I haven't emailed you in a while! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chappy!

**Chapter 18**

Picking up her dress, her feet ran as fast as possible in her high heels. Tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall, making her escape blind. Finally, she spotted a door and opened it to find it a stairway. Quickly, she walked in and closed it, leaning upon it for support. Slowly, she slid down and sat with her knees supporting her head. Streams of tears trailed down her velvet cheeks.

_"How could this happen?"_ Kagome wondered. She had done nothing to deserve this. Somehow, in the back of her mind, something nagged her that it was Kikyo's doing, by the way she had smirked at the miko. It kind of puzzled Kagome, why was Kikyo acting like this when Kagome always treated her with respect and kindness? Sure, Kikyo had a boyfriend that looked like Kagome's first love, but Kagome wasn't that mean to take him away from her.

Her thoughts wondered on, until her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound as depressed as she was feeling at the moment.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga's deep rich voice filled the phone. "How's the company party?"

"It's fine, but do you think you could pick me up?" Kagome asked, carefully, trying not to let Kouga know that she had been hurt.

Concern laced his voice as he responded, "Why? I thought it lasted until 9:30 and it's only 8. Is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, of course not, nothing's wrong." She reassured him.

"Alright, I'll pick you up; I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said and then he hung up.

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up with her shaking legs. Smoothing her hair, she clutched the door knob, pulling it. But something was wrong, it was stuck. The miko shook the knob, as if it were going to open if she persisted. Giving out a sigh, she murmured.

"Great, as if my night could get any worse."

She turned around, only to find herself in a state of shock. Right behind her, about two feet away, was a demon. Only, she had the appearance of human, however, with an aura of a demon. Her deep violet eyes swirled with evil and want. The demon's goal was of course, the jewel that hung around Kagome's neck.

Kagome bit her lip, she shouldn't have said that her night couldn't get worse. It just did. And she was caught unprepared, without her bows and arrows. Oh well, her self defense lessons she had learned from her mother, from miko training would have to do. Bows and arrows were her main weapons, but not the only weapons.

Kagome steadied herself in a defense stance as she saw the demon lunge towards her. Rapidly, Kagome swept to the side and brought both of her hands up in front of her and concentrated. Her power, flowing through her veins gathered at her finger tips, tingling to be let out. With aim, she blasted the demon. Kagome's chocolate eyes were transfixed on the defeated demon. She was lucky enough to be challenging one of the weaker class demons; otherwise, she didn't have enough power left. The last attack had drained her. Panting, she slid onto her knees. Suddenly, she heard the door creak behind her, opening. The door was letting in some more light, making Kagome squint. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Kouga standing there. She grinned happily as he made his way through the debris of the demon.

"Heard the ruckus, so I came here as fast as I could, but you took care of it good." Kouga stated as he helped her to her feet, making her petite body lean on his.

"Thanks for everything." Kagome said, as they headed to his blue car. The drive home was silent, but comfortable. When Kouga pulled in front of the apartment, Kagome reached over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks again." Kagome said.

"I love you." Kouga said. Kagome nodded and turned to walk up the steps. Kouga watched her as she disappeared up the steps.

Kouga gripped the steering wheel hard.

_"She still hasn't said it to me yet…"_ His ice blue eyes betraying his turmoil inside. They were reflecting sadness and anger. Out of the years that Kagome and Kouga had dated, Kagome had never once said "I love you" to him. She had to love _him_; she couldn't love that _jerk_ who had died ten years ago.

"One day, Kagome, one day, you'll love me. Just wait and see." With that, he started the engine and headed home.

Kagome sat in the car as Rin drove up to the resort. Kagome knew that the atmosphere wasn't going to be at ease between her and Shizuki. She still didn't know why he glared at her like he did the night before. One name popped in her mind, the name that was the answer to everything she questioned at his behavior.

_"Kikyo…"_

Kagome's gloved hands gripped the side of her seat. How could Kikyo do that? How could she turn someone against her? When she had done nothing wrong?

"We're here!" Rin chirped happily. Kagome nodded and stepped out of the car. She gave one last sigh before she had to face the tension. Together, she and Rin walked inside.

Kagome looked out the window as Rin drove her towards a local bar. The four of them, well Rin and Sesshoumaru, agreed to go out for a drink to celebrate that they were almost towards the decorating phase. Shizuki and Sesshoumaru were trailing right behind them in Sesshoumaru's car.

"How many people are in your party?" the waitress asked Rin.

"Table for four please." Rin requested. The waitress led them to the table and gave them menus for the drinks. Kagome resisted the urge to cough as the smoke from other people smoking drifted over to her. She had to admit that she hated going to bars, but Rin agreed for her to go, so she couldn't pass it.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked as she pulled out the notepad and a pencil that was tucked on top of her ear.

Kagome ordered first, "I'll take a coke please, no alcohol for me." Rin took a Pina Colada, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took a bottle of beer. Little conversation was going on as they waited for their drinks. When the waitress came back, she gave everyone their orders.

"Let's play a game!" Rin said out of the blue. The rest nodded, seeing there was nothing else to do.

"It's like truth or dare, but, if you don't answer truthfully or you don't do the dare, you have to take a shot of liquor." Rin explained as she motioned for the waitress to order some liquor and four shot glasses. Kagome backed out, but Rin convinced her, all she had to do was answer truthfully and do the dares, it wasn't that hard right? After all, Kagome couldn't handle alcohol, just one sip would make her queasy and a shot would probably make her drunk.

Rin looked around the table and requested that Sesshoumaru go first.

"Rin, truth or dare?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Truth." She said simply.

Sesshoumaru nodded and scrunched his eye brows in concentration. His face lit up to signal that he had thought of something.

"Are you seeing someone?" He asked his face passive once again.

Rin giggled, and blushed, it was straight forward, but she answered,

"Nope." With those words, if you looked really carefully into Sesshoumaru's eyes, you would see a happy glint in them. However, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Alright, Shizuki, it's your turn." Rin said as she turned her face eagerly to his to see who he'll pick.

"Kagome," he said evenly, "Truth or dare."

Kagome thought about it. Dare would be too hard, seeing as she would do anything he asked, so truth.

"Truth." Kagome replied. Shizuki's eyes darkened. He then stated the question.

"Who was your first love?"

Kagome stiffened. Of all the questions in the world, why did it have to be this one? Rin and Sesshoumaru watched her, not knowing the current situation and of her past. Shizuki's violet eyes bore into hers, as if pressuring and daring her to answer. Without a second glance, Kagome picked up the shot glass and downed it, the liquid burning her throat. Shizuki once again looked at her, the look on the verge of a glare. Her dainty fingers surrounded the bottle and poured herself another. Then, down it went. It happened a few more times, until Rin ordered her to stop. Rin had the feeling that Kagome wasn't "strong" enough to handle alcohol.

By this time, Kagome's eyes were half closed and was swaying on her seat. As if on cue, Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. Nodding, he listened to the person on the other line. He hung up and looked at the others.

"Listen, I need to go." He looked over at Rin, to see her almost drunk. "Shizuki, I'll take Rin in her car and drive her to my place seeing she can't drive, so you'll have to take Kagome."

Shizuki, having barely taken a sip from his beer started to complain,

"But-" However, Sesshoumaru's glare gave him no room for argument. Sighing and sinking down to his seat, he grumbled. Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and helped Rin up, guiding her to her car and taking her keys. The pair was gone and caused Shizuki to look over to Kagome. He glared at her one more time and went over to help her up and guide her to Sesshoumaru's car. He had given him the keys before he had left with Rin. Shizuki found himself dragging the half asleep girl to the car. When they were five minutes into the ride, Kagome woke up, still intoxicated.

"Where am I?" she slurred. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly looking around. Shizuki answered,

"We're on our way to my place, seeing I don't know where you live." However, he received no response. He looked over to see a pair of light brown eyes looking at him, staring. They widened and her fingers were lifted to cover her mouth in shock.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she whispered. Her eyes didn't blink, afraid that the image would fade away. "Is it really you?" Shizuki had a feeling that he had to pull over, so he took a left into an abandoned parking lot. He turned to the passenger seat and replied,

"No, you've got it all wrong. I'm not Inuyasha, I'm Shizuki, you know, Kikyo's current boyfriend?" Kagome's eyes clouded over in sadness. She then shook her head,

"No, you're Inuyasha, the one I love remember?" Her delicate fingers then traced Shizuki's cheek.

He slipped away from her fingers.

"Look, I'm not Inuyasha, the one who you stole from Kikyo, alright?" His voice was slowly rising. "You don't deserve her to be your friend, after all that you put her through. I can't believe that you would sink as low as stealing her first love!" Shizuki was now yelling. Tears then came to Kagome's eyes,

"No, NO! You have to be him! You look so much a like that you could pass as twins. I know it's you Inuyasha." She looked at him one last time, hoping that he would somehow admit it. Seeing that he wasn't going to do it, she turned away from Shizuki and faced the window quietly. Shizuki sighed and turned on the engine, heading towards his apartment. On the way, Kagome fell asleep.

As Shizuki shut off the engine, he looked to his right to find that Kagome was sleeping peacefully. He was mad at her, but he couldn't be that mean to leave her in the car. He then put her in his arms and headed up to his apartment.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, noticing that her head was throbbing and everything in the room was spinning. Closing her eyes, she clutched her head with her hands and slowly opened them again. The sun was peeking through the blinds, making Kagome squint. The light was unnaturally bright. It was then she realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked around.

It was a really plain bedroom, with a small dresser and a queen sized bed with silk sheets. The walls were painted white and the door was slightly ajar. Taking a step off the bed, she almost fell to the floor. A wave of nausea hit her and stood up quickly to find the bathroom. The first door she opened was the bathroom, luckily enough. She emptied her stomach and stood at the sink, glancing at the mirror. She was still wearing the dress from yesterday which was full of wrinkles and her hair was a mess. Fortunately, she had no makeup that was smeared all over her face. Slowly, she walked out of the bathroom and saw a couch and sat down. She still had no idea where she was. A voice then startled her out of her reverie.

"Have a good sleep?" Her back then stiffened, she was at Shizuki's apartment, as last night's car ride came back to her. Kagome was about to apologize but then Shizuki said something that made her blood boil.

"Do you always pretend like your drunk to get a guy to bring you to his place? I mean, do you actually enjoy stealing boyfriends from your friends?"

Her brown eyes swiftly turned to him, glaring. He was also looking at her hard. She replied coldly,

"For your information, I _was_ drunk. In fact, it was my first time drunk ever." She then stood up and walked up to him, staring at him in the eye. "I don't ever steal anything from my friends. In fact, you hardly even know me." Her hand rose and swiftly smacked him hard in the face. His hand rose also, surprised that she would do such a thing.

"Don't ever make fake accusations when you have no proof." With that, she unlocked his door and walked out.

Sorry if it's a little hard to read, won't let me put in my spacers to show change of time and all that.

Hmmm, nine pages. I hope that's good to last you guys a while! I think I'll update next weekend. Depends on homework flow.

I want to know what you think! Please review!

Animemistress419


	19. The Cold HArd Truth

* * *

Konnichiwa! I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter came really late! School is my excuse. I had to study for three tests this week! And I have a ton of homework this weekend. I'm such a procrastinator. Anyways, I just saw the third movie!!!! I LOVED IT!!!!! It was so good! Inuyasha and Sesshy were so kawaii! So, go out and buy it cuz you'll love it too! Thanks to my reviewers! 

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**Mel-** You were my first reviewer for that chapter! Thanks! I love hearing from you!

**Izayoi-** Thanks for your review! And thank you for pointing out that mistake. Oopsies!

**Ami Kuroneko-** Thank you for your review! I loved your accent by the way! Lol! Hope you like this chapter!

**Jurneyo-** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like! Somehow, I have a feeling you're gonna like this chapter!

**Sunrider22-** Thank you for your both of your reviews! I understand that your busy, I was missing your reviews! And it's been two years since Kagome and Kouga dated…I think…correct me if I'm wrong. OMG, this is sad, I forgot! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

**Lana-** Thank you for your review! I love seeing new reviewers! I hope you like this chapter!

**Ray12304-** Thankies for your review! I promise, this is definitely Inuyasha/Kagome, you'll just find out eventually. Just so you know, it's twisted. Hope you like this chappy!

**Inugurl617-** Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Shandra-** Thank you for your review! I'm really glad that you think my story is that good! Hope you like this chapter!

**Addam-** Thank you very much for that long review! I love hearing from my readers. And don't worry about the length. And yeah, Kagome can't hold in liquor. I mean look at me, I take one sip of champagne (it's nasty stuff) and I get hyper and a little queasy. I know, really sad. And about truth or dare, yeah I have to admit, a child's game, but what you expect from Rin? Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and that Kikyo's "punishment" is good enough…

Thanks to everyone!! I'm so glad you like it so far! Sorry if there are any errors, I proofread it once and if there's still anymore, blame it on my cough medicine. Ugh, it sucks being sick.

**Chapter 19**

Kagome walked swiftly down the street, trying to get away from that jerk's apartment. She couldn't believe he treated her like that. And even asking that question? What nerve! Taking out her cell phone, she called Sango to ask the taijiya if she could pick her up. The other woman agreed, asking no questions, which Kagome was glad for.

* * *

Shizuki sat on his couch, staring into space. His mind kept replaying their conversation earlier.

"Don't ever make fake accusations when you have no proof."

Maybe Kikyo was lying to him. But, why would she? Suddenly, Fur Elise started playing. Reaching over to the coffee table, he picked up his silver cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me honey."

"Oh, Kikyo. I was about to call you. How about I pick you up after work today?" Shizuki asked.

"Alright, at six okay?"

Shizuki agreed and hung up. Since there obviously wasn't going to be work today, Shizuki figured he spent the day relaxing. Work would be impossible to bear after that argument. But then Shizuki had to admit, it was his fault. Rubbing his forehead, he stood up and headed towards that bathroom, longing for a long hot shower.

* * *

The car ride was silent on the way to the apartment, but it was comfortable. Kagome looked out the window, while Sango kept on stealing worried glances over to her.

"I'm fine Sango." Kagome said quietly, yet unconvincingly. Sango gave out a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kagome?" Sango asked gently and carefully. Kagome shook her head and continued to look out the window.

"Alright, but just take care of yourself." Sango advised, keeping her eyes on the road.

The apartment building came into view and Sango stopped in front. Kagome opened her door and stepped out. Leaning down, so she could face Sango, Kagome thanked her. Sango smiled and left as soon as Kagome closed the door. Walking slowly and lazily up the stairs, Kagome thought. Her emotions swirled around, from hurt, to anger, to confusion. Why would he do that to her? Sure, maybe she had mistaken him for her past love, but why the insult? Wearily, she entered the apartment and headed to her room. Flipping on the switch, she looked around. Right now, the bed looked great for some rest. Changing into some more comfortable clothes, she collapsed and fell into a relaxing sleep, despite the many problems that hung around.

* * *

Shizuki entered Kikyo's boutique and looked around for her. Kikyo suddenly appeared with a gentle smile and reached up to peck him on the cheek. Shizuki smiled as he listened to Kikyo.

"Listen, could you wait here for a couple minutes? I have to instruct a new employee on how to close up." Kikyo asked.

Shizuki sat down and waited patiently. He looked around, to see a familiar girl. He had seen her at Kagome's birthday party and as he thought about it, he hadn't met her anywhere else. He was guessing her and Kagome was best of friends.

"Excuse me miss, but are you friends with Kagome or Kikyo?" Shizuki asked, his curiosity getting the better of her.

Sango turned around, she recognized him as the guy who looked like Inuyasha. Sango smiled at him, unaware of the pain he had caused her friend that morning.

"Yup, I'm friends with both of them. But could I ask for your name? Since you're dating Kikyo, we might as well get to know each other. Oh and by the way, my name's Sango." Sango said, as she extended her hand.

Shizuki accepted her hand and introduced himself.

"My name's Shizuki."

"I know this is straight forward and all, but you look a lot like someone I used to know. He used to be in our group of friends. Everyone at the party knew him." Sango observed.

Shizuki seemed surprised.

"Really? Hmm, I think that explains all the looks that I got at Kagome's party."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, Kikyo used to know him too. You should ask her about him. Speak of the devil, here she is." As Kikyo walked towards them.

"Let's go out to dinner, Shizuki." Kikyo cheerfully said. Shizuki nodded. He turned to Sango and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Sango." Sango nodded and responded,

"Likewise. Enjoy your dinner."

The pair walked out, leaving Sango to her work.

* * *

Shizuki and Kikyo were dining at a restaurant, eating and exchanging bits of conversation. But Shizuki asked one question that made Kikyo tremble.

"Kikyo, Sango says that you used to know a guy that looked like me, is it true?" His eyes twinkled with curiosity. The fashion designer was squirming in her seat, this didn't pass Shizuki's eyes.

Hesitantly, she answered, "Well, yeah, I did know a guy that looked like you. In fact, you look like twins! But this guy was hanyou, so there's a difference." Shizuki smiled.

"Did you like him?" Shizuki asked, smirking. Kikyo's eyes widened, did he know? Was he hiding under this façade? Kikyo shook her head, her eyes looked down to her plate of food, avoiding eye contact. Shizuki also noticed this. The conversation ceased and both were quiet through the meal.

Shizuki opened the door to his apartment. He had dropped Kikyo off and now he was wondering why she was acting to strangely after he had asked that particular question. Maybe Kikyo was lying to him? No, she can't be. But the more he said that, the more unconvinced he became. A small voice inside him told him that maybe Kagome was telling the truth. Maybe Kagome didn't steal Kikyo's first love. Exhausted, Shizuki changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He drifted off to sleep, knowing tomorrow, he would go to one person for all of his questions, Sango.

* * *

Kagome woke up, to find that she had slept through the night and now, it was morning. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and decided that she wasn't going to work today. Besides, Rin, Shizuki, and Sesshoumaru could handle without her.

Taking the cordless phone out of its cradle, she dialed Rin's number and told her she was taking the day off. Fortunately, Rin just said that it was about time she took a break. With that, she lounged around the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. She plopped on the couch and wondered what she should do today.

Thinking, she concluded that she should visit her mother and Souta today. Maybe hanging around the shrine would help her forget the problems. She walked back into her room and emerged dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a coat. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. She made a promise to herself that she would relax today.

* * *

Shizuki turned the engine off and opened the door. He stepped into the sidewalk and walked to the boutique. As he entered, he was greeted by Sango.

"Oh, hi Shizuki. If you're looking for Kikyo, she went somewhere." Sango said, while she folded the shirts on the stand.

Shizuki shook his head. "Nope, I was wondering if I could talk to you. I have a few questions."

Setting the pink shirt down, Sango agreed. She brought him in the back room for employees and made him and herself a cup of coffee. As she sat down, she saw that Shizuki was fiddling with the napkin, a sign that he was nervous. The taijiya smiled and started the conversation to help ease his nerves.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He paused and then started.

"I'm not sure if Kikyo is lying but I want you to clarify the truth for me." Sango nodded, encouraging him to continue. "She told me that Kagome stole her first love from her. I'm not sure what his name is, but I have a suspicion that he looked like me. And whenever I mention him, she starts being nervous. Kagome and I had a run in the other day and she said that I was her first love. So, I'm really confused. Is Kagome trying to steal me away from Kikyo?"

Sango was trembling with anger. How dare she. Who was Kikyo to tell all these lies. Sango then knew that Kikyo was out to hurt Kagome. No wonder Kagome had been distraught these past few days. Taking a deep breath, Sango cooled down, well a little. Looking at Shizuki directly in the eye, Sango calmly told him the truth.

"In a way, they both are telling the truth. Kagome met the boy who is almost identical to you on her way to school. His name was Inuyasha and his name suggests his race, demon. Only, he was half demon. You could say that it was love at first sight, and I think that's what had happened. But when Kikyo showed up, well, let's just say that she was a thorn in their side. Kikyo wanted to steal Inuyasha from Kagome. In the end, Inuyasha died. When we paid our respects, Kikyo exploded and blamed Kagome for his death. She claimed that he was her first love too. So maybe Kagome kind of stole Inuyasha from Kikyo, but she never really did."

Sango smiled at the happy memories that came flooding back to her. High school was one of the best years of her life. Friends that were always there for her, stuck to her to this very day. But, reality came flooding also. She looked over at Shizuki and saw that his face was stoic and his fingers were near crushing the cup of coffee in his hand. Sensing someone near the door, Sango turned around. There was Kikyo standing, leaning on the doorway. Shizuki swiftly stood up and walked calmly out of the room, towards the exit. Kikyo shot a look at Sango and asked desperately, "What did you tell him?" Sango shrugged, not feeling an ounce of pity for her and responded simply,

"The truth."

Kikyo's face became pale; her face literally lost her color. She turned around and ran recklessly towards Shizuki and grasped him from behind. He stopped, his face staring out the window. Tears were running down Kikyo's cheeks as she begged him for his forgiveness.

"L-look Shizuki, I'm sorry, I really am. I told those lies because I love you. I couldn't let Kagome take you away. Please forgive me, please.!" With the words "I love you" repeating from her mouth, Shizuki turned around in disgust.

"Ha! You loved me? That's a laugh, because lovers don't lie to each other. They don't keep secrets from each other and they don't treat their friends like trash."

Shizuki tore her arms from around him and walked out of the store, leaving Kikyo on the floor, crying silently. She grasped her head and whispered,

"What have I done?"

* * *

That's it minna-san! Sorry that it's so short, I think the Kikyo part made up for it! But I feel sorry for her, kind of!

Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

Animemistress419


	20. Forgiven

* * *

Hola! How's everyone? I can't believe I got so many reviews for last chapter! I'm sooo happy! I'm also sorry that this chapter came two weeks after the last update. School's been busy, piling a lot of homework and this coming week is homecoming week! I can't wait to go to the dance! Anyways, to the review responses!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for your review! I'm sorry that my chapters are sometimes short; this one's a little short also. Sorry about that! A lot of people seem to agree with you about the Shizuki and Kikyo split. I hope you like this chapter!

**Anonymous Reviewer:** I practically blushed when I read your review! Thank you soooo much! I'm glad you like my story! I'm also very glad that you reviewed! Arigato!

**Ami Kuroneko:** Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Ray12304:** Thanks for your review! I'm also glad that the truth is out! I hope you like this chapter!

**Izayoi:** Gracias for your review! I definitely agree with you that the drama had a lot of twists, maybe a little too twisty! Lol, I'm going to have a field day with all those twists in my fic! :)

**Siyuri:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story's progress. I have to agree that this story is going from great to wonderful. My writing for the first chapter is really different from the last chapter. I guess I'm improving! Thanks again!

**Cyberdemon:** Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like it so far. I don't blame you for being a little confused on all the changes I made. This is, after all my first fic and I know there are a lot of mistakes. However, I wish I had time to go back and fix it all, but I don't, so I'm very sorry for the confusion I might have caused you! I had to make all those changes in order for the plot to go smoothly, if that's possible for such a twisty plot. And for the name of Inuyasha's mother, yes, it is Izayoi, but I began this fic before the third movie came out, so I had no idea! So I guess I'll just stick to Sakura. Thanks again!

**Jurneyo:** Thank you for your review! And I'm glad to say that I'm better! I'm happy! And yeah, I wish that the apology would be that simple, but I have to make things a little twisty and this story is going to drag on and on, unless I make my own twists…. I want to start another story so bad, but then I won't have time and talent to balance two stories at once, so I guess you have to wait for the new fic! Thank you for reviewing! By the way, the last part of your review made me laugh!

**Addam:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm thankfully over my cold, thanks for caring! I know, Kikyo's punishment could have been better, but that's the best I could do!! And I haven't read the book "Alive" yet, so you need to brief me on it and then maybe I'll read it! I'm such a book worm! Tell me when you post your story! I would love to read it! Thanks again!

**Mel:** Thank you for your review! I hope your computer lets you post your story! I can't wait to read it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sunrider22:** Yup! I totally agree that she finally got what she deserved! Though, I feel a little pity for her. And thank you for your review! Kagome and Shizuki will have a relationship, you'll find out what kind…later! I look forward to all of your reviews! Thanks again!

**Wazy-uppy55:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! I love getting new reviewers! And just so you know, I'll unquestionably continue, I will not leave a fic unfinished because I hate it when other people do that! Thanks again!

Well, that's all for now! I hope you all like this chapter!

**Chapter 20**

Kikyo was walking out of her store. She was pale and looked like she was stumbling to the street. As she crossed the street, a loud honk came from an eighteen wheeler, quickly approaching her. But, there was no time for her to run out of the way. It was as if her legs were blocks of ice. The lights of the truck blinded her. She died instantly.

Hehe, I bet you guys enjoyed that huh? Unfortunately, that's not the real start of the chapter!!!!! Okay, Okay, I'll start the real thing now!

Shizuki tightened his tie around his neck as he checked his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing black dress pants and a violet shirt, to bring out his eyes. His long black hair was secured with a black rubber band. All in all, he looked professional, but still looked like a twenty-six year old. He turned around and walked out of the room to the front door. He snatched his coat off the coat hook and pocketed his keys as he strolled out to his car, deep in thought.

_"Maybe going to this get together wasn't such a good idea."_

His mind drifted to the memories of the fight between him and Kagome. Now, he was almost sure that Kagome had been telling the truth. But he couldn't help but have some doubts. Carefully backing out his expensive car, he drove to the soon to be hotel in the wintry night.

* * *

Kagome posed in front of the mirror, examining her appearance. She too was having doubts about coming to the gathering. But what was she to be nervous about? She had invited Miroku and Sango. Kouga couldn't come since he had to work a night shift at the radio station. She adjusted her dress, light blue and spaghetti straps. Normally, she wouldn't wear something this…flattering on her figure, but Sango had persuaded her. Grabbing her matching blue purse, she headed out the door, donning her light coat as she locked her door.

She started the ignition as she thought about her visit to the shrine a few days ago. It was truly wonderful to visit and talk to her family once again. Looking around, she decided it was clear to back out her car. Then, she drove into the flurry filled night.

* * *

Kagome was seated next to Sango, who was seated next to Miroku. And she was seated right across from Shizuki. Now, she remembered why she was so nervous about tonight. But she just decided to ignore him and talk to Miroku and Sango.

Dinner passed by and there was to be a toast. Sesshoumaru started a speech and then went around pouring sake into ever glass. However, when he had reached Kagome, she shook her head. Sesshoumaru questioned her with a look and Miroku came to her rescue.

"Hey Sess…(Sesshoumaru gave him a glare at the nickname)..er, Sesshoumaru, sir. Kagome can't handle alcohol, so I think she would just prefer water." Kagome gave him a sincere smile and nodded to confirm Miroku. Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to pouring sake fro everyone else. He then went back to his seat, next to Rin.

* * *

Shizuki's mind was spinning. His suspicions about Kagome lying were gone, as simply as that. Now, all he felt was remorse and guilt. He acted like a bastard to her and he couldn't blame her that she was ignoring him this very second. He bit his lip and thought; maybe he could make it up to her.

Kagome was giggling along with Sango at a joke Miroku had told them. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around only to find herself facing violet eyes. Her eyes narrowed coldly and she almost turned around when his hand grasped her shoulder gently.

"Um, could you come with me? I have something to show you." Shizuki asked, his violet eyes softening. Kagome nodded, she excused herself and reached for her coat. Shizuki waited patiently beside her and then walked to her right out the door of the reception room of the hotel. Kagome had managed to decorate it in about one week, since they had planned to do a gathering but they still had a lot to do for the whole hotel.

They stepped out of the doors to find that it had stopped snowing and the skies were cloudless, revealing a sliver moon. The snow beneath them shimmered under the silver light, as the crunching sounds beneath the soles of their feet. Kagome's toes were almost frozen, since they were the opened toe kind with the straps. But she enjoyed it nonetheless; the snow was too low to reach her toes. Then she noticed that Shizuki had chosen a path that had little snow, so the snow couldn't reach above her shoe. Her dark brown eyes lightened. Her lips then curved into a smile. The night was silent and the smell of the pine woods lightly sprinkled the air. Shizuki stopped and turned around to face her, his eyes expressing excitement.

"Here we are." He turned sideways and with his right arm, he pointed to something. Kagome stepped closer and found that she had lost her breath. The scene was heavenly. There was a crystalline lake, surrounded by a grove of pine trees. The snow gathered on the shore, making it look like a winter paradise. Light from the silver full moon shone upon the lake, its reflection spectacular. Her eyes were diverted to Shizuki.

"Thank you for showing me this." Shizuki nodded and spoke; his voice seemingly loud to the forest background.

"Think of it as an apology. I want to apologize to you for my behavior. I now know that you don't do that and I hope you forgive me."

Kagome's chocolate eyes danced happily while her lips grew into an even bigger smile. She nodded. The pair stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the view.

Shizuki was standing next to Kagome when he felt her shivering become more frequent. Taking off his coat, he placed his coat on top of her light one.

"You should have a thicker coat you know." Shizuki gently teased. Kagome looked at his coat and was about to complain when he interrupted.

"I'm fine; a little cold isn't going to bother me. It's strange, I hardly experience cold and I hardly get sick." He smiled at her reassuringly and then turned around.

"Come on; let's go back, I bet everyone's missing us." Kagome smiled and the pair walked back to the hotel in a comfortable, friendly silence.

After the dinner, Kagome walked out of the hotel to the parking lot as she reminisced about the lake.

_"I guess we're friends now." _

With that she drove home, finally at peace.

* * *

I know I know, the chapter was really short, but I plan to do other stuff next chapter! Sorry about the other beginning, I couldn't help it! I know a few of you are disappointed, but I can't kill off any characters that are imperative to the plot!

Thanks for reading! And please review! I want feedback!

Animemistress419


	21. Violent Wrath

Konnichiwa minn-san! Sorry it took so long to update. School is the excuse as usual. I can't talk for long! I want to post this chapter as soon as possible! First, here are the review responses!

**Izayoi****** Lol, sorry about that surprise beginning! I was feeling a little hyper that time! Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter! It may get a little rough…

**Ray12304:** Thank you for reviewing! It's true that I killed Inuyasha…don't worry, that will be fixed in due time…oops! I think I said too much! I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes; I should probably get a Beta reader. There may be some that I don't catch, so I'm very sorry about that. I'm glad that one of my readers keeps me on my toes! Thanks again!

**Inugurl617:** Thank you for reviewing! Sorry that my chapters are so short, I guess I'm really busy now. I'll try and make the chapters longer! Thanks again!

**Jurneyo****** Thank you for your review! Sorry for upsetting you! I couldn't help it! It was too tempting to resist! And you may be a little surprised with a surprise beginning I may pop in, in the next few chapters. I'm not telling you which one, you'll just have to watch for it! :) It's gonna be quite a shocker! But it's not going to be a part of the story line, like the fake death of Kikyo. And as for the chapters, I'll try and cut it short. But with the storyline, it may be complicated, but I'll try! Thanks again!

**Inumel****** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! Thanks again!

**Ami Kuroneko:** Thank you for your review! I too enjoy mild fluff! I'm glad you liked the fake beginning and the chapter! Hope you like this one!

**Addam****** Thank you for your review! I certainly made a few people disappointed that Kikyo didn't die, but I couldn't help the temptation! Thanks for the info on Alive, it sounds really good! I'll try and read it sometime. Thanks again!

**Sunrider22:** Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I'm honored to have such a loyal reader! I'm glad that y descriptions were good, I guess using techniques from English class help! Love your signature by the way! Thanks again!

Sorry if the responses are short, here's the chapter! Enjoy! P.S, PG-13 material here for people who are uncomfortable with that kind of stuff…

Chapter 21

A few months passed, as the relationship between Kagome and Shizuki developed. They were the best of friends, getting to know each other everyday. But somewhere along the way, the two eventually discovered that perhaps, they liked each other more than just friends…

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch, staring at the TV. It was her favorite show, about the red-haired swordsman, but she found that she couldn't keep her attention on it. She was thinking about Shizuki. But whenever she thought of him, it was really complicated. After all, she was still engaged to Kouga and the wedding was set for next year, according to him. There was always the feeling of happiness that was outweighed by guilt.

But now, she realized something. She spent more time around Shizuki than her fiancé. Her chocolate eyes widened. How could that be??? But the more she thought about it, she found it to be true. Her head sunk back into the oversized couch cushion behind her. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Boy was her life messed up right now.

* * *

Kouga's table shook as it creaked under the weight of his fist. He was beyond angry at that guy called Shizuki. He had seen him get close to Kagome, too close in his opinion. The enraged man saw them together sitting at a park bench eating ice cream. What's worse was that Kagome seemed to be having more _fun _with Shizuki than him. The thought made him tremble with anger. He bit his lip as he stood up to walk to his fridge. Taking out a bottle of beer, he collapsed on his sofa and started drinking while music softly played out of his stereo.

After a few minutes, he had polished off two bottles. Setting the empty bottles aside, he snatched his keys off the counter and slammed the door on his way out to the car.

* * *

Kagome was snuggled to the pillow on the couch as she was about to drift off to sleep as she heard a few urgent, heavy knocks on the door. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, while she moaned; she was so close to sleeping! She made her way clumsily to the door, thankfully, she didn't bump into anything. She opened the door slowly, as her eyes peered out.

"Kouga?" Kagome said sleepily, with a note of surprise. She hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks now.

Kouga took her hand and dragged her out. Kagome gasped at this sudden movement and pulled back.

"Kagome, come with me now." Kouga said, his voice heavy with emotion. The miko's head snapped up, alert. She examined his eyes to see that they were glazed over, and his words were almost slurring.

"Kouga? Have you been drinking?" Kagome asked, suspiciously. He ignored her question and remained intent on pulling her. Kagome then reached back and locked the door to her apartment. Sango still hadn't come home from a demon extermination yet.

Kagome stumbled along the parking lot as Kouga pushed her roughly into the car. Normally, she would have resisted, but then, Kouga seemed angry and intoxicated. She knew that he hardly became mad, and if he did, there would be hell to pay. She didn't resist since she didn't want to get Kouga in an even madder state.

Kagome carefully watched the road in front of her as Kouga drove. He was intoxicated so she watched for the slightest mistake in case she had to reach over to take over. So far, he seemed pretty controlled. Maybe he wasn't drunk after all. But Kagome wasn't sure.

Kagome wearily watched the road; she now knew where they were heading. But she wondered why. Why would Kouga take her back to his apartment? As Kouga parked, Kagome sat nervously, wondering what he had in mind. Kouga turned off the engine and ran out to the other side of the car where Kagome sat. He rapidly opened the door and roughly pulled her out. Kagome cried in pain when she slipped and landed on the pavement, skinning her knees. However, Kouga failed to notice and pulled her up to his door.

He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled her into his bedroom and pushed her onto his bed with him on top. He aggressively kissed her, bruising her lips as she struggled. Tears were coursing down her velvet cheeks. She violently struggled to get up. Finally, after a few attempts, she pushed him over, and ran out. The door was wide open and Kagome ran down the stairs, not knowing where she was going.

Kouga silently sat up on the floor. Tears were also coursing down, telling of his sorrow.

Kagome ran on blindly until she stopped in front of a fountain in a park. She gasped for breath and collapsed on the side of the fountain. She looked around to see that she didn't know where she was. The dark night put things in a different perspective and Kagome was lost.

She sat there, lost, feeling the need for a shoulder to lean on. She was still crying as she reached in her coat pocket to find two quarters. She walked slowly to the payphone that was a couple steps away and hesitantly dialed a number.

A warm voice came up and soothed some of her nerves.

"Hello?"

"Shi-Shizuki, it's me Kagome. Can you come and get me?" Kagome hiccupped, as sobs were escaping her throat.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Where are you? What happened?" Shizuki asked his voice full of concern.

"I-I don't know where I am. Can you please find me? I'm in a park with a fountain." Kagome whispered.

"Alright, stay where you are I'm coming." Shizuki said reassuringly. He didn't let his emotions show in his voice, for he didn't want Kagome to panic. Her heart wrenching sobs remained in his memory as he drove to the only park he knew of with a fountain, forcing him to quicken his speed.

He rapidly parked his car, almost forgetting to lock his door. He ran to the fountain to see a lonely figure sitting on the other side, her silhouette showing that she was in despair.

"Kagome." Shizuki breathed out. The raven haired girl turned around and slowly stood up. Shizuki held his ground as she ran into his arms. Quiet sobs were muffled in his jacket. Kagome held onto his warmth, finding that his soothing voice calmed her down.

"Shhh Kagome, it's alright. I'm here now, I'll protect you." Shizuki whispered into her hair, as they embraced.

Kagome stood rigid, those words, they were familiar for some reason. But she didn't bother to remember; she looked up and whispered,

"Can we go home?" Shizuki's violet eyes softened, his eyes showing flecks of gold. He nodded and guided her back to his car. He drove Kagome back to her apartment and walked her to her door.

Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Thank you." Although that was the only thing she said, her eyes told of the emotions that needn't be said out loud. Shizuki nodded and responded.

"Take care of yourself." He then turned around and walked out of the building as Kagome entered the apartment.

Sango looked up from the show she was watching to see Kagome's eyes swollen red and her constant sniffing. She swiftly set down her bowl of rice and chicken and confronted Kagome.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Kagome started spilling out the story to Sango, how could she keep something from her best friend?

During the story, Sango's fists tightened. Kagome noticed, because at the end of the story, Kagome asked Sango of a favor.

"Sango, please don't do anything rash ok? I don't think I could handle anymore violence."

Sango nodded, her fingers crossed behind her back, not saying anything.

"You better go to bed Kagome, you've had a long night, and a good night's rest will do you some good."

As Kagome shut the door, Sango raised her fists,

"Kouga, you better run, nothing will save you from my wrath." Sango whispered, as her eyes became lit with an intense fire.

* * *

That's it! Sorry it's so short; I seem to be having short chapters lately. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I checked it over once. Besides, I want to release this chapter ASAP. I've gotta go now! Homework calls! Till next time!

Animemistress419


	22. Fate Was Not On Her Side

Hi people! Glad to be back after a week! Anyways, I typed this up in four hours! And it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written! It's an emphasis on all the relationships, but I won't give away anymore! Thank you thank you thank you for all of your reviews! I'm sooooo close to 200! I can't believe it! Thank you!

**Inugurl617:** Thank you for your review! Yay! I now have a Beta reader! I'll send you the next chapter by email ok? Thanks! Sorry for leaving you on the cliffy! I think this chapter will make up for it! Thanks again!

**Addam:** Thanks for your review! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the chapter! And I'm hoping to make more of the plot of each chapter! I was in a rush last time because I was swamped in homework…guess what! I'm still swamped! (Lol) Anyways, I'll look forward to your review! Good luck in the competition! That's pretty cool that you're in marching band. I learned flute in the middle school and I should have continued in high school… but isn't it hard, with all the formations and memorizing sheet music? What do you play? I'm kind of regretting not joining now…but oh well. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!

**GeoInuyashaKagome:** Thank you for your review! If you're wondering why I didn't email you, it's because I didn't get your email address! I checked your profile and it wasn't there and it didn't show up on the review. So if you still want my help, feel free to email me and I'll respond to you! Your fic sounds interesting by the title! I'll be one of your first readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chantel314:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks!

**Cherryheart****** Thank you for your review! I know that there are A LOT of plot changes, but it's my first story, and the plot's a little complicated. I'm glad you beared with me! I'm also happy that you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Izayoi****** Thank you for your review! Yup! When things get going good, they start going downhill from there! That's the typical Korean drama for you! But that's why I love them! They're so twisty! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!

**Sunrider22:** Thank you for your review! I love reading yours! And to answer all of your questions, most of them are in this chapter. Most of the characters didn't appear because I wanted to concentrate on Kagome and Shizuki. And I'll be honest with you! I kind of forgot! ::sweat drops:: I'll try and fix that! Thanks again!

**Ray12304: **Thank you for your review! Lol, I agree with you! Yeah! Go Sango! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Thanks!

**Hikari-nimeluvrs:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like! And I love fluff, so you can be sure that there will be plenty of it! I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter… Thanks again!

Thank you all reviewers! I love getting new reviewers! By the way, just a heads up, there's going to be **extreme** OOC (out of character) in this chapter. I'm just warning you! Thanks again! Enjoy!****

Chapter 22

Sango rushed blindly through traffic. Her eyes were red with rage.

"How dare he do that?" She murmured as she cut off a car behind her. She reached his apartment in record time (five minutes where it was a thirty minute drive) and rampaged up the steps. Her fist banged on the door, her mind whirring of mindless possibilities of how to maim that bastard. Quiet footsteps walked towards the door and the door was opened, revealing a disheveled Kouga.

Sango's fist shot out and impacted against his skull with a sickening crack. She didn't feel the least sorry about it. Sango then flattened her hand and smacked him three times. Seeing that he wasn't fighting back, she ceased. Her magenta eyes narrowed and her voice was venom.

"How dare you. How dare you do that to Kagome? You better thank your lucky stars that Kagome told me to not beat you up, so I restrained myself. If she didn't you would be lying on the street right now, beaten to a bloody pulp. You better not come near her anymore, or you'll have to deal with me." Sango spat out as her anger got the worst of her. With that, she turned around and walked angrily out.

* * *

A few days later, Kouga sat on his bed, absentmindedly staring at the white wall with thoughts bouncing dizzily around his head. The image of Kagome's gasping sobs and begging eyes repeated in his head, haunting his every second of thought. His heart couldn't help but twist at the memory. He remained emotionless with his eyes void of anything for what seemed like countless hours to him. Then, he realized he had to do something. Something that would fix this whole mess that he had stupidly and blindly created. However, this would tear him apart and what-ifs would be asked at every moment, but he had to do it. The man hoped that after this, Kagome would let bygones be bygones and remain friends with him. And that one thing was…

_To end their engagement. _

* * *

Kagome was busily looking at the layout of the room of the hotel when her cell phone played a melody. Distracted, she pulled it out of her jean pocket and absent-mindedly said hello. However, she was pulled out of her reverie when she heard a clear distinct voice that she strongly recognized, Kouga's.

"Kagome, can we meet somewhere where we could talk?" He said quietly. Kagome thought about it, weighing the pros and cons but then accepted, he was her fiancé, and she couldn't change it. If she did, her family would be disgraced.

"Meet me at the café over on Shikon Street in half an hour." He replied, his voice full of emotion. She hung up, her curiosity getting the better of her. Taking her purse and coat from the chair that stood near the doorway, she placed her heavy coat on her slim body, which she had purchased after Shizuki's lecture, and headed out the door. Her job could wait, her relationship couldn't.

* * *

Kouga tapped his fingers on the table upon his nervous wake. He was almost trembling with nervousness. He pictured all of Kagome's reactions in his head after he had told her the decision and none so far had been pleasant.

Taking a sip of his hot coffee, he looked out the window, observing passersby and the fat snowflakes that drifted from the heavens. He took another sip as he heard someone sit in front of him quietly. He turned his head to see Kagome, with her cheeks flushed and decked out in winter garb. She gave him a little smile and quietly waited for him to talk.

To Kouga, she was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel shame for what he had done two days ago. She even smiled to him, he had always treasured them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I guess I was a little drunk, but that's not an excuse." Kagome nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I never meant to do those things to you, but it's still inexcusable. That's why I want to break our engagement." Kouga's voice started softening at that point. Kagome thought that he was scared for some odd reason but little did she know, that wasn't it.

It was raw pain that filled his heart that made his voice decrescendo. Kagome was the first one he had ever loved; he really thought that when she accepted his proposal, she would be his forever. But now, that declaration of love was dissolved by one action that he has mistakenly done. And there were consequences, consequences that tore his heart in half, perhaps in a million pieces. His ice blue eyes looked up from staring at his hands to Kagome's brown depths.

He couldn't decipher what emotions where whirling in those orbs, but hours seemed to slip by before she had responded.

"Kou-Kouga" Kagome's mouth seemed like it was plastered together. Her mind was still reeling in shock from his words.

"Why do you want to break up? Don't you love me?" Kagome said softly.

Kouga nodded his head, "I do. But I am not worthy of you, you deserve someone who treats you better."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, slowly taking in his response. Sighing she took his hands in her own.

"Kouga, you must understand that I look to you as a big brother, a friend if you will. I accepted the proposal because I thought I loved you too. But now, I just don't know what to think, but now, I think our relationship will never be as a couple, but as friends, like siblings." Kagome spoke with sincerity, her heart pouring into her words.

"I know that I'm not the right one for you, don't say anything, because I'm not. You'll find someone that you'll be happier with. You will enjoy their company and find that you will love them, your love for her will surpass your love for me. We will not be lovers, but friends. " Kagome finished, taking a look at Kouga's handsome face. His face seemed passive, but his eyes mirrored his emotions. They revolved on pain and understanding. Kagome's eyes were burning, holding in her tears. It hurt so much to hurt someone you loved.

Kouga's eyes were burning also, he held them in though. He wanted to be strong, be the man Kagome was used to seeing.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome stood up, feeling that it was best if she left Kouga alone for a while.

"I have to go, I'll see you around. Call me if you want to talk, alright?" Kagome said. She walked out, without a glance back, fearing that Kouga would see her tears.

Kouga immediately reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten that would cover his expenses. He reached for his coat and swiftly walked to the nearest sanctuary, the park across the street. Tears were threatening to fall and his throat tightened.

He sat down on the bench and watched out to the pond where ducks swam and couples were strolling around the park. One by one, they fell, like raindrops on a warm summer day. His sleeve caught most of them before they reached his chin and his nose ran.

His masculine side told him to be ashamed for crying. Men should not cry. Kouga bit the inside of his cheek and stared out into the pond. The scene was tranquil and peace of mind was presented to him. However, a familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Kouga? Are you alright?" He found himself looking at emerald orbs.

"I'm alright Ayame, it's just allergies." He quickly lied at her worried stare.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked shyly. Kouga nodded, shuffling over to make room for her. The bench was cozy, only room for about two, so their shoulders were touching. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. His head turned to face Ayame, wanting to tell her something.

"Ayame…I'm glad you're here." He said. "Do you want to go back to my apartment and have something warm to drink?"

Her eyes flickered with happiness while her cheeks flushed red from the cold. She nodded and the pair walked towards Kouga's apartment.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the phone. He racked his brain if this was the right decision. The stoic demon had to admit that this was the hardest and most challenging thing he had ever done. His claw-less hand and reached for the phone. His fingers dialed the number that he had painstakingly memorized. He had dialed that number time after time but had always hung up before the person picked the phone up.

His hands shook as he placed the receiver beneath his ear and bit his lip. He heard the first ring tone. Already, there was sweat gathering on his forehead. The second ring tone was almost done when there was a click on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" A sweet voice filled the phone.

Sesshoumaru cleared his voice, "Er, Rin? This is Sesshoumaru, I was wondering….ifyouwouldgoouttodinnerwithme?"

"Erm, sorry?" Rin asked again, she couldn't understand him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said it once again, his nerves were rattling.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" There was a pause that seemed like forever to him before she responded.

"I'd love too! Just tell me where and when!" Her cheerful voice said. Sighing out his relief, Sesshoumaru gave her details. He hung up and leaned back on his chair. The dog demon was rather glad that he didn't do this very often…

Rin placed the phone back into its cradle and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were dancing with happiness. She was asked on a date by the guy she had a crush on for the longest time! What girl wouldn't be excited? He, being the hottest guy certainly helped, she couldn't wait to see him in a tux. But wait till he saw _her_… She giggled; she couldn't wait for the date.

* * *

Kagome sat in the same café she had met Kouga five days ago. Now, everyone knew of their engagement break up. She was now waiting for Shizuki to come so he could give her her monthly paycheck. Finally, he stepped into the shop, brushing all the snowflakes out of his hair.

Giving her a heart-melting smile, he sat on his chair. His hand slipped into his pocket and took out an envelope.

"Here ya go $10,000 for the last two weeks. You really deserve it; you're a really hard worker." Shizuki said, after ordering his cup of tea. Kagome nodded and smiled. They conversed a little and then Shizuki asked something that made Kagome stop in her tracks.

"So, um, I-I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tonight?" His violet eyes displayed hope and a little bit of nervousness. Kagome didn't know what to think, she felt as if she were betraying Kouga, but then they split up. One little get together wouldn't hurt right? After all, they split up.

"Alright." Kagome said nodding. His dark orbs alighted with happiness and anticipation.

"I'll pick you up at around seven alright?" Kagome nodded as both of them stood up and walked out the door after paying the bill.

Kagome stood once again in front of the mirror. She laughed softly to her soft at a realization that she had just had. It seemed like ever since she had started working with Shizuki, she's been dressing up more often than ever.

But, how could she not? Shizuki was…well…rich, to put it bluntly. Tonight, they were going to one of the most expensive restaurants in town. But this time, she had run out of dresses, so she had to ask Sango for one of hers.

The miko was decked out in a dress that was strapless and hung loosely on her body, while still defining her curves. It was soft lavender and the dress was completed with some strappy white sandals. Her hair hung loose in soft waves and hardly any makeup was present on her face.

She walked out to find that Sango had come home from Kikyo's boutique and was plopped on the couch watching some reality show.

"Hi Sango, how was work?" Kagome asked as she slid into her coat.

"Fine, but Kikyo's still depressed about the break up. She's been bossier than ever and moody. But the pay is worth it. I just hope she gets over it soon. And let's hope that she doesn't find out that you are going on a date with her ex-boyfriend." Sango casually said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I know me too. But I think it's a way for me to move on you know? I mean, Kouga's break up with me kind of hit me hard." Kagome said softly, looking down at her shoes.

Kagome looked at the clock hanging on the wall to find that it was 6:45. Fifteen more minutes. Deciding to be lazy, she plopped down next to Sango. Sighing, she leaned her head on Sango's shoulder.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome's voice was quiet. Sango looked down and her look was questioning.

"What for?"

"For being a great best friend and always being there for me. You're like a sister to me." Kagome said. Sango nodded and replied.

"You're like the sister I never had. I mean, Kohaku's great and all, but I like having a sister to talk to, you know?"

Kagome nodded, understanding perfectly, since she also had only a brother. Both sat content, enjoying each other's silent company, no words were needed to be exchanged.

Shizuki glanced at the clock, 6:30. He glanced in the mirror once more to check his outfit and slipped on his shoes. It took fifteen minutes to get to Kagome's apartment from his, so he would leave around 6:45 at the latest. He had on a red shirt and black dress pants. Somehow, red seemed appropriate for this occasion.

As he reached for his coat in his closet, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Shizuki yelled out, grabbing his winter coat and rushing to the door. He quickly opened it to reveal non other than Kikyo.

"Can I come in?" Kikyo asked, her voice was set to a tone that almost suggested begging. Shizuki's lips were set in a grim line. He nodded and stepped aside to allow her entry. Kikyo looked around and sat on the couch, gazing at Shizuki as he placed himself in the couch that sat in front of hers.

"Can I help you with something?" Shizuki asked politely.

Kikyo bit her lip and then looked into his eyes.

"Can we be together again? I know that we are meant to be. I love you and I know that you must love me. I beg of you, I love you. Can we be together?" Kikyo whispered. But Shizuki's sharp hearing caught every word. Sighing, he placed his head on his hands for a minute and then looked up.

"Kikyo…I know that you love me, but it's not the same for me. I-I've found someone else. So we can be together, but only as friends." Shizuki carefully said. He observed her face, watching her tears fall. She stood up and fell to her knees in front of him. Her face tilted towards his face and her grey blue eyes stared at his violet ones.

"Please, I love you. Don't you understand? Who is it you like now?" She grasped his collar. "Tell me who she is." Shizuki stood up calmly and grabbed his coat and keys. He helped Kikyo up while she was crying hysterically and guided her to her car. As she opened the door, she whispered words, so low, that Shizuki had to lean in and hear.

_"You're going to be mine, no matter what. You're going to be mine." _

* * *

He leaned against his chair in his Mercedes. Kikyo's words replayed in his mind. There was no way that she was going to get him back. He was already in love with someone else…

He had to admit that this love developed suddenly and it felt natural. It felt like something that he had felt before, but he couldn't place it. Sighing once again that night, he ran his hand through his jet black hair. He had to go pick Kagome up, he couldn't be late.

"MMMMM!" Kagome let out a sound of pleasure. The spoon left her lips and she smiled. "I swear that that has to be the best chocolate cake I've ever had!" Kagome said. "It's so moist and chocolatey. It's not too sweet, it's just perfect!" Kagome looked like an innocent child and that made Shizuki laugh.

"Come on, let's go take a walk." Shizuki said, as he watched Kagome grab her purse. The couple walked out in the moonlit night and strolled in the gardens located behind the restaurant. They had a good time, looking at the view and enjoying the silent company.

* * *

Shizuki turned off the engine to his car in front of his apartment. He opened the door and climbed out to find that Kagome was already beside him.

"What's the hurry?" Shizuki teased. Kagome smiled and shivered, despite the warmth of her coat.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Shizuki said, as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Kagome leaned her head into his chest as they walked into his apartment. They separated to take off their coats. Shizuki headed towards the fireplace and lit it, making the room warm and cozy. Both settled on the couch and snuggled together. They stared at the fire, each lost in their on thoughts.

"Kagome?" Shizuki asked, looking down at her heart shaped face.

"Hmmm?" Kagome murmured, with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I know this is too soon, but I've known you for about a few months. And I've figured out something."

By now, Kagome opened her eyes and was gazing at Shizuki. Her eyes were curious.

He took a deep breath and started again.

"I just wanted to say…I love you." Shizuki whispered.

Kagome shot up at the comment.

"N-no. You can't love me." She then rambled on, while putting on her coat and shoes. Shizuki stood up, his eyes full of hurt. "I'm not worthy of love anymore." Kagome said. She then headed out the door, with Shizuki on her heels.

"Kagome! Wait!" Shizuki shouted, trying to get her attention. The miko continued on, until she couldn't stand it any longer. Kagome stopped at a street, her back still facing Shizuki.

Shizuki was crossing the street when he heard a honk from an oncoming truck. He froze; his legs were blocks of ice, frozen to the ground. The blood rushed out of his face as he realized what kind of position he was in.

The last thing he remembered was a pair of bright lights and an intense pain in his head. He welcomed the darkness.

"Shizuki!" Kagome screamed, tears coming down her eyes.

"Why? Why again?" Kagome whispered, as she walked slowly to Shizuki as she cradled him in her arms. She fingered his beaded necklace that was identical to Inuyasha's. Fate was not on her side.

**_"Why?" _**

* * *

Wow! Pretty intense huh? And it's long!!!! Twelve pages!!! Woo hoo!!! Hope you liked it! Thanks to all my readers! I loved the Sesshoumaru part! I know, it's not him, but I couldn't resist! I had to put something in a little humorous after that drama part!

Remember to leave your comments or questions! I love hearing from you and hearing what you all think! Thanks for reading!

Animemistress419


	23. New Discoveries

HI minna-san! I'm back for the twenty third installment of Winter's Hanyou! For all you fluff lovers out there, you may like this chapter, since it contains mild but sweet fluff! Also, I've released a new story! Details (summary) is at the bottom of this chapter! Check it out! But just warning you, it's just the intro, nothing big is going to happen…yet! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS!!!!! I've reached well over 200 and I'm soooo ecstatic! Thanks!

**Review Responses:**

**Jurneyo****** Thank you very much for reviewing! Lol, yes, I injured another guy, but some good will come out of this, trust me! Just read this chapter! And no more new characters at the moment, so relax! I hope you like this chapter!

**Chantel314:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the long chapter! I'll try and make the chapters longer in the future! Thanks!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for reviewing and beta reading! I hope you like this chapter!

**Sunrider22:** Thank you for adding me to your lists, I feel so honored! I'm very glad to know your opinions! The answers to your questions will be answered in this chapter! Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!

**MaekoChan******Thank you for reviewing! Lol, this story is full of turns, ne? I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter!

**Ray12304:** Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope the wait wasn't that long! I'm glad I got that reaction out of you, it's my goal as an author to get those kind of reactions out of my readers! Thanks again!

**Da**** lovable dude:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Rikunimelive****** I'm glad you like my chapter! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Cherryheart****** Thank you so much for your review! You're right, getting hit by a car isn't that good… so pay attention! This is going to be a substantial part later on in the plot!! Thanks again!

**Izayoi****** Thank you for your review! You know, I think I will change the ending, to make it better. Since the Korean drama ending wasn't that good…I'll do the best I can! Thanks again!

**Amanda:** Thank you for your review! I'm very happy to know of your opinions! I think all the answers to your questions will be answered in later chapters. And I love hearing suggestions and ideas, so go ahead and put them in your review! I don't mind at all! Thanks again!

**Addam****** Thanks for your review! That's a cool instrument to play, and yes I know what it looks like, we had one in our band. Thanks for the info on the book, I'll look it up next time I go to the library! And as for the ideas, it's based on the movie, so I think you should be asking the writers where they are getting all this stuff. It's sooo twisted! Colorado weather is rather unpredictable. Sometimes, it's hot, sometimes, it's cold. Once, we had snow in May or June! And a 60 degree Christmas day a few years ago. But that's what I love, unpredictable. Tell me how you did in the band competition! Thanks again!

**Starryshimmer****** Thank you for your review! When I first read it, I knew I recognized that name somewhere! I love your story sooo much! Your writing is really good! I hope you update soon! Anyways, I'm glad to know you think my writing is good! Thanks again!

**Fallen-angels-tears:** Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad to know you like the romance between all the couples. I'm very sorry about the Miroku/Sango thing, I wanted to save them for this chapter! I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter! Thanks again!

That's it for the reviewers! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! And Congrats to Sunrider22 for being my 200th reviewer!!!!! And honorable mention to Da lovable dude, you were really close!! Thanks again!! Enjoy and happy reading!

Chapter 23

Kagome stared at the tranquil face of Shizuki. His black locks of hair scattered behind on the pillow and his face seemed pale. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and cupped his cheek. Tears began to form in her eyes as the memory of the accident formed in her mind.

"It was my entire fault…" She whispered. Withdrawing her hand, she stood up, still concentrating her gaze on his handsome face. And to think that he had said that he loved her just a few hours ago. How could he love someone who had caused him to fall into a coma? This miko, she though, this miko wasn't worthy of being loved. She then turned around to walk out of the room when she heard a rustle coming from the bed.

"Kagome…" he said. But now, that voice seemed familiar. It made her stop in her tracks and her chocolate brown eyes to widen, tears were starting to fall. That was the voice she had longed to hear for ten long years. Sure, Shizuki had the identical face, but he had said her name in a different way than Inuyasha had. And now, she heard the voice that haunted her every thought for the past ten years.

Slowly, she turned around, to face the bed. He was sitting up, despite the injury to his ribs. And on that face was the same exact expression she had fallen in love with ever since she had seen him. Tears were coursing down her rosy cheeks.

"I-Inuyasha?" She whispered. He looked sincerely into her brown depths with his violet ones and nodded. Her mind spun. How could it be possible? How was Inuyasha and Shizuki the same person? How could she have fallen in love with technically the same man? But she paused in her thoughts and did something she had wanted to do for what seemed like forever. She rushed into his arms and felt that same familiar warmth no one had ever been able to give her.

Inuyasha grunted and stiffened, but then relaxed, placing his chin on her head, taking in her scent he had missed for ten long years. The miko took in his scent and lived through the memories that came rushing back. Finally, after the long embrace, she lifted her head and asked the question that had been bothering her.

"How?"

Inuyasha or Shizuki shook his head and responded with a raspy voice.

"Not yet, give Sesshoumaru a call and then we'll explain it to you. I hardly remember most of the parts." Her trembling fingers reached for the bedside phone and quickly dialed the number to Sesshoumaru's cell phone.

After rapidly giving an explanation, she hung up the phone.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." She said, looking at Inuyasha. She nestled her head into his neck and began to talk to him.

"I've missed you." She murmured.

"I've missed you too. And you know what? I have Shizuki's memories as well. But now, I'll explain more later. We'll wait." He explained. Taking his hand with the IV tube in it, he grasped her hand, his large one covering hers. They enjoyed the silence but then Inuyasha stiffened.

"He's here." His voice betraying no emotion. The door knob was twisted open as Kagome sat up and sat beside him.

Sesshoumaru nodded after he said, "Inuyasha, Kagome." Calmly, he placed himself in a chair and carefully studied their gazes.

"I see that you two are curious about the current events. I will explain it to your right from the beginning."

He took a deep breath and began the narrative.

"Inuyasha, I presume you remember the car crash?" Inuyasha nodded.

"You were in the hospital in a coma when mother made a decision. She wanted to change your life, make you start a new one since you had suffered for so long. So, she decided to erase your memories and give you a whole different identity. That is where I come in. You see, I'm not your foster brother, but your real brother, well half brother. Mother had a relationship when she was around fifty with another inu-youkai. She gave birth to me, but she was still too young and wild so she put me up for adoption.

However, she did continue to visit me variously, so I did not completely hate her. I had connections with people and knowing that, she came to me. That necklace around your neck is the object that is responsible for your human appearance. A miko that I had introduced to mother placed a spell on that. When you have it on, you shall look like a human, without your half demon appearance. However, when you take it off, your appearance will alter. That is why mother forbid you to take it off. It is also the key to your memories. I predict that somehow, when you were hit by that truck, your memories were unleashed. Though, I may warn you, you may not remember every single thing." Sesshoumaru paused, he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had the look of bewilderment on his face. It was hard to believe that one necklace was the key for all of his answer. He tentatively reached both hands behind the clasp and unhooked it. For a second, there was nothing happening. But Kagome gasped as she realized that his hair was fading quickly into a dull grey and then to silver. His pupils faded from violet to amber. His ears disappeared from the side of his face to the top of his head. Furry white-silver triangles rested on top of his head, twitching. The regular human nails were quickly replaced by claws and he could feel his ribs were slowly healing by his youkai blood inherited from his mom.

Sesshoumaru then continued.

"The necklace concealed your youkai power, thus your sharpened senses were reduced to almost human. But you'll find that you have a better sense of smell, hearing, and sight than most humans. Your ability to heal was also cut off. It wouldn't heal you quickly, but you almost never have colds. This goes for all of your youkai traits."

Inuyasha examined his hands. He had to admit that he missed being a youkai, even though he was only half. With his amber eyes, he glanced at Kagome to see her reaction.

She was smiling her biggest smile and tears of joy were running down her face. She threw herself once more into his arms, relishing his warmth. Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist, feeling happy that he could once again hold her in his arms, like he did in the past.

"Well, I better get going now, I must attend to something. However, I hope that I have answered most of your questions. But should you have more, call me. I will leave you two alone now." Sesshoumaru slipped into his coat and walked out the door.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much!" Kagome said, settling into a chair next to the bed.

With that, the two chatted, making up for lost time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru jogged up the walk to Rin's apartment. He held red roses in his hand. When he reached the outside of her door, he knocked.

In short, he was flabbergasted at her appearance. Her long, waist length her was curled into gentle waves, pinned back by a simple blue gemmed clip. Her bangs were curled and nestled against her forehead and her eyes peered underneath excitedly. The brown orbs were highlighted with light eye shadow and her face stood out with the work of light make up. Her slim figure was dressed in a midnight blue dress that reached below her knees with the spaghetti straps resting on her smooth shoulders. It had two layers, one that was pure color, while the other layer rested on top, made of a see through fabric covered with shimmers, for a glistening affect. Sesshoumaru didn't mean to be cliché, but she looked like a princess.

He had a shocked expression on his face, which was pretty rare for him, being a stoic man.

Rin gave him a once over also. His coat outlined his broad shoulders, suggesting that he was very active. His red shirt underneath looked, she had to admit, really hot on him. And his hair was groomed and flowed behind him.

He finally managed some words which turned out to be stuttered.

"R-Rin, you ready to go?" His golden eyes were surprised, he had never stuttered before, he was a man with a way with words. She nodded, as she wrapped her arm along the demons' and the pair headed off to the restaurant.

* * *

Miroku was closing up his clinic when an idea struck him like lightning. Smirking his boyish smirk, he locked up and sped away in his BMW convertible, hoping to surprise a certain someone.

Sango lay back on the couch watching TV. Kagome hadn't come back from her date yet, so she decided to wait up for her. She was waiting for the juicy details of the date, who wouldn't? Bored, she flipped to the anime network, just in time to catch one of her favorites, Ranma ½. She was ready for a laugh and the antics between Ranma and his suitors certainly did the trick. Just as something exciting was going to happen, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Sango called, as her eyes were glued to the TV while she moved toward the locked door. The taijiya twisted the lock and pulled open the door. Her eyes unglued from the screen and expanded in shock to see who that person was…Miroku???

Yes, there was the perverted man that she had known ever since high school. And perverted he was, but somehow over the years, she had developed feelings for him and his caring ways. But she made sure they wouldn't show, after the many dates that they had gone on, their relationship didn't move. She had created a barrier, so her heart wouldn't be torn in half in the end, for he was known as a player. However, she found her barrier quickly disintegrating. He was dressed nice, from his clinic, she presumed. And in his hands was a bundle of red roses…

"Sango? These are for you." Miroku said, with his oh so charming smile. He gently laid them in her arms and cleared his throat, out of his nerves, she presumed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" Miroku asked, his eyes displaying honesty. Sango's heart leapt, but she couldn't and shouldn't! But somehow, she had to.

"Come in, and let me get ready." Sango said, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to accept, she thought to herself.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame sat in a booth at a restaurant. It wasn't fancy or a fast food restaurant, so the two were comfortable. They had agreed to go as friends and as friends only. Though, Ayame loved him, she knew she couldn't rush him into a relationship right after he had gotten out of one. His ice blue eyes glanced at the menu and picked something quickly. Her emerald eyes casually looked at him, without him noticing. His long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail that held at the nape of his neck, while the light blue shirt and black slacks made him look even more handsome.

Ayame sighed, no wonder she had fallen hard. But his appearance wasn't the only thing that lured her to him. His kind, yet tough personality was perfect. Since she was a girl, she had wanted someone who was really nice, but she would always feel protected. And with Kouga, she felt safe and protected.

"What would you like ma'am?" A waiter said, startling her out of her thoughts. She smiled and ordered a chicken fettuccini and Kouga actually ordered the same dish.

"So how have you been Kouga? Are you alright?" Ayame asked while she took a sip of her water.

He nodded and replied evenly,

"I'm fine, I think it's best if I move on. I may love Kagome, but she doesn't love me. I think for me, it's best not to make her go into a relationship with me. I guess it's best to see that she's happy. And that's all I need."

Ayame nodded understandingly, she had gone through what he was going through right now. In order to love someone, you have to make sure that they're happy, and that is almost as good as receiving their love. Their food arrived and the two went on, conversing and consoling each other.

Kagome collapsed on her couch. She had surprisingly entered an empty apartment and it was around midnight. The miko shrugged, Sango was an adult and she could take care of herself. She had reluctantly left Inuyasha out of his insistence for some sleep. He was worried for her health like always and practically bossed her around. But then she smiled, her Inuyasha was back, and that was all that she asked for.

* * *

That's it! It's not as long as the other chapter, but I hope that you enjoyed after that cliffy! Thanks again to inugurl617 for beta reading!

Tell me what you think! Drop me a review! Thanks for reading!

Also, check out my new story I just posted! It's a bit boring for a first chapter, but trust me, there's going a be a whole lot of drama! Here's the summary:

**Kagome, age seventeen, has sworn to avoid boys in order to reach her goal of becoming a doctor. But Inuyasha Takahashi is the new student and ends up dating one of her best friends, Kikyo. But somewhere along the way she fell in love with her best friend's boyfriend. How will it end? **

Hope you enjoy!

Animemistress419


	24. So Close, yet Unreachable

Hi! I apologize for the late update! I've been very busy and still have to write an essay after this! I want to thank all my reviewers! Thanks!

**Review Responses:**

**Ray12304:** Thanks for your review! Lol, it was unexpected wasn't it? I hope you like this chapter!

**Chantel314:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that chapter! I'm glad Inu's back too!

**GeoInuyashaKagome:** Thanks for reviewing! I just read your story, and it's good so far! I'm glad you like the progress of the relationships. I'm not very good at romance scenes…but I try! Thanks again!

**Amethyst-tears:** Thanks for your review! I like your name by the way! It's pretty! Lol, it is kind of confusing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Miara Rigawa:** Wow! I found another winter's Sonata watcher! I love dramas so much! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! I love your story "Stay" by the way! I hope you update soon! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Izayoi:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this update!

**Inugurl617:** Thank you for your review! I understand about the skimming part! You did beta read it already! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Cherryheart:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter!

**Jurneyo:** Thanks for your review! No, that wasn't the last chapter, there's going to be a few more! Thanks for your fortune telling! I'm not that good compared to other writers, but I'm glad you think so! Thanks again!

**Addam:** Thanks for your very long review! Congrats on your band competition! That's still pretty good! I bet memorizing the music and marching are hard! It sounds strict! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Siyuri:** Thanks for your review! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter!

**Amanda:** Thanks for reviewing! I've never seen Ranma ½ so I don't' know yet! Kikyo will appear in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Inu-Nii-Chan:** That's cool that you're Korean! Thanks for reviewing!

**alikatred7 ):** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story so far! I'm also glad that you enjoyed chapter 19. It was no problem! Thanks again!

**The-Female-Inuyasha:** Thanks for reviewing! That is kind of ironic isn't it! Lol, yes, it did take a little long to release this chapter, but here it is! I'm glad that you like my story! Thanks again!

I'm sorry if the review responses seem rushed, but my mom wants me to get off the computer! Enjoy!

Thanks to Inugurl617 for beta reading!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kagome suddenly awoke from her peaceful slumber. Her brown eyes gazed into the ceiling above her, thinking over the current situation.

_"It's hard to believe that all this happened in less than a month."_

She managed to fall for the same person she fell for ten years ago. She sat up and stretched up her arms. The miko couldn't help but feel happy; she now has everything she hoped for, for the last ten years. Kagome made her bed and sauntered over her closet, which was not very big, but perfect size to fit all of her clothes. Picking out a light blue turtle neck and a pair of blue jeans, she fell into her usual morning routine. She couldn't wait to see Shi- er Inuyasha today. It was hard to believe that after all this time, he was back.

* * *

Sango's eyes flitted open, to find herself on the couch, her head resting on something warm. Gently, she lifted her head to find that she had been sleeping on Miroku's chest, while he was sleeping upright, leaning back on the overstuffed couch cushion. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember last night's events. She started to remember. After the dinner, the two headed back to Miroku's apartment to watch a movie. The movie was an American movie, The Day After Tomorrow. It was good, a lot of suspense, but lasted for about two hours. But now, Sango realized that she didn't get to see the end, since she had fallen asleep. The taijiya shrugged, feeling a little tired. Her eyes looked for a clock and realized that it was only five in the morning. She lay her head down once again to his chest and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kagome slipped on her winter coat as she peered outside the window. The whole city was covered in a white blanket of snow. It looked peaceful, with a few flurries drifting down from the heavens.

Earlier, Kagome looked into Sango's room to find it empty. The miko wondered where her friend was. But then there was hardly anything to worry about, Sango could definitely take care of herself. Kagome slid her feet into her shoes and locked the door. She stuffed her hands into her pockets as the cold air blew. Clouds were formed as she breathed out. Her hands fumbled with the keys, as she hurried into her car, out of the cold. In the glove compartment, she found her gloves and started the engine then the heater. A few minutes passed as the car warmed up, then the twenty-seven year old pulled out of her parking spot and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Kouga readied himself for his job. Even though it was Sunday, he still had work. The radio station Deejays hardly had vacations, but he loved his job. He wound a scarf and grabbed his keys. The blue-eyed man had to admit, it was one of those days where he was looking forward to work. And it was because of an emerald-eyed someone…

* * *

Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's room to find it wide open. Her hand reached across to the doorway and knocked.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm in here, come in." His voice projected.

Kagome's shoes made soft noises as she walked inside. He was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. The human disguise of "Shizuki" was off, leaving his hanyou form open for Kagome to see. Currently, his golden gaze was glued to the outside world. Kagome walked up to his side and reached for his hand. Her small one fitted perfectly inside his bigger hand, like she remembered. His slightly rough hand squeezed hers and remained link.

"I can leave now; the doctors say I'm fine." He said softly, as the two looked out the window. Kagome turned her chocolate brown eyes up to his face and smiled.

"That's great news! Do you want to go now?" Kagome cheerfully said as she hugged him. His strong arms wrapped around her and nodded. They reluctantly let go, while Inuyasha put on his coat.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Kagome curiously asked.

"Sess dropped them off this morning. And he's hiding something." Inuyasha smiled slyly.

Kagome snapped her gaze to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" her brown depths questioned. Her curiosity was aroused.

His fangs showed as he smirked.

"Looks like my brother and your co-worker is doing something behind our backs."

"How do you know?" Kagome said, as she and Inuyasha left the room to check out of the hospital.

"Oh, his scent was reeking of her." Inuyasha said as the nurse allowed his departure.

Kagome let out a giggle, "I knew there was something going on with those two." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome's car was in sight but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll drive ok? I want to take you somewhere." Kagome's look was pure confusion but then she shrugged, what harm could it do? Her gloved hands reached into her pocket and retrieved the car keys. She tossed them to Inuyasha and got into the car.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes ok? No peeking!" Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she shut her eyelids.

"You'll see." Was his only reply. Normally, Kagome would have peeked, since she was dying to know where Inuyasha was taking her, but then, it would have spoiled the surprise. So, her eyes remained closed for the half hour ride.

"We're here. But keep your eyes shut!" Inuyasha said. She heard him get out of the car and walk to her side. The door opened and Inuyasha's hand found hers.

"Careful now, I'll lead you, trust me, you'll love it." His voice said, gently, while she blindly stepped where he guided her.

They walked for a while and Kagome was bursting with curiosity.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She said, hopefully.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Nope, not yet. But we're almost there though!"

Kagome patiently walked, waiting to hear the signal.

"Okay, open." Inuyasha said, his hand grasping hers.

Kagome gasped, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

* * *

Miroku looked around with his eyes, forgetting where he was. However, last night's events rushed back to him. He looked down where there was a weight on his chest and smiled to see Sango. Her long black hair scattered around her face and her face held a peaceful expression. The doctor looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Sango, Sango, time to wake up." He gently said in his deep voice, shaking her. She groaned, opening her eyes. Her head then shot up.

"You better not have tried anything while I was asleep." Sango said menacingly. Miroku's hands shot up as well.

"Sango, I didn't try anything, I just woke up." He said, with a smile on his face. "Besides, I stopped being a pervert all the way back in high school." Sango laughed.

'That's the funniest thing I've every heard, that's like saying pigs are flying. And if you stopped being a pervert in high school, why are you always hitting on your secretary?"

Miroku sighed, "Guilty as charged." Sango nodded,

"I thought so."

"But no one comes close to you Sango." Miroku said, looking into her eyes. Sango felt a blush rising into her cheeks. She looked down.

"Why would you say that Houshi?" She said, using his last name. Kind of weird, since he was far from being a monk.

"Because it's true." Miroku said, his hand cupping her cheek. His face lowered and Sango closed her eyes. Her lips contacted with Miroku's and held. Sango broke it eventually, looking up at him. She smiled.

Their relationship had finally started.

* * *

Kagome pushed herself into Inuyasha's arms. He had taken her to the very lake where they had their first kiss, Cerulean Lake.

"Come on, let's go! Or we're going to miss the ferry to our island!" Inuyasha said, pulling her to go.

* * *

Kikyo stepped into the automatic doors, carrying a bouquet of flowers for Shizuki. She walked up to the desk, with her heels clicking on the floor.

"Excuse me; can I have the room number of Shizuki Suzuki please?" Kikyo asked the receptionist politely. The receptionist looked on the computer and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry miss, he was discharged this morning."

"It's alright, thank you anyways." Kikyo faked a smile and walked away.

"Where are you Shizuki?" She thought, as she started her car. Kikyo then decided that she would find him.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the bench, gasping in breaths. They had just finished up a snowball fight and Inuyasha surrendered. It was hard to imagine Kagome winning, but let's not forget that she is a miko. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, as his arm slid around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm glad you're back." Kagome whispered. His gold eyes lowered towards hers.

"I am too." His head lowered towards hers. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. She could feel his warm breath against her cold skin….

"Inuyasha?" a voice cried out. The pair opened their eyes, reluctantly separating, and turned around to find….

Kikyo.

* * *

OH!!!! That was sooooooo close! Hehehe, I'm so evil aren't I?

Anyways, let me know what you think! Suggestions, thoughts, etc are welcome! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Animemistress419


	25. The Start of a Conflict

To start off, I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me! Life hasn't been the easiest with finals and some problems. But now, I'm for some rest and relaxation! I apologize for the very late update! I want to wish all of you guys a Happy Holiday…even though it is rather late! And have the best New Years! I hope to update before then, my muse is active! And most of all, I want to thank all of my reviewers! I feel ecstatic receiving them, and I'm very happy to know that I have many supporters after **one year**! Thank you!

**Review Responses:**

**Amethyst-tears:** Thank you for reviewing! Lol, it **was** close wasn't it? I'll make sure to add some stuff to make up for it! winks Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

**Chantel314:** lol, sorry for the cliff hanger! I hate those myself when I'm reading stories…but it's sooo fun to add them to my own! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! I hope you like this one! Thank you for reviewing!

**Izayoi** I'm terribly sorry for the late update! Lol, the suspense!! Anyways, you get to find out Kikyo's reaction in this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Siyuri** Hehe, forgive my evilness, I tend to go overboard sometimes! :) I'm so sorry for the terribly late update! Lol, I'll try and not make any more cliffies, but that's not a promise! Thank you for your review! Enjoy!

**LostTaijiya** I'm sorry for not having Kagome and Inuyasha kiss, but I promise to make it up to you in later chapters! I'm glad you like my story, and am very happy that you reviewed! Thanks!

**GeoInuyashaKagome** lol, I think Inuyasha would have said that too…well, I think I made him too nice in my story! And the others are very nice! I think your disclaimer was good! Thank you for reviewing!

**Punkgirl12304:** Hey! I love getting new reviewers! I'm glad you really like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**TheFemaleInuyasha** Thanks for telling about the "rip"! I appreciate it so much, even though I did base it off a Korean drama. I consider myself lucky to have a reader like you! Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Miara**** Rigawa:** Thank you for reviewing! It's alright if you're busy, you don't have to apologize! I get busy once in a while too! As for the ending, I don't think I'll do the same ending, I'll use some of it, and then add some. I have to admit that the ending in the series didn't really satisfy me. So, I'll do kind of a different ending! I'm really sorry for the late update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I love your story! Keep up your great work!

**Lil-AnimexDeviL** Thank you for your review! I love getting new reviewers! I'm glad you really like my story that much, and thank you for the compliment! I'm a sucker for romance too, so you can be sure that there's going to be more fluff in later chapters! Thanks again!

**Mouse Ears:** Ya know, you could've logged out of my account before doing a review thingy under my screen name…it made me look like a dork! Thanks for reviewing ear twitcher. Hehe

**Sunrider22:** Thank you for reviewing! I totally understand! I have computer problems sometimes too! As for Kikyo, you'll find out in this chappy! I also like your story so far, please update! Thanks again!

**Addam** I'm sooo sorry for the late update! And I want to thank you for reminding me about the one year anniversary! I completely forgot! And I wish you a Happy Holidays too and a Happy New Year! And tell Jurneyo HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Consider this as a late Christmas present! Many apologies for the last update! Thanks again!

**Amanda:** Hey Amanda! Sorry for the late update! Thanks for reviewing! I hope we can IM each other soon! We have to get together since our break goes until the 11th!

**Cherryheart** Thanks for reviewing! I guess Kikyo found them because of a lucky hunch! I'm sorry it was kind of short, this chapter was kind of long! Anyways, enjoy! Thanks again!

**Naomi ):** Thank you so much for reviewing! As I've said before, I enjoy getting new reviewers! I hope you like my story so far, and this chapter will be waiting for you when you get here! Thanks again!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are what kept me going for a year now! Well, enough of me babbling, on with the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

Kikyo felt her whole body shaking, how could it be possible? The expensive, aromatic bouquet fell from her leather gloved fingers. She stood paralyzed, looking at the two, who were also staring at her, trying to comprehend the situation. It was a stand off; no one knew what to do.

It was unmistakable, the silver hair, and that molten gold gaze. It was Inuyasha. His features were more mature, but it was part of growing up. She hadn't seen him since high school, and her heart reacted the same when she first saw him, it sped up. She was deep in thought, how such a thing could happen, how could he still be alive?

"Kikyo?" a soft voice drifted to her ears. Her grey eyes looked up to find Kagome and Inuyasha. It was strange; Kagome was gently smiling at her, greeting her.

_"Typical Kagome, she doesn't hold a grudge very long does she? And after all the things that I've done…she still considers me her friend…" _Kikyo thought bitterly.

"Kikyo, we want to explain it to you, why don't you join us on the bench, and we'll talk it over." Kagome said gently, her gloved hand on Kikyo's arm, guiding her to the bench, with Inuyasha by her side.

The trio took a seat, with Kagome in the middle. She took a deep breath of fresh air, staring out into the lake.

"Kikyo, you are probably wondering how Inuyasha could still be alive right?" Kagome questioned, her brown eyes scanning at the view in front of them. Kikyo turned her head, looking at the miko. She simply nodded, knowing Kagome would see it.

"Alright then. To start off, Inuyasha didn't die. This would explain why there wasn't a funeral. Instead, he lost his memory under certain circumstances. And then you met him in America, bringing him back here."

Kikyo was puzzled, she couldn't have brought Inuyasha back here with her….when she only brought Shizuki…

Her features were then lifted, knowing the answer. Kagome noticed and decided to say it out loud.

"Inuyasha and Shizuki is the same person Kikyo. This was why they look identical." The fashion designer was in complete shock, after hearing the words out loud. She bit her lip, her grey eyes staring out into the lake, trying to keep her tears in. Quickly, she stood up and bowed, leaving silently hoping that the miko and hanyou didn't see her tears of pain.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I hope she's alright." Her eyes showing worry. His arm wrapped her around the shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sure she will be." Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, overjoyed that her life seemed to be going in the right direction, after many adversities. She nodded, Kikyo was strong, and she will heal somehow.

* * *

Kouga walked out of the radio station with Ayame, both laughing at a hilarious incident that had happened earlier that day. They said good-bye to each other and headed to their respected cars. As Kouga unlocked his car, he looked up to see Kikyo standing rigidly, tears streaming down her face. He let out a grunt when she impacted with him in a hug. Awkwardly, he patted her back.

They had not been close friends, just knew each other. Even though they went to the same high school, Kikyo and Kouga didn't become the best of friends.

But now, he wasn't worried about that now, just why Kikyo was crying.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." Kouga said. She nodded and got into his car. Sighing, he ran a hand through his thick brown hair and got in.

Glasses clinked together and murmurings of other guests greeted Kikyo and Kouga when they entered into a lounge. The bar was almost empty, with only three people. Small groups of people were sitting around, smoking cigarettes, and gradually taking a sip of their drinks. Kikyo and Kouga sat side by side of each other, telling the bar tender what they wanted.

Kouga's deep blue eyes settled on Kikyo. Her once carefully curled hair was in a mass of tangles, but some ringlets remained. Her usually pale face was flushed in some places, which Kouga guessed was caused by the crying.

"So, why are you crying?" Kouga asked, trying not to pry if she didn't want to talk about it.

Kikyo sniffed, being a gentleman, Kouga reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. She took it and dabbed it on her face, and wiped her nose. Her grey eyes looked up and she started to spill.

"You know that Inu-um Shizuki was in the hospital right?" Kikyo started, clearing her voice. Kouga nodded, urging her to keep talking.

"Well, he was released today and I looked for him, you know, the usual places he would probably be. But when I finally found him, he was at Cerulean Lake." At this she laughed bitterly. "This was the same exact place Inuyasha and Kagome ditched school for remember?" Kouga looked away. Although Ayame was helping him with his loss of Kagome, Kagome was still the one he loved, the first one he ever loved. He still loved her, but she didn't love him back, so he had to move on.

The bartender interrupted his thoughts when he set down their drinks. Both of his hands moved the cup back and forth, swishing the liquid. Kikyo cleared her throat. Kouga looked at her glass to find it empty, to the last drop. His eye brows rose.

"Kikyo, are you sure you can handle that?" She nodded and continued.

"I didn't find Shizuki, but Inuyasha." She whispered.

Kouga looked up in surprise. Had he heard right? Inuyasha? That just wasn't possible, he died ten years ago. He looked at Kikyo, his look almost commanding her to explain.

"He was with Kagome. He didn't die Kouga, he simply lost his memory. Thus he became Shizuki. I guess he must have regained his memory." The bartender once again gave her another glass, and once again, she downed it.

Kouga shook his head with disbelief. It explained the almost identical appearances. His emotions swirled confusingly in his mind. He was jealous, angry, and depressed. This was the same man who had taken his Kagome in just a few weeks, whereas he had been trying ever since he had met her. He took sip after sip of his drink until he finished it. Kouga knew he shouldn't drink more, since he was driving, so he looked over at Kikyo to see if she was finished. He sighed, after seeing Kikyo's four finished glasses; it was going to be a long night.

"Come on Kikyo, we've got to go, you've gone over your limit." He strained, pulling her to her feet. He supported her frame while she stumbled. Unlocking the car door with one hand, he carefully laid Kikyo into the front seat, buckling her in. As he himself sat on his driver's seat, he started the engine. Since he had been to Kikyo's large apartment once before with Kagome, he didn't have any trouble getting her home.

After many tries with her keys, he finally was able to tuck her in.

"Kouga." He heard her mumble. Her grey eyes opened, unfocused. "Why can't we get the ones that we love? Why must we suffer like this for the ones we love? Why can't they love us back?" Tears trailed down her cheeks once more, she sobbed, before she once again fell into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

As Kouga drove back to his apartment, he thought about her words. _"Why can't we get the ones that we love? Why must we suffer like this for the ones we love? Why can't they love us back?" _He bit his lip, his gripping on the steering wheel harder. He came to one conclusion to her questions,

**"Because Kikyo, it's love."**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rolled onto her side. The phone was ringing at 8 o' clock in the morning. She reached over her bedside and plucked the phone out of its cradle. Her thumb clumsily searched for the on button until it hit it, with a beep, the phone was on.

"Hello?" Kagome said sleepily, her head hitting the pillow. Her eyes opened wide when she heard who it was.

"Kikyo?" Kagome talked with her and hung up. She sat up and looked out the window,

"At the Shikon Café huh?" With her sleep all gone, she walked to the bathroom and showered. As soon as she dressed, she headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Kikyo told her that they would be meeting for lunch, so she figured she would do some errands before meeting the fashion designer. Surprisingly, Sango was there eating a bowl of cereal as she read the newspaper.

"Morning Sango!" Kagome sang, as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal also. Unlike the good old days of high school, she had grown used to mornings; she found out that she was really cheerful. Sango was on and off, sometimes she was a morning person, sometimes she wasn't.

"Morning Kag." Sango said.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sango." Kagome asked slyly as she settled into the cushioned kitchen chair.

I-I've been busy." Sango said, hoping that Kagome would miss the slight blush her cheeks took on. Kagome smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"Does your business have to do with a certain pervert?" she said innocently.

"N-No!" Sango stumbled. Kagome grinned; Sango often stumbled when she got nervous. Kagome's eyes twinkled with amusement. After a staring contest Sango cracked like a hard boiled egg dropped forty stories high.

"Alright alright! We're together ok?????!!!" Sango shouted in defeat. Kagome started giggling.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kagome managed to say out of her attack of giggles. Sango turned a deeper shade of pink out of embarrassment.

"Fine, I admit you're good, but how did you find out?" Sango asked, curious.

"Sango, you forget! You're talking to the person who reads romance novels and the person who is practically the professor of love." Kagome joked.

Sango rolled her eyes. But Kagome settled down and Sango placed her bowl in the sink.

"Sango? Can I tell you something? It's about Shizuki." Kagome asked quietly, after a moment of silence. Sango washed her hands free of the soap suds and took a seat in the chair right across Kagome.

"Shoot." Sango simply said.

"Well, a few days ago, remember when Shizuki was in the hospital?" Sango nodded, telling Kagome to continue. "We found something out…Sango…Shizuki is really Inuyasha." Kagome looked up from stirring her bowl of cereal nervously. Sango's magenta eyes were in disbelief.

"H-how can it be?" Sango whispered. "Are you sure Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "But how is that possible?" Kagome related the whole story to her and Sango gradually understood.

Kagome looked at her watch and gasped. It was almost eleven! Kikyo said to meet her at the café at 11:30.

"I've gotta run Sango. Have fun, whatever you're doing today!" Kagome playfully winked, as she slipped on her shoes. Sango lightly smacked her arm, "Kagome!" Kagome smiled as she ran out of the door to her car.

The taijiya smiled at her friend's back.

"I hope things get better for you Kagome, you deserve it."

* * *

Kagome parallel parked her car and swiftly opened the door. She looked at her watch and sighed out a sigh of relief. She wasn't late, just two minutes early. She crossed her arms for warmth. They were still in the middle of winter and her thick coat wasn't really helping. She pushed open the café door and entered, her body welcoming the warmth. Her warm brown eyes surveyed the large room; she then spotted Kikyo, sitting in the corner seat, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hello Kikyo." Kagome warmly said, as she sat down, after placing her coat on the back of her chair. Kikyo slightly smiled and greeted her.

"Good afternoon Kagome. It's a cold day isn't it?" Kikyo asked, looking out the window once more. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Miss, my name is Jessica. I will be your waitress today. May I take your order?" the waitress waited patiently. Kagome nodded,

"Just hot cocoa please."

The waitress nodded,

"Right away miss."

Kikyo then began to talk.

"Kagome I bet you're wondering why I called you to meet me here today." Kagome nodded, she admitted that her curiosity was getting the better of her. "I just wanted to apologize." Kagome's eyes held question,

"What for Kikyo?"

"Kagome, you're one of the best people I know. After what I've done to you, you don't know what I am apologizing for? Surely you must think I'm a monster after the way I've treated you." Kikyo said, her eyes were sincere. "I've regretted what I've done Kagome, you are one of my truest friends and I was too blind to see that. And it was all because of a guy." Kikyo reached into her pocket for a tissue. Kagome's hands reached over to hold Kikyo's.

"Kikyo, there's nothing to forgive. It's human nature to act that way. Love makes us do the strangest things." Kagome said gently.

"But-but…" Kikyo protested. Kagome shook her head, smiling. She looked up to find Jessica with the hot cocoa. Nodding, she silently thanked her.

"Kagome, there's just one thing I want to say." Kikyo said, after a long pause. Kagome nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I loved Inuyasha and Shizuki, but I know that we weren't meant to be. So I want you to take care of Inuyasha for me alright?" Kikyo asked, her grey eyes showing sadness.

Kagome nodded, understanding how hard it was to do this. Kagome took a sip out of her mug and looked out, with Kikyo. They had come to an understanding, after many plots.

"Now, let's talk about other stuff, this is simply too depressing." Kikyo announced, with a smile. With that, began a whole afternoon of girl bonding and a whole lot of shopping.

* * *

"Which movie do you want? Day After Tomorrow or I, Robot?" asked a certain golden eyed man.

"Day After Tomorrow sounds good." Called a sweet voice in the kitchen. "The popcorn's almost done by the way!"

Sesshoumaru popped open the DVD cover and started the movie. Rin came in with a tub of popcorn for the two of them to share. She settled on the couch with a knitted blanket and placed the popcorn on her lap. As soon as the credits started, he went to the couch and settled next to Rin, placing an arm on her shoulders. She leaned onto his chest and started watching the movie.

After the library scene where the boy and the girl made it safely into the high library of New York City, Sesshoumaru asked Rin something.

"Rin, I need your advice. It seems to me that this problem needs a woman's intuition." Rin smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha's mother called me earlier today and told me that she will be coming back. Should I tell Inuyasha?" Rin scrunched up her face. She knew what had happened in the past to Inuyasha and she agreed that this was a delicate situation.

"Yes, I think you should tell Shi-er-Inuyasha. But be careful, do it sensitively. Would it help if I came along?" Rin said thoughtfully. Sesshoumaru, clearly looking like he had a weight lifted from his shoulders nodded. Both resumed watching the movie.

* * *

"Flight 675 from LAX has arrived….Flight 675 has arrived." The intercom spoke. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sesshoumaru stood waiting near the baggage claim area for Sakura, Inuyasha's mother.

"That was her flight." Stated Sesshoumaru. The two couples stood patiently waiting. Inuyasha didn't have his disguise on, so his mother would know that he knew what had happened. Kagome's hand squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled lightly; Kagome was always there for him.

She was really easy to spot. Sakura was full of grace and designer clothes to boot. After all, being an international star did have its perks. Her hair was obviously professionally done, with little ringlets framing her face. And her designer carry on bag was held by her hands. Since she was full youkai, she still looked like in her mid-twenties, or maybe even early thirties despite her age, which she would reveal to no one.

When she first saw Inuyasha, surprise was an understatement. Her bag dropped and her eyes were a mixture of emotions. The four walked up and greeted her.

"Sesshoumaru! I didn't expect _Inuyasha_ to be here." She smiled forcefully.

"We'll talk about things later." Sesshoumaru stoically said, showing no emotion. Sakura headed to the baggage claim and claimed her luggage. Then, the five people piled into Sesshoumaru's car and headed to his rather large apartment, where Sakura would be staying.

The car trip was quiet; it was obvious that things would be discussed at the apartment. Finally, what seemed like hours to everyone, the car parked and everyone piled out, assisting with the luggage. Sesshoumaru took out his keys and unlocked the door, letting everyone in.

As soon as everyone was settled in the living room, Sesshoumaru started the conversation.

"Inuyasha, why don't we tell our mother what happened." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Together, the two half-brothers filled their mother in what had happened for the last few days.

After the story, Sakura asked her sons to introduce the two young women that were sitting next to them.

"Mother, this is Rin." Sesshoumaru just said.

"Meet Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said, holding her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened at the last name…Higurashi. Memories flew through her mind.

Was it possible that this was the daughter of her former love?

* * *

All done! Eleven pages too! I'm so proud of myself! After this chapter, there's going to be a lot of conflict! Prepare yourselves! The chapters after this one are also going to be long too! Thanks for reading! I'm also very sorry for the late update!

Also, I know Inuyasha's mother is Izayoi, but I didn't know that when I started this story, so I'll just stick with it.

Please review! It'll motivate me to type faster! Let me know what you think!

Animemistress419


	26. Shattered

Hi there! I'm really sorry about the delay! But hey! I said June 18th and it's June 18th! Lol And it's 8:37 at night! Teehee, when I said I'm a procrastinator, I really meant it! I apologize for the long delay! Anyways, after this chapter, I'll be working on Pure Snow and then back to this story! Hopefully, I can finish these fics this summer! Cross your fingers! I got into Gundam Seed fics too…so that's another one of my excuses! Lol

Also, I won't be doing review responses anymore, they're just really time consuming and taking up my writing time. I honestly want to respond all of them, but there's not enough time! But I thank you ALL for your positive and kind reviews! I love reading all of them!

Special Thanks to my Beta reader: Inugurl617

Also, a TON of thanks to:

Naomi (happychild107 (at) yahoo. Com)

Inumel

Inulova4lyfe

Miara Rigawa

Chantel314

Addam

Lost Taijiya

Alejandra

Inuyasha19912

Sarah (LilKoreanGurl (at) yahoo. Com)

Binky

Amethysttears

Amanda

Sunrider22

Waffles! Tasty Waffles! With lots of Syrup! (I haven't figured out who you are yet…)

Sakuralee4ever

Jioruji

InvictusCanisDeus

Izayoi

Jurneyo

Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I'm really sorry that I can't respond to them personally! But if you want me to email you when I update, I'll be glad to! Just say so in your review!

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Rustling her covers aside, she groaned as she pressed the receive call button.

"Hello?" She said groggily. The miko glanced at the clock to find that it was twenty minutes past eight.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, to make sure that the groggy person was the person he wanted to talk to.

Kagome's eyes flew open, "Yeah! It's me!" she rubbed her eyes as she folded her legs beneath her to get into a comfortable position. Her chocolate depths wandered to the window sill. It was flurrying outside and she hoped that spring would come soon. However, that wouldn't be in a long time since the climate where she lived was unpredictable. Her attention then drifted to Inuyasha when he spoke.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, and thanks for inviting me over yesterday to meet your mom, I had a fun time."

"I'm glad you did. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out today, you know, just go and have fun." Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled,

"Of course! Want to pick me up at around nine thirty?"

"All right, see you then." Inuyasha quipped. They both hung up and Kagome headed to the bathroom to get ready, which included taking a nice warm shower.

* * *

At about 9:15, Inuyasha grabbed his keys on the counter and headed towards the door.

"Inuyasha?" a feminine voice called from the stairs. Inuyasha's hand removed from the doorknob and turned around to find his mother.

"Yes mom?" Inuyasha asked politely, taking a quick glance at his watch; he didn't want to be late to pick up Kagome.

Sakura hesitated, "Could-could we talk to tonight, I'm afraid we have some important things to discuss." Her golden eyes traveled to Inuyasha, looking for a sign of acceptance. He nodded, his golden tresses stirred from the movement.

"We'll talk when I get home in a few hours." Inuyasha said, turning around once more. He opened the door and slipped out. But his sensitive hearing caught whispered words from his mother that puzzled him,

"I'm sorry…."

* * *

Kagome finished tying her shoes and as soon as she straightened up the apartment, the doorbell rang. She rushed from her room to answer it. Unfortunately, Sango wasn't there to answer the door….it seemed like she had another demon slaying job. But Kagome thought it was strange that she kept on stuttering when she told her room mate what her plans were for the day, there was more than that, Kagome thought. Perhaps it had to do with Miroku….

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. With a grin, she greeted Inuyasha.

"Hey! Come in for a sec, I need to grab my coat first!" she said, as she rushed into her room, leaving Inuyasha in the living room. He looked around the apartment; this was actually the first time he got a real look around.

Not surprisingly, it was clean; the residents were sort of neat freaks after all. And the walls were painted a lilac pink, giving it a soft feel. The kitchen, living room and dining area were conjoined in one room, with walls separating it into the sections. Pictures were hung accordingly and other decorations gave the apartment a cozy feel.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, slipping on her coat over her forest green turtleneck sweater. Inuyasha nodded with a grin. He held his hand out and waited for Kagome to put on her hat, covering her ears.

"Shall we go milady?" he asked in a chivalrous manner, making Kagome giggle…his face expression was priceless. She nodded and laced her fingers in his. She didn't like to wear gloves anymore…which reminded her of something, but anyway, she liked holding his hand, sharing warmth. The miko closed the door behind her and both walked into the frosty air.

Their breaths were seen as they entered Inuyasha's car; the heater making their cold cheeks sting and turn bright red. Flurries continued to fall, but the temperatures were near 10 degrees Fahrenheit. To others, it might have seemed….a bit insane to go out in this kind of weather, but the young couple loved it. It was probably because it reminded them of their kiss in the park that day at Cerulean Lake.

Houses passed by as the comforting silence hung over the two.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said out of the blue.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha said, his golden eyes not leaving the road. Kagome thought that she liked him better this way, in his half-demon form. Fortunately, new spells have been developed to eliminate his whole demon side completely…since that side of him was a blood thirsty demon. She remembered their conversation of the particular subject. It was completely his choice since he admitted that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

"Where did you put my gloves, you know the ones I let you borrow?" Kagome said, awfully curious. Inuyasha laughed,

"You mean you still remember them?"

"Of course baka! They were my favorite!" Kagome stubbornly said, pouting a bit since he laughed at her.

He thought for a minute and then remembered where he had put them.

"Do you really want them back?" he asked, as he slowed down for a red light.

"Of course!" Kagome said, nodding her head, determined to get them back. Inuyasha smiled,

"All right, let's go back to my house then." He turned the car around in a U-turn and went the opposite direction they were heading. The half demon didn't mind really, he just enjoyed the time he spent with her and that was enough. And somehow, on the way to his house, their hands became intertwined.

* * *

The key turned the lock and Inuyasha pushed the door open, taking his shoes off.

"Mom? Are you home?" the hanyou asked, seeing nor hearing anyone in the house.

Kagome also took off her shoes and then followed him upstairs to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, she sucked in a breath; it was twice the size of her room! Kagome mentally smacked herself, of course, she shouldn't have been that surprised; he did partly own half of one of the most prominent companies in the world. But she smiled to herself, Inuyasha wasn't one to lavishly spend his money, he just bought a regular sized house in a suburban neighborhood. It was a bare room though, just a TV and a bed, with a small table next to it. She then went to where the hanyou was currently situated, inside his walk-in closet.

The miko watched as the hanyou dug through his closet, particularly through some boxes. He scratched his head wondering where he could have placed it, but then his eyes lit up and he grabbed a shoe-box sized box hidden behind a couple boxes and took it to his bed, with Kagome trailing behind him. Both took a seat beside each other and comfortably settled in.

"Open it already!" Kagome urgently pushed, only waiting for a few seconds; she was dying of curiosity.

Inuyasha lightly smiled at her naivety. His clawed hands lifted the cover to reveal her blue gloves, but there was much more in the box, things that made Kagome gasp.

Underneath her favorite gloves were pictures; pictures of her and sometimes the both of them together. She had almost forgotten that day, when the pictures were taken; which was also a few days when she had "lost" Inuyasha forever.

They were bored of being cooped up inside, so both decided to go out to do something other than stare at the TV. As they passed the drug store, Kagome jerked Inuyasha inside on a whim. An idea had popped into the teenage miko's head; that idea was to buy a camera and go out to make memories. After that, the day was full of giggles and laughs.

Kagome picked the stack of photos up and began looking at them. Most of them were candid shots of each other, seeing that the person who had their picture taken wasn't looking. Her fingers flipped through the stack, but on the last one, her lips formed a soft smile.

The saying "a picture is worth a thousand words" described the picture. There they were, under the Goshinboku at Kagome's shrine. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms, with Kagome leaning back against his chest. The hanyou's arms were draped loosely around her shoulders, with his head leaning forward over one shoulder, beside her head. The shot was taken vertically, since they wanted the tree's gnarled trunk in the background also.

Kagome loved how Inuyasha's honey gold eyes turned out. They had a soft look to them, clearly displaying emotions that Kagome couldn't decipher to her disappointment. The snow that built up from the storm from days before surrounded them. Around the edges, an odd natural effect from the reflection of the snow created a blurred effect, making the illusion of a glowing frame around them. Words could not fully describe the emotions emitting from the photograph.

Kagome snapped out of her daze, finding Inuyasha staring at the picture also.

"Keep it, I have another one," Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, tucking it safely in her purse. Inuyasha nodded, his attention turning back to the gloves.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Grabbing the gloves, he slipped them onto her hands.

"Don't want you getting cold out there." Inuyasha said, a bit gruffly. A light blush appeared on his cheeks at the caring gesture. Kagome smiled, her Inuyasha has finally returned to her after so many years.

They walked out of the house, their gloved hands tucked into each other's. Kagome had finally convinced Inuyasha to wear his gloves after many "Feh, demons don't get cold woman". But with her charm and maybe a peck on the cheek or two, he slipped them on. They slid into Inuyasha's car and headed to an unknown location for Kagome. Inuyasha refused to tell her where they were heading, despite the many begging attempts.

Kagome gave up on convincing Inuyasha to where they were heading, after many countless futile attempts. Thus, she sat back and enjoyed the passing scenery. But after awhile, everything started blurring as drowsiness began to take over. Her chocolate brown eyes closed and she drifted off into the sea of sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived at the hotel after an uneventful drive. Both being workaholics, they decided to see how the project was progressing…on the day that no one was working. Kagome and Rin had miraculously finished their task on designing the rooms, despite the many discoveries. Now, their only job was to check in on the project every few days to see that everything was going properly.

After many checks, Sesshoumaru and Rin decided everything was satisfactory. They walked outside for fresh air since paint fumes still remained inside of the building. The couple walked up a worn path, unknowing that it was the same path that led Inuyasha and Kagome to the lake days ago.

The silence of the woods was calming; their footsteps were muffled in the deep snow. Rin pushed her scarf a bit further as a gust of wind stung her cheeks with bitter cold air. Her brown eyes drifted from staring at her boots to the demon next to her. His beautiful silver hair whipped behind him, and his golden eyes stared ahead.

"Like what you see?" Sesshoumaru said in his stoic voice. Rin jumped, not expecting that at all. Her face flamed up in embarrassment when she had realized that she had been staring for quite a bit of time now.

"Um no! No! I was just staring at that tree right there!" Rin made up, as she tried to cover her embarrassment. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose,

"What was so interesting about that tree anyway?" he said slowly. Inside, he was shaking with mirth; it was funny and adorable when Rin was flustered. He froze, okay….he had just used the word adorable, was something wrong with him? He quickly ignored that thought and turned his attention to Rin. She clearly was struggling on how to respond to that. He felt a little sorry for her because of his teasing, so he quickly saved her.

"Ever been here before?" He said, his eyes looking at the lake. Rin looked where he looked and gasped, it was breath taking. The trees surrounding the lake had snow dustings on them, while the lake's waters were as clear as a polished diamonds. Sesshoumaru moved to a tree right by the lake side and sat down. Rin then followed him and sat beside him, their arms touching.

Moments later, Rin leaned her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the sudden movement, he didn't experience his heart beating this fast very often…more like never. Her floral perfume made his attraction to her stronger, now she was closer than she had ever gotten. He then relaxed, he had fought to not fall in love; he thought that he was too strong for that. But there was something about this human girl that made him feel…so relaxed, she was so comfortable with his personality. Sesshoumaru then placed his arm around her petite waist; she surprised him back when she leaned into him.

The pair shared each other's warmth and enjoyed each other's company. Sesshoumaru then whispered into her ear,

"Ready to go?" Rin nodded, and got up with Sesshoumaru's help. The pair walked back to the car, their hands together with Rin's help. Sesshoumaru drove her back to her apartment and dropped her off. However, Rin stopped him.

"Do you want to come in and watch a movie?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and parked the car. Rin waited until he got out of the car and reached her on the sidewalk. She huddled against him and they entered her apartment.

Rin unlocked the door and unbundled herself from her coat and scarf.

"Just leave your scarf and jacket on the couch. You can pick the movie while I make the popcorn." Rin said as she went off to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru took off his coat and headed to the DVD stand. He widened his eyes at her selection of movies; they were all action and some comedy, ones that he enjoyed….even though to other people, comedy wouldn't seem to be his thing. He then chose a DVD with a well worn cover, as if it had been watched and handled quite a few times…his eyebrows lifted, Rumble in the Bronx with Jackie Chan? He shrugged, it was fine with him, it was a classic.

Rin walked in and noticed the movie he chose, her smile widened.

"That's one of my favorites!" She said, as she settled next to him. The movie started and the two got closer and closer as time passed. As the fight scenes progressed, Rin cuddled against Sesshoumaru, taking in his scent of cologne and the wilderness. She buried her face into his shoulder and then peeked out from behind to watch the movie. Her mind was then getting drowsy, she was getting sleepy and she knew it, but she didn't want to move. So, she opted for the next best option, she just fell asleep right there.

Just as the credits were rolling, Sesshoumaru looked down to find Rin asleep beside him; no wonder there was no movement from her in the last thirty minutes. He shifted and carried her in his arms. Her weight was nothing to his demon strength. The dog demon then carried Rin to her bedroom and put her down. But when he put her down, her arms were still around his neck. His attempt to pry her hands off was futile. He sighed, then decided to do something he hoped he wouldn't regret later, he laid on the bed next to her. Surprisingly, she snuggled up against his chest. The corners of his mouth twitched, she was so innocent. He relaxed and let her scent soothe him into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kagome gasped, it was like the moment she first saw it. Cerulean Lake was exactly the same, despite the ten years that had passed. She then felt a tug at her hand and looked at Inuyasha.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome shook her head and allowed the hanyou to drag her to the ferry.

The two adults then left the ferry and decided to walk around the island. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist and rested his cheek against her head. Kagome leaned in and also wrapped her arm around his waist. The two silently walked, until they got to the very same picnic bench where they made the miniature snowmen and where they kissed. Kagome led Inuyasha to the bench and both sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded,

"Of course." He said. Kagome contentedly sighed; she relaxed against Inuyasha's strong frame.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to Inuyasha. Suddenly, she felt his lips on her own. She had never been kissed by anyone else before, so she's not very experienced, but Inuyasha's kisses were…special. They made her feel like she was floating and feelings of their relationship were being poured into that very kiss. It was bliss, pure bliss. The kiss broke and the two embraced.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha said, "It's getting late."

Kagome nodded and the two left.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Inuyasha called, as he hung up his coat and scarf.

"I'm in the living room." His mother called out. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. He carried it into the living room and sat across from his mother.

"How was your day with Kagome?" Sakura asked unexpectedly.

"It was…eventful." Inuyasha said, not wanting to talk about his private life to his newly found mother. "What did you want to tell me, remember? You told me you wanted to tell me something."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was in high school when I fell in love, he was my first love. But he loved another, and I was naturally heartbroken. But one night, we had a couple drinks and one thing led to another and I had you. But no one knew but me. Inuyasha…..your father is Kagome's father.

Inuyasha's teacup shattered

* * *

O.o Cliffie! I know I'm evil! MUAHAHAHA! Lol I'm sorry once again for the delay! Till next time!  
-animemistress419 


	27. One Last Time

Hi Guys! I'm really sorry that it took over a month for me to update…summer has had me busy! And band camp's starting tomorrow, so that'll put a damper to my updating…Anyways, I sure got a lot of reviews concerning the revelation of Inuyasha and Kagome are half-siblings. But **I just wanted to remind you of one little detail**, remember in the earlier chapter when **Inuyasha found out that his father was Kouga's father? **(Check out chapter 7 for a refresher) Yeah, so Kagome can't really be his sister since his father isn't Mr. Higurashi….just wanted to straighten that out:) Hope you're all happy now, now that I reminded you of the teensy little fact!

I'm sorry to say that **this story is close to ending**. I'd say it would be finished in around 1-3 chapters. So please enjoy! My next update(s) should be before August 18, which is when school starts for me :cringes:.

Many thanks to my reviewers! If you want me to personally respond to your review, feel free to email me!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

P.S Sorry if it's a little short, I wanted to build suspense!

* * *

To Inuyasha, shocked, was the understatement of the year. The girl he loved, the girl who he believed to be the love of his life, turned out to be his half sister. But it **had** to be wrong. It just had to be, something in the back of his mind was screaming that this wasn't right.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him and let him know that it was going to be ok. Well, it wasn't working. Just because of a mistake, just because of his mother's mistake, he couldn't be with Kagome Higurashi. The hanyou shook his mother's hand off and quietly went to his room, unable to speak to his mother.

Sakura's head bowed down pained to see her son like this. Was she being selfish? Was she doing the wrong thing?

_

* * *

__"One last time…"_ Inuyasha thought, his face buried in his pillow. The phrase repeated itself in his head as his hand reached out for his cell phone on the night table beside him. His fingers dialed the memorized numbers and he listened to the rings, dazed. 

"Hello?" Kagome's sweet voice filled the line. Instantly, all of the confusing thoughts, the thoughts that rushed through his head at the speed of light disappeared. It seemed cliché, but she was the only who could calm him like that.

"Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." He said, quietly.

"Is everything all right? Your voice seems….different." Kagome worriedly asked.

"Can you meet me tomorrow?" Inuyasha said, avoiding her last question.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you to pick me up then." The miko said.

"Bye Kagome. I love you" He whispered. Although they had never said it to each other before, both knew that the emotion was there.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said, shocked. She was surprised, it was unexpected, but nonetheless, it made her feel beyond happy.

Inuyasha waited, hearing the click of her phone, to signal that she hung up.

"One last time, Kagome."

* * *

Sakura sat in her dark room, the moon's illuminating glow was her only source of light. There in her hands, was a piece of paper, a birth certificate to be exact. Her sharp, golden eyes stared at the name beneath the heading of father. The name didn't end in Higurashi, instead, it was Hiroto Toshiyama. Her eyes began watering, as a wave of depression and sadness hit her. Small plops of tears landed on the paper.

_"Inuyasha…_" she whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut when the strong morning sunlight hit his face, disturbing his sleep. Groaning, he got up, knowing that he had to pick up Kagome in about an hour. As he stood up from his bed, his cell phone rang; his caller ID showed that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." He said, as he nestled his cell phone between his head and shoulder, while he got dressed in jeans and a thick red sweater.

"Hello Inuyasha. It seems that our company is facing some trouble in the states." Sesshoumaru said.

"I see…." Inuyasha mumbled. His life was just getting better and better by the second.

"You need to go over there today, or our division over there will make our main company over here go bankrupt." Sesshoumaru was always the one to get to the point.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared, yes, better and better every second. His sarcastic side was kicking in that morning…

"I bought you and your girlfriend a ticket, so relax. I think you'll be staying there for a couple of months, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in his usual stoic, yet bored sounding voice. "They should arrive in a few minutes." With that, the call ended.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair, all this crap that was dumped on his shoulders in the past few hours was weighing him down.

He would have to throw out that second ticket for Kagome, knowing that she would hate him by the end of the day. That prospect sent pangs in his chest, he _loved_ her with all of his being, and all of that was being thrown away. He was, of course, furious with his mother; she spoiled his chance for happiness because of her "mistake". He had to tell someone, someone who could explain it all to Kagome after he left. Only one name came to his mind, it was clearly the perfect candidate, Kouga.

* * *

Inuyasha sped along the highway, heading towards Kouga's apartment. He had called Kagome earlier, telling her that he would be there to pick her up later. She didn't mind, she would go shopping with Sango.

He pulled into a parking spot and walked on the walkway. Kouga lived in a pretty nice area; his apartment looked spacious from the outside. Inuyasha knocked and waited. Finally, Kouga answered the door, his eyes slightly widening, for it was the last person he was expecting.

"Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha said, surprising the human even more. Kouga stepped aside, letting Inuyasha go through. He gestured Inuyasha to sit on the sofa and sat down himself.

Inuyasha was about to start when Ayame walked in. His right eyebrow raised, was Kouga and Ayame together now?

"Ayame and I are roommates now, since I have a room to spare." Kouga explained. Inuyasha nodded.

"I think I Ayame should listen too." Inuyasha said, knowing that these two would help him. Ayame, with questioning eyes, nodded and sat beside Inuyasha. "I have a favor to ask of you two. I want you to take care of Kagome after I'm gone and explain things to her."

Kouga's eyes blazed, "You're leaving Kagome? You just leave without explaining? What kind of jerk are you?"

"Hold on! I need to explain. Yes, I'm leaving, but in my situation, I can't explain to Kagome why I'm leaving." Inuyasha said calmly, his eyes radiating desperation and sorrow. Ayame saw this and put a hand on Kouga's shoulder to calm him down.

"Kouga, we should listen." She said.

Inuyasha started out his story by saying he loved Kagome, and that would never change. He then told the pair about his mother's mistake and about his new found relationship with Kagome. And then, lastly, his trip to the states.

The pair listened attentively; shock and pity were expressed with their eyes. Kouga still loved Kagome; unrequited love was hard to get over, but he soon found that with Ayame's support, he was slowly recovering.

"And this leads to the favor. I was wondering if you two could explain to Kagome why I left, without telling her."

Ayame spoke for the both of them, "All right Inuyasha, we will tell her, but it will be difficult for her you know. You're hurting her more this way."

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. "I know Ayame, I know." Ayame tried to read his expression, but his long silver bangs covered his face. And with that, he walked out; unknowingly leaving something behind that fell out of his back pocket.

* * *

Kagome knew something was wrong with Inuyasha the minute he picked her up. She tried analyzing what it was that was bothering him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But she shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Where are we going today Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, he was going to miss her naivety.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha said, "I just want to spend time with you today." Kagome grinned happily.

"Let's go to…………."

Hence, Inuyasha was led from one place to another, from the ice cream parlor, to the arcade, and many clothing stores. And also a jewelry store, where the hanyou couldn't resist buying his miko a silver bracelet, with tiny little sapphires in it. He loved the way her eyes softened and her light smile when he gave it to her at the park after the jewelry store.

"Inuyasha, you know you don't have to buy gifts for me. I love you just the same. My love can not be bought." Kagome said, after many attempts to not accept the gift. But Inuyasha clasped it on her hand.

"I know, I just want to show you that I love you." Inuyasha simply said. Kagome couldn't help but notice the flash of sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged her question off,

"Nothing, come on, let's take a walk." His hand then clasped hers, and led her on a snowy path through some trees. It was a surprisingly warm day, despite the snow that lay on the ground. The sun was setting, but still making the snow unbearable to look at without the help of sunglasses.

The hanyou and miko sat beneath an oak tree, looking at the small frozen pond in front of them. The ice glistened as it melted and small miniature rivers flowed into the pond from the melting snow.

Kagome sat between Inuyasha's legs, while his arms embraced her from behind.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi. That will never change, do you understand that?" Inuyasha stated, his golden eyes looked into her doe-like ones.

"Of course, like my love for you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. They both leaned in and joined for a kiss. Inuyasha savored it, knowing that it was going to be his last one with Kagome. He poured his passion and love into it, tasting Kagome's sweetness.

They stopped and hugged each other, Kagome nuzzling her nose into Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling his warmth. He himself buried his nose in her hair, taking in her sweet scent one last time.

"Come on, it's getting late, I'd better get you home." Inuyasha whispered, his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes lovingly. She nodded, allowing him to help her up.

* * *

As Kagome got out of the car, Inuyasha called her back.

"Bye Kagome, I love you." Kagome smiled and went up to her apartment. Strange, she mused, why those words sounded so final. But that was just nonsense talking…

* * *

Kouga was out walking, thinking about Inuyasha's unexpected visit earlier. He felt helpless, he couldn't control fate and make Kagome have a happy ending. His thoughts wandered far enough that he wasn't watching where he was going. Kouga soon bumped into someone, a woman.

"I'm sorry miss." He said. She said nothing, rushing off, but Kouga noticed her golden eyes, just like Inuyasha. He stared at her back, watching her disappear behind a corner. His eyes soon distinguished something on the ground, a folded piece of paper, probably dropped by the lady. His curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded it. It was revealed to be a birth certificate…Inuyasha's birth certificate?

He looked underneath the name of the father and the shock that followed almost made him drop the piece of paper. It couldn't be. How could it be possible? How could it be that his father, be Inuyasha's father as well? This would mean that Inuyasha is my half brother, not Kagome….

* * *

Inuyasha got home to an empty house. He found a note on the counter from his mother, saying that she had to leave early for an important meeting with her agent. He shrugged, she was the cause of his unhappiness, and he could care less. It was harsh, but wasn't it a parent's job to ensure their child's happiness? His mother apparently had failed, resulting in him going out of the country for a few months and losing the woman he loved.

He was about to pack, when waves of regret washed over him. Couldn't he work it out? They were separated for ten years and were finally united again. There was still that part of his mind that kept saying Kagome and him were not related. But Inuyasha deduced that it was denial. His mother said so herself, she said they were related.

Sighing, he continued stuffing his luggage with some clothes. He grabbed a few necessities from the bathroom and started out to the airport. He knew he was making the biggest mistake of his life, just like his mother had.

* * *

Kagome was watching her favorite show, Gundam Seed Destiny when someone was at her door. By the sounds of it, it was more like two people. They were shouting and knocking on her door noisily.

"Good thing Sango isn't here, she would beat the crap out of them." Kagome mused. Opening the door, she was shocked to find Ayame and Kouga out of breath.

"What's the matter?" she said, concerned. They had looks of panic on their faces. Ayame then blurted something out that made her heart stop.

**"Inuyasha's leaving the country right now."**

* * *

Well, that's the end of that! Did it seem rushed to you? But I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me how you thought of it!

-animemistress419


	28. Just Not Meant to Be

Hi there! Miss me? Lol! I'm extremely sorry for the greatly delayed chapter! But sadly, I'm not as obsessed with Inuyasha as I was a few months ago. My current obsession would have to be Naruto! But anyhow, I managed to find some inspiration for this chapter! And I'm sad to say that my first story in has come to an end. Yes, **this is the last chapter for Winter's Hanyou**. I hope that you have enjoyed reading my work and that you enjoy the last installment also. I'm very grateful for the reviews, for I never expected for this story to reach over 300 reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

**Warning, there is a word in here that may make people uncomfortable**.

* * *

Kagome's heart, she swore, had stopped beating. Had she heard correctly? Out of the country? Instantly, her mind snapped to their day together earlier. It had not been her imagination that his good bye sounded so final. The finality stung her, slapping her in the face. Inuyasha…didn't want to be with her anymore? But he said he loved her... doubts and insecurities tidal waved into her emotions. 

"Kagome, we have to go!" Ayame said, urgency clearly in her voice. Her hand lay on the miko's shoulder, silently reassuring. Kagome nodded, realizing that if he left her grasp that night, there was a chance that they would never see each other again. The miko bit back a sob, was their relationship so unimportant to him? So miniscule that he hadn't bothered saying anything to her? Not even a goodbye?

"Let's go." A deep voice said. Looking up, soft chestnut eyes metcerulean blue. He nodded, giving her a look of encouragement and support. "We'll talk more in the car." His hand reached out for hers and pulled her gently.Ayame followed behind her, her hands on the miko's back for support. Numbly, the miko entered the car, sitting in the front seat with Kouga. Ayame made sure that she was all right and placed her hand in the miko's to provide comfort. Kagome gave a ghost of a smile, but all her thoughts were with Inuyasha. As fast as he could, Kouga shifted gears and sped towards the airport, hoping with all his might that he wasn't too late for the sake of Kagome's happiness.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the terminal, waiting for his flight to board. It seemed like a wait of an eternity. He leaned back in the hardly comfortable plastic chair, his amber eyes staring intently into the space in front of him. His thoughts were racing like adrenaline within his mind; was he right to leave like this? A pang of pain flashed within his heart and mind as another thought raced to him, _would Kagome hate him?_ His eyes clouded over as he thought of the past that he and the miko shared together. Many times before,their love had faced almost impossible trials. He gathered his head into his hands, eyes closing, and thoughts in despair. _Was their love just not meant to be?_

* * *

Kouga stopped the car in the passenger drop off area, knowing that Kagome would get there faster if she went in before he parked the car. Kouga nodded to her and as if a boost of energy went through her, Kagome bursted out of the car and headed to the gate where Inuyasha would be at. She dodged many people and somehow managed to go through security patiently. Panting lightly, she ran until she saw Gate 44. She stopped; there he was, sitting there with his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, she quietly and slowly made her way to him, this was her chance, she realized. On the outside, she seemed so calm, but hesitations ran like wild inside her mind.She took a seat beside him and gently, lowered his hands from his head and looked into the pools of warm honey. 

To say the least, Inuyasha was shocked, how did she know that he was here? She was…she was not supposed to figure out until tomorrow. But his thoughts were interrupted,

"Why?" Kagome said quietly, looking down at an angle so that her bangs hid her expression. Inuyasha stared at her hands, lying innocently in her lap.

"We aren't meant for each other Kagome. Our lives... they aren't meant to be with each other. Fate is cruel; it has done so that we cannot be together, Kagome. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, slightly cringing at the stoic tone of his voice. He looked over; the miko's expression was still hidden, but trails of tears riveted down her smooth cheeks, plopping on her hands.

Kagome was shocked, depression started seeping in, but this time, anger and bitter feelings took the place of her main emotions. "So this is how it's going to be Inuyasha?" She gave out a laugh that held bitterness in it. "I waited for you for ten years, knowing that it was a hopeless cause, because everyone, _everyone_ said that you were dead. But I was foolish enough not believe them. I knew that you were alive, _alive in my heart_. And I knew that somehow, no matter what happened, we would meet again. I loved you, with all my heart. I loved you with no bound. But I guess…I guess that all my sacrifices for you aren't important. My actions to show how much you really mean to me don't matter at all to you." She looked up, straight into the hanyou's face. The sound of her voice made Inuyasha close his eyes, not wanting this to be real.She sounded so hurt and he can hear loathing within that voice. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Kagome was silently berating herself for being such an idiot, why did she sacrifice her life to love? And it turned out to be a love that didn't work out in the end._ How can life be so cruel?_ she thought, as a barrage of tears came to her eyes. Yet determined, she held them back, she will show weakness no more.

What had been once glowing with emotion, her eyes changed quickly into emotionless, dull brown orbs. Inuyasha sat there, stunned with pain and guilt, _was this how they were going to part? With her not knowing how I really feel? I've caused so much pain…_

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, to argue her points, but her hand rose up and gently shut his mouth.

"I think you're right, Inuyasha." Kagome paused, sounding exhausted all of a sudden. "I guess we aren't meant to be with each other after all." And, as quickly as she came, she left. Inuyasha felt raw pain shoot up his chest and mind. How could he let this happen? He loved her, yet things had gotten so out of control. Things happened that he couldn't control, fate really was a cruel thing. He stood up to go after her, but the company needed him...

His reverie was cut short when his cell phone started to vibrate. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw that it was his mother, taking a deep breath, he answered.

"Inuyasha speaking." He said in a monotone voice. Hearing sobs on the phone, he quickly reacted.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry! I am truly sorry for all the pain and sorrow that you've experienced because of me. You are unhappy because of me!"

Inuyasha calmed down, his mother was getting hysterical.

"What do you mean mom?" he asked, in a hard voice.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's not your sister; **Kouga is your half sibling**." With that, his cell phone dropped; **what had he done?**

* * *

Kouga and Ayame were surprised to see Kagome sitting desolately on a bench near a fountain. Her emotionless façade remained, but her hands grasped her coat with a strong grip, making her knuckles turn white. 

"Kagome, why aren't you at his gate?" Kouga asked, concerned. All of a sudden, she launched herself into both Kouga and Ayame, needing their comfort and support.

"We…We just aren't meant to be, are we?" she sobbed into their shoulders. Glancing sadly at each other, Kouga and Ayame grasped Kagome, giving her all the comfort they could give.

"That bastard…" Kouga murmured. After all they had been through, after all _she_ had been through, why did it have to end this way? Why couldn't people get the happiness they deserve? Why was fate cruel to people who needed it the most?

"Come on Kagome, let's get you home." Ayame soothed out. With Kagome in between them, they headed to Kouga's car, leaving behind a place where there was one person with a broken heart boarding a plane…

* * *

Kagome had to admit, that even after a few months, Inuyasha's sudden departure still felt like her heart had been through the paper shredder. It was more than impossible to just forget about him, especially when she had been loving him ever since she was sixteen. For the first few days, after the airport, she felt emotionally and physically drained and slept for ample amounts of time in her apartment, with Sango by her side. 

Kikyo came over a lot also and consoled her; they even got to know each other better. She found that Kikyo and her had a lot of things in common, and that their relationship was one of the things that kept the miko's mindoffofher past relationship with the hanyou.

With the help of her friends, she found that distracting herself helped with the pain. With their constant insistences, she found that their company has eased some of her pain. Their outings every weekend had pulled the little group closer together. And the relationship between Kouga and Ayame blossomed into the stage where Kouga asked Ayame to marry him. It took a while, but he realized that his love for Kagome evolved into a sibling love, one he held for a sister he had never had. His love grew for the red haired woman, Ayame, every single moment he was with her. On the other hand, Ayame was thrilled not have unrequited love anymore.

And with this, this is where Kagome is, currently walking home in the soft spring rain, wandering through the nearly deserted streets home, after a nice lunch with everyone. It was only a spring shower, not pelting rain; she loved it. The scent of spring caressed her nose, and the sakura blossom trees littered the sidewalks with their beautifully scented petals of confetti. Somewhat content, her mind shifted elsewhere into the clouds, her legs took her home to her apartment. However, spotting the nearby park, she decided to take a walk. Walking in the softly falling rain, she found herself seeing a fountain with statues of shooting stars. Admiring the fountain, she saw there was someone behind the fountain admiring it as well.

Glancing at him, she dropped her umbrella once she caught sight of soft honey eyes and glistening silver hair.

Chocolate eyes locked with amber, both feeling pain and sorrow rushing. Kagome felt pricks behind her eyes and tears started gathering, no matter how she desperately wanted not to cry. She didn't want to see him again, yet she felt so elated, so uplifted when she saw him, after many months. Roughly wiping her tears, she turned to run.

"Kagome, wait!" his deep voice called, tinged with regret and desperation. She shook her head; tears ran down her face as the rain soaked her black tresses slowly. She stood there, waiting.

Muffled footsteps approached her and a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Shivers ran down her spine as his warmth seemed to penetrate the layers of her jacket and her sweater.

Gently, the hand urged her to turn around. Dreading it, Kagome turned around as tears were coursing down her cheeks. Her focus remained on the cold, soaked ground, avoiding the powerful amber gaze that could melt her for always. His hand rose and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. At first, she tried to look away, but the pain and fear in his deep amber depths lured her in.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. Gods, how long had he waited to hold her in his arms like this? He had tortured himself, forcing his mind to forget her over his company. But her scent and her soulful chocolate eyes haunted his dreams and his reality. He knew that he had made the most unforgiving decision of his life. It pained him that the sake of his life was in her hands…and she had the right reasons to leave him. After this, she could walk out of his life forever. The mere aspect of his life without the one he loved frightened him, he simply knew he would lose his life and it's meaning if he lost her forever.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Pulling away and looking at the ground, she whispered three words that brought a wave of emotion through him. Kagome could not hesitate, she had dealt and coped with the pain so long that she couldn't do anymore, she simply surrendered.She couldn't give into him anymore, not when he had caused so much pain.

"I am too." And with that, she walked away.

But Inuyasha couldn't bear it. No, he couldn't let her walk away from him once more. He grabbed her hand, "I _love_ you Kagome. Please, just please, stay with me. Just say that you love me and forgive me. I know that I've caused you pain, but I have killed myself over and over again whenever I picture you in my mind." His voice cracked with emotion, Kagome couldn't tell if he was crying or not, for the rain dripped down his face. She gasped for breath, fighting sobs that were racking her body. She couldn't let him hurt her anymore. It hurt, it hurt too much.

"I love you Kagome, with my every being, with my existence. I can't make the pain that you felt for the last few months go away, but I will make sure... I will _ensure_ that your future is the happiest it can be. I _will_ make you happy Kagome, if you please, will forgive me and if you will stay by my side." His amber eyes portrayed intense emotion, but sorrow was the main emotion that emanated from his voice.

Kagome turned her body towards him, looking up at his handsome face. Her two warm hands framed his face and her doe-like eyes searched his face; searching for an answer. The miko's mind was racing, should she give him a chance? Inwardly noddingher head, Kagome finally decided. He was the love of her life; love was all about taking chances, chances for a lifetime of being happy. She would take that chance, no matter how much pain she would experience after this, she knew that if she refused right now, her life would be lived full of regrets. At long last,she leaned up to him, her scent and the scent of salty tears reached his powerful nose.

"I forgive you." She said, with a hint of smile. Inuyasha looked into her eyes lovingly, passionate love burning in the depths of the amber abyss.

"Thank you." He murmured. He sealed their silent vows to be together with a kiss, a kiss that reminded them just how strong their love was and was going to be. Their love survived a harsh winter storm, bringing a spring blossoming with beautiful possibilities.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ending! Sorry for typos if there are any, this chapter was written kind of late at night and early in the morning...Anyways, maybe, if you guys really want one, I'll write an epilogue? It depends on the response though, I do have an idea floating around in my head. Did I end the story appropriately…or was it kind of rushed? Anyways, I really want your input, and perhaps,I'll write an epilogue! I want to deeply thank my beta reader: Inugurl617 and also Mel for being an awesome friend! And I want to thank Addam and Jurneyo for getting me out of my slump way back when I put my story on hiatus for at least six months, if not for them, who knows where my story would be today! (Big surprise huh?) To all my reviewers, I really owe you my gratitude; you guys really make my day and encouraged me to write! I hope to hear from all of you soon! 


	29. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoy it! I want to thank all of those who reviewed and took a chance of reading my work! Word just can't express how I feel when I get all your support! I used the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain for this chapter, I though it was fitting. Well, here's the last installment of Winter's Hanyou, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

"Thank you." He murmured. He sealed their silent vows to be together with a kiss, a kiss that reminded them just how strong their love was and was going to be. Their love survived a harsh winter storm, bringing a spring blossoming with beautiful possibilities.

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

Inuyasha glanced over to the other side of the table through his wine glass, quietly watching the miko opposite of him. Kagome was observing the couples on the dance floor, a soft smile on her lips at the romantic atmosphere. It was pleasant and soothing, with the music drifting throughout the room. A chair scraped back and the sound of footsteps followed. Kagome looked up to see molten golden eyes and a soft smile.

"Would you like to dance?" his hand withheld in front of him. Kagome's smile widened, being ecstatic for the offer. She nodded and grasped his strong hand. He led to her to the dance floor and turned to face her. His strong arms encircled her waist while she placed her arms on his broad shoulders. Her brown eyes drifted to his honey eyes, both of them locked in a powerful gaze, never wanting to let go.

After a few moments, she shifted so her left hand grasped his left hand and their right hands remained in the same position. This allowed her to lean on his chest, silently enjoying his warmth. His strong arms slightly tightened around her waist. Both closed their eyes, wanting this emanating feeling of love to never end.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The only one that I belong to _

_You're the one I want for life_

Kagome sat next to her boyfriend on her couch in her apartment watching TV. Glancing over at him, she studied him carefully. These past few days have been a little strange; he was acting too aloof for Inuyasha. Their conversations have been ending with Inuyasha stuttering, she felt like he was trying to ask her something…was it that hard to ask a simple question?

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one that I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Miroku had a Cheshire cat smile on that Sango didn't like. Whenever he knew something she didn't, he would always have that expression, which often ended in her threatening to hurt him in some twisted manner in order for him to tell her.

"What is it now Miroku?" Sango asked, looking out into the night sky from his apartment, while eating her take-out. It was a nice summer night, with the moon clearly shining in the dark raven night. The weather was pleasant compared to the long winter that they had had.

His grin widened, if that had been possible. The taijiya rolled her eyes; this was going to be a while before she finally found out what he knew.

"Let's just say, someone's popping the question tonight." His eyes full of mirth. Sango was shocked to say the least, but then, a knowing smile came.

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen _

_Look at what we would be missin'_

Kagome glanced up at the full moon, walking side by side with Inuyasha in the park. It was a nice warm night, with a comfortable peace looming over them. Unknowingly to the miko, Inuyasha led her to the fountain where they had met again a few months ago. His fingers were stroking the velvet case within his pocket, being nervous was an understatement. He loved her, he wanted to be with her forever, would she agree?

At long last, they reached the fountain. The lights illuminated the water, making an ethereal glow in the area. Inuyasha led Kagome and gently guided her to the edge of the fountain and made her sit down. Her doe-like eyes wandered his eyes in question, but quickly dismissed her suspicion; they had done this before, hanging out in front of the fountain. However, why did it feel different?

Inuyasha took a deep breath, this was it.

"Kagome." He said, slightly shaking. Looking up at him with her dazzling smile, he felt like his nerves just melted. All of a sudden, it just felt…right. He got down on one knee, right in front of her, taking out the box and opening it to reveal a beautiful, yet simple ring. Hearing her gasp and shocked expression, he smiled gently.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kagome smiled while Inuyasha donned his trademark smirk. They lovingly and happily kissed each other, while the whole place was erupting in applause. After the kiss, Inuyasha faced the audience, "Now, let's party!" he smirked, while the rest cheered, waiting in anticipation to celebrate the newlyweds at the party after the ceremony.

A few hours later, at the restaurant, a large group of people could be seen dancing on the dance floor to a slow song. Pairs were coupled off while elders stayed on the sidelines watching the young.

In her wedding dress, Kagome simply felt radiant, she was with the man that she loved. It was all that she could ever ask for, perhaps even more. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, loving the warmth she gave off. He, in what people would say in a cliché sort of way, was the happiest man alive.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to _

_You're the one I want for life_

Kagome gazed lovingly at their wedding picture, her fingers tracing the glass at their happy expressions. Carefully, she hung it on the wall of her new house the couple had just recently bought. With the company expanding, Inuyasha had a large enough income for them to live more than comfortably, thus allowing Kagome to have a part time job and having more time at home.

"I'm home!" a voice called from the doorway. Walking out of their master bedroom, she walked down the stairs to greet her husband. She gave him a hug and took in his scent which always made her relax and feel safe at the same time.

"Hey." She said, while letting go and heading towards the kitchen to fix him some dinner. Inuyasha grinned at her and went to their room to change into more comfortable clothes. By the time he reached the table, there were two dinner plates on the table, ready to be eaten. He sat down and dug in, whilst Kagome sat watching him carefully.

"Inuyasha?" she said carefully, after a few moments. Inuyasha looked up with his honey eyes, with a few bits of rice stuck to his lips. She giggled, her fingers nimbly picking off the rice. He smiled and continued on eating, picking up more food. He was about to have another bite when Kagome interrupted.

"What would you say if I told you that I'm pregnant?" she asked tentatively. His fork clattered to the ground noisily, destroying the peace of their home.

If you listened carefully, you could suddenly hear whoops and shouts of happiness combined with laughter coming from the Tetsusaiga-Higurashi household.

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Holding to his little baby boy beside the bedside of his sleeping wife, his rough fingers caught hold of the little one's. Marveling at how small and soft they were, he took in the rest of the baby's features. His molten golden eyes that he had inherited from his father were now staring at the said figure, while tufts of midnight black hair were peeking from the blanket wrapped around him. Inuyasha glanced at his wife lovingly, her facial features clearly relaxed.

The last nine months were crazy to say the least. The unexpected cravings (the craving for pumpkin pie for two nights in row at 2 a.m was the one the drove him crazy the most, having to drive about 2 hours looking for a store that had pumpkin pie in the middle of July) and the mood swings were hard to cope with, but he had been patient.

He turned back to his son, still nameless for the perfect name still hasn't presented itself yet. He was a little miracle, and was a symbol of their love. He was a symbol of persistent and strong love, which could surpass any trial that came. He stood for the meaning of true love and how they were meant to be after all.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it! I actually finished a story! I hope that you all enjoyed the conclusion; I felt that I ended it well! I hope to hear your thoughts soon! Also, I'll try and work on Pure Snow, perhaps take a short hiatus from writing before continuing on with the story. I also might expand my writing to Gundam Seed or Naruto. I've enjoyed writing this story and am glad to hear that you all enjoyed it. And so, here ends Winter's Hanyou. 


End file.
